Ava Ain't no sunshine
by HeatherLuna
Summary: Magkenzie, Tochter reicher Bostoner Eltern, verliert diese durch einen tragischen Unfall. Als ihr Onkel ihr Vormund wird, scheint alles wieder glücklich zu werden, doch dieser verändert sich immer mehr und Magkenzie muß sich für ihr Leben entscheiden.
1. 1

22.August 1881

Die Leere füllt meinen gesamten Kopf und ich kann an nichts anderes denken, als an diesen einen Tag. Das Liebste, was ich besaß wurde mir genommen.

Vor zwei Wochen starben mein Vater und meine Mutter durch einen Reitunfall. Jetzt, wo die Trauer mich ergriffen hat und die Wut über diesen Verlust nachläßt, kann ich langsam darüber nachdenken, was es nun heißt, Waise zu sein.

Ich bin noch nicht volljährig und so wird mein einziger Verwandter, Onkel Charles, nach dem letzten Willen meiner Eltern, mein Vormund werden. Ich kenne Onkel Charles, der ein Großonkel meiner Mutter gewesen war, nur von wenigen Familienfeiern, bei denen er mir immer Geschenke von seiner Baumwollplantage in Richmond (Virginia) mitzubringen pflegte.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß dieser elegante Herr Ende fünfzig mir nun sagen soll, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Ich spekuliere jedoch damit, daß er mich weitestgehend alleine erwachsen werden läßt.  
Ich las einst ein Gedicht, von einem weniger bekannten Schriftsteller und verstand die Worte nicht, doch jetzt fallen mir die Verse wieder ein, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre, als ich über sie nachdachte.

Der Himmel singt sein einsames Lied

Der Himmel singt sein einsames Lied

Niemand kann ihn trösten.

Wie große Tränen fallen Tropfen zur Erde,

und auch ich fühle, daß ein Teil von mir verloren geht.

Der Wind singt sein trauriges Lied

und ich bin ein Teil davon.

Zarte Dunkelheit umhüllt mich

und ich weiß, das Ende ist nah.

Ich konnte damals die Gedanken dieses Poeten nicht verstehen, doch jetzt, wo mein ganzer Schmerz mein Herz zerreißt, weiß ich, wie er sich gefühlt haben muß, als er das Gedicht schrieb.  
Nachdem mir Marta, mein Kindermädchen, die schreckliche Nachricht überbracht hatte, dachte ich zuerst, sie scherzte, doch in ihren traurigen Augen, erkannte ich die Wahrheit. Wie eine erwachsene Dame ging ich langsam aus dem Salon, ehe ich die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer lief und mich dort ganz trotzig auf mein Bett warf.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort lag, bis Marta kam und mir etwas zu essen brachte. Als ich sie mit meinen verquollenen Augen ansah, verließ sie fast fluchtartig mein Zimmer, doch alles was ich von ihr wollte, war etwas Kraft, die sie mir für diese schwere Zeit geben sollte, doch nicht einmal nahm sie mich in den Arm oder sagte ein paar tröstende Worte zu mir.

Ich wollte mir jedoch nicht eingestehen, daß ich ihre Hilfe brauchen würde, doch vermißte meine Eltern so sehr, daß ich selbst an Gott zweifelte.  
Nach der Bestattung meiner Eltern, ging ich fast jeden Tag in die Kirche und betete, Gott möge mir meine Eltern wiedergeben. Doch so sehr ich mir auch die Knie wundbetete; sie kamen nicht wieder und ich muß mich mit diesem Gedanken arrangieren.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte jetzt einen Bruder oder eine Schwester gehabt. Wir hätten unsere Trauer teilen können und uns gegenseitig unterstützen können, doch meine ältere Schwester starb schon kurz nach ihrer Geburt. Ich habe sie somit nie kennengelernt.

Wenn ich nun zum Friedhof gehe, besuche ich nicht nur ihr Grab, wie ich es immer mit meinen Eltern gemacht habe, sondern auch das meiner Eltern, welches direkt daneben liegt.

Oft sitze ich stundenlang in der Kälte neben dem eisigen Stein und rede mit ihr. Manchmal ist es so, als würde Charlotte mir zuhören und mir manchmal auch ein Zeichen senden. Ich glaube fest daran, denn so macht sie es mir einfacher.

Danke, Charlotte für deine Hilfe. Ich weiß, daß auch wenn ich dich nie kennengelernt habe, ich in dir eine Schwester habe, die mich versteht und mit der ich reden kann. Manchmal sogar besser als mit jedem anderen Menschen.

Deine dich liebende Schwester, Magkenzie.

03. November 1881

Nachdem Onkel Charles Ende Oktober bei uns eingezogen ist, ist nun die Routine eingekehrt.  
Mein Tagesablauf unterscheidet sich nicht sehr stark von denen früher. Ich stehe morgens in aller Frühe auf, damit ich mit Onkel Charles frühstücken kann, darauf hat er nämlich bestanden. Dann geht jeder von uns seinen eigenen Weg. Der Unterricht bei meinem Hauslehrer beginnt um acht Uhr. Wir pauken fünf Stunden Algebra, Französisch, Musik, Englisch, Biologie und Philosophie, bis mir der Kopf raucht und es endlich Mittagessen gibt. Dieses nehme ich jedoch alleine ein, weil Onkel Charles wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen hat.

Was auch immer das für Geschäfte sind, ich bin froh, daß sie ihn so sehr in Anspruch nehmen, denn so kann ich meine Nachmittage frei gestalten. Ich gehe in den Park oder auf den Friedhof. Jetzt wo das Wetter schlechter wird, will Marta nicht, daß ich alleine durch die Straßen Bostons schlendere, doch ihr schmerzen bei diesem Wetter immer die Glieder, deshalb kann sie mich zum Glück nicht begleiten.

Ich bin sehr froh, daß Onkel Charles mich weiter unterrichten läßt, denn das ist bei meinem Alter nicht mehr selbstverständlich, doch wozu brauche ich Algebra, Musik und Biologie, wenn ich nicht studieren und in einem angesehenen Beruf arbeiten darf?

Mum hätte jetzt gesagt Der Herrgott zeigt nicht jedem seinen Weg zu Beginn. Manchmal muß man auf alles gefaßt sein. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß der liebe Gott etwas Großes mit mir vorhat, zu dem ich Algebra benötige. Ich jedoch weiß, wie mein Leben aussehen wird.  
Thomas van Bruckner hat ein Auge auf mich geworfen. Bei einem der jährlich stattfindenden Tanztees wird er mich auffordern mit ihm zu tanzen und dann werde ich ihn den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr los.  
Es hätte mich jedoch schlimmer treffen können. Zum Beispiel wie Mary-Ann Gilbert. Sie ist nur ein Jahr älter als ich und ihre Eltern hatten sie schon früh versprochen. Nun sitzt sie Tag für Tag bei ihrer gräßlich Schwiegermutter und hat schon drei Kinder auf die Welt gebracht.

Ich, für meinen Teil, werde meine Freiheit noch solange genießen, wie ich sie habe und Marta kann erzählen was sie will.

Beim Abendessen schweigen Onkel Charles und ich uns eigentlich nur an, was sehr peinlich ist. Ein paar Mal hatte ich versucht etwas über seine Geschäfte zu erfahren, doch er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders und erzählte nur soviel, wie ich schon wußte, nämlich, daß er eine Baumwollplantage besaß und mit Baumwolle und Wein handelte.

Auch an diesem Abend war das Abendessen wieder ein kompletter Reinfall. Ich habe Onkel Charles gesagt, ich wäre müde und konnte mich somit früher vom Tisch stehlen, als sonst. Jetzt liege ich auf dem Bett und schreibe dir, Charlotte. Mum und Vater fehlen mir so unglaublich, daß ich mich manchmal selbst töten möchte, nur um bei euch zu sein, doch meine Feigheit hält mich noch davon ab.  
Ich lese traurige Gedichte und sehe mir manchmal Opern an, die mein Innerstes widerspiegeln: Trauer, Angst, Ohnmacht und Verzweiflung.


	2. 2

Vielen Dank an Nachtigall für die Review! Es geht langsam voran, ich bin bereits beim 8. Kapitel, aber Rechtschreibfehler müssen noch ausgemerzt werden, deshalb wird nicht alles auf einmal hochgeladen.

Danke und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

10. November 1881

Heute habe ich einen Brief von einer guten Freundin von Mum bekommen. Laure Garland, früher Laure Fisher, lebte in einem Nachbarhaus nicht weit entfernt von der Stelle an der ich nun bin. Wenn ich aus meinem Fenster sehe, kann ich noch die Dächer des alten viktorianischen Hauses in der Nähe sehen.

Laure war nach ihrer Heirat nach Missouri gezogen und hatte sich dort ihr Leben aufgebaut. Ich wußte nicht viel über Laure, doch nachdem ich Mums gesamte Tagebücher gelesen hatte, war mir vieles klarer.

Laure hatte erst kürzlich von dem Tod meiner Eltern erfahren und schrieb nun:

Liebe Magkenzie Ema,

mit Erschütterung haben wir erfahren, daß deine geliebten Eltern von uns gegangen sind. Wir fühlen mit dir und versuchen dir etwas Trost in dieser schweren Zeit zu senden.

Du hast dich sicher seit meinem letzten und leider einzigen Besuch bei euch, sehr stark verändert. Auch wenn meine liebe Freundin, deine Mutter, nun nicht mehr unter uns weilt, wollen wir die Verbindung nicht abreißen lassen.

Liebe Magkenzie, du bist bei uns, hier in Kansas, immer herzlich willkommen. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du uns besuchen würdest. Es wäre schön, wenn du dann auch meine Familie kennen lernen würdest. Novlene spricht von nichts anderem mehr, als daß eine „echte Großstädterin" zu uns kommt.

Herzliche Grüße senden dir Laure, Raymond, Leon mit Familie, Novlene, Elia und Damian Garland

Ich wußte, daß ich nicht zu ihnen fahren würde. Sie waren fremde Menschen für mich und sicher hätte Onkel Charles etwas dagegen, wenn ich so eine lange Reise alleine antreten würde. Ich habe vor ihm nicht von dem Brief zu erzählen. Ich bin sicher, er weiß nicht einmal, daß ich ihn bekommen habe, so braucht er sich auch keine Gedanken machen, was darin stehen würde.

Ich schlage Mums Tagebücher auf und sehe ihre wunderschöne geschwungene Handschrift. Tränen rollen mir über die Wangen und ich fange sie schnell auf, ehe sie auf die Tinte treffen.

Schon früh verlor ich meinen Grandpa, Mums Vater, aber dieser Schmerz, den sein Tod in mir hinterlassen hatte, ist nicht zu vergleichen mit meinen derzeitigen Qualen. Fast jede Minute denke ich an sie beide und wünschte mir, Gott hätte mich zu sich genommen, doch dann schalt ich mich selbst, weil ich so töricht bin, zu glauben, Gott hätte nicht seine Gründe gehabt.

Nach dem Tod von Grandpa zogen Mum, Dad und ich wieder in das Haus ein, in dem Mum schon als Kind gelebt hatte.

Ich habe Mums alte Tagebücher aus der Zeit gefunden, in der sie Laure kennengelernt hatte. Zu Beginn mochte sie Laure nicht. Eigentlich mochten sie sich gegenseitig nicht.

Sie schrieb über sie:

Das Mädchen, das in der Nähe eingezogen ist, ist sehr unfreundlich. Ich habe sie gegrüßt und gefragt, wie sie hieße, doch sie sah mich an, als ob ich ein Pferd wäre und drehte sich weg. Sie spielt sich auf, wie die größte Dame, dabei ist sie genauso alt wie ich Mum war damals neun Jahre alt.

Sie trägt immer wenn sie aus dem Haus geht Handschuhe, einen Fächer und einen Sonnenschirm und tut so, als ob sie mich nicht sehen würde.

Mutter hatte mir erzählt, daß ich nicht mit ihr reden solle, da sie aus dem Süden kommt. Ich brauchte ihren Rat nicht einmal, denn ich werde mich nie mit dieser Person anfreunden.

Ich konnte kaum glauben, daß so zwei verschiedene Mädchen die besten Freundinnen werden könnten, doch irgendetwas hatte Mums Meinung über Laure ändern lassen. Darüber hatte sie natürlich nichts in ihren Tagebüchern geschrieben. Von einem auf den anderen Tag waren Laure und Mum unzertrennlich.

Es muß etwas Wichtiges gewesen sein; etwas, was niemand anderes wissen durfte. Es war etwas, was die beiden für immer verband. Aus Mums Tagebüchern werde ich nicht schlauer und wenn ich weiter lese, wenn ich lese, wie sie Pa kennengelernt hat, kommen mir wieder die Tränen und ich sehe schon jetzt ganz verheult aus.

Mein Augen sind ganz geschwollen und rot. Onkel Charles sagt nichts, wenn er mich so sieht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es ihm auffällt. Wir reden kaum mehr miteinander. Wenn wir zu Abend essen, hat er eine Menge Unterlagen neben sich liegen, die er immer wieder liest und durchblättert.

Nur Marta, die auch mit uns ißt, sieht mich immer mit einem strafenden Blick an, der sagt Eine junge Dame zeigt ihre Gefühle nie in der Öffentlichkeit . Ich habe Marta noch nie gemocht, doch jetzt wünschte ich mir, sie würde einen Mann finden, der sie heiraten würde, doch das wird in näherer Zukunft nicht passieren.

Marta ist einfach unausstehlich. Sie hält zuviel auf Etikette und hochgestochenes Gehabe, obwohl sie nur meine Gouvernante ist und nicht einmal selbst eine solche Erziehung genossen hatte.

Ständig hat sie an mir etwas auszusetzen und verbietet mir viele alltägliche Dinge, doch ich setze mich immer öfter über ihren Kopf hinweg.

Ich bin bald erwachsen und möchte auch, daß man mich dementsprechend behandelt.

Ich werde Laures Brief zwischen die Wand und meinen großen Schrank stecken, damit Marta ihn nicht lesen kann. Sie schnüffelt mir ständig hinterher und ich kann fast keine Geheimnisse vor ihr haben. Auch Mums Tagebücher muß ich in Sicherheit vor ihrer Nase bringen.

Würde ich so kleinlich sein, wie Marta, müßte ich sie eigentlich ermahnen, vielleicht sogar entlassen, denn nach ihr, darf keine Dame der Gesellschaft klatschen, spionieren, lügen und schlecht über andere reden.

Leider weiß ich, daß sie keine Dame der Gesellschaft ist.

26. Dezember 1881

Stille Nacht, furchtbare Nacht.

Eigentlich sollte man meinen, Weihnachten wäre ein ruhiges und besinnliches Fest. Doch mein erstes Weihnachten ohne meine Eltern war der reinste Horror. Ich habe nicht viel von diesem Tag erwartet. Ich hatte mir von Onkel Charles gewünscht, daß er mit mir in die Main Church, gehen würde.

Marta „mußte" natürlich mit, obwohl ich eigentlich gehofft hatte, mit meinem Onkel wenigstens etwas Zeit alleine zu verbringen.

Nach einer wunderschönen Predigt gingen wir zu dritt zurück, denn ich wollte nicht mit der Kutsche fahren. Es war eine sternklare Nacht und Eiskristalle glitzerten, wo man nur hinsah. Schnee war am morgen gefallen und bedeckte nun Dächer, Straßen und Bäume.

Ich genoß die Stille, als wir durch die leeren Straßen nach Hause gingen und auch Onkel Charles sah heut etwas zufriedener aus, als in den letzten Wochen.

Alles war bezaubernd, bis Marta sich mit ihren Stöckelschuhen auf der spiegelglatten Straße, auf den Po setzte.

Ich konnte mein Lachen kaum unterdrücken, doch ich vergrub mein Gesicht soweit in meinen Schal, bis man mein Grinsen nicht mehr sah.

Onkel Charles eilte ihr mit einem amüsierten Gesicht zu Hilfe. Den ganzen Weg nach Hause sagte Marta nichts, doch als wir in der Vorhalle standen und Onkel Charles wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer verschwand, brach eine Schimpftirade über mich ein.

Was ich mir denn dabei denken würde, sie so lächerlich zu machen. Und welche Boshaftigkeiten ich mir noch ausgedacht habe.

Ich konnte meine Gedanken kaum sammeln, um ihr etwas zu antworten, da gab sie mir eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Ich hielt mir meine Wange und kühlte mit meinen kalten Fingern die berennende Haut. Noch nie wurde ich wegen einer solchen Nichtigkeit geschlagen.

Mir platzte der Kragen.

Noch mit meinem dicken Mantel bekleidet, lief ich durchs Haus, zu Onkel Charles. Marta versuch mich aufzuhalten, doch ich war zu flink.

Ich sagte im sachlichen Ton mit starker Stimme zu Onkel Charles: „Onkel Charles, ich wünsche, daß du diese Dame entläßt. Ohne einen Grund schlug sie mich. Von mir aus kann sie noch die Feiertage bleiben, doch ich möchte sie nie wieder in meinem Blickfeld sehen."

Onkel Charles zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah mich an. Ich wußte, daß man die Abdrücke ihrer Finger auf meiner Wange noch sehen konnte und das, was ich mir jahrelang, auch noch zu Lebzeiten meiner Eltern wünschte, geschah endlich.

Mein Onkel entließ meine verhaßte Gouvernante zum 3.Januar 1882.

Marta sah mich an, als ob ich ihr gerade ein Messer in den Rücken gestoßen hatte und es nun genüßlich umdrehte. Sie verließ ohne viel Aufregung das Zimmer und ich sah sie im Leben nie wieder. Es war fast, als wäre sie gestorben.

Es war trotz der Aufregung, ein schöner Tag seit langem.

Am nächsten Morgen, kurz vor sechs Uhr, stand Magkenzie auf und wusch sich, um mit ihrem Onkel zu frühstücken.

Draußen rieselte leise der Schnee auf die gefrorene Erde und bedeckte alles, wie mit einer Puderschicht. Die Straßen waren leergefegt und es war noch dunkel.

Magkenzie fröstelte leicht, als sie aus ihrem warmen Bett kam. Sie trug nur ihr leichtes Nachthemd und dicke Wollsocken, da ihre Bettdecke etwas zu kurz war oder anders herum gesagt, Magkenzie war für ein Mädchen ihres Alters etwas zu groß geraten.

Sie entfachte das Feuer in ihrem Kamin wieder und rieb sich die Hände. Es war eine Überwindung die jetzt schon eiskalten Hände, in das Wasser zu stecken, denn an diesem Tag, den 25. Dezember, hatte ihr Onkel den Dienstboten freigegeben und nun mußte Magkenzie alles alleine machen.

Die Morgentoilette wurde zu einer Katzenwäsche und selbst die Hose und das Hemd, welches Magkenzie anzog, wärmten im ersten Moment nicht. Als sie sich ihr Korsett anzog und mehr oder weniger erfolgreich zu schnüren begann, wurden ihre Finger endlich warm. Darüber zog sie sich den Halbunterrock, die Hemdhose und die wärmende Wäsche, denn das Thermometer war in dieser Nacht bis auf Minus zehn Grad gefallen. Heute entschied sie sich für das dunkelgrüne Kleid, daß sie von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag in diesem Jahr bekommen hatte. Traurig dachte sie an diesen schönen Tag zurück. Damals hätte sie nie denken können, daß mit einem Mal ihr gesamtes Leben sich verändern würde.

Als sie ihre braunen Haare endlich in einem Zopf geflochten hatte, war es fast halb sieben. Sie mußte sich beeilen, wenn sie nicht alleine frühstücken wollte. Ihr Onkel war stets pünktlich in die wenige Zeit, die beide zusammen verbrachten, wollte Magkenzie nutzen.

Obwohl sie wußte, daß ihr Onkel ihr nichts schenken würde, hatte sie ein Geschenk für ihn gekauft. Die goldene Krawattennadel mit seinen Initialen CJH hatte sie extra anfertigen lassen und sie hoffte, er würde sich über diese Kleinigkeit freuen.

Schnell nahm sie die kleine Schachtel an sich und verließ ihr Zimmer. Im ganzen Haus war es ruhig. Nirgends hörte man Dienstboten herumwirtschaften und Magkenzie wußte, daß sie heute ihre Fähigkeiten testen konnte, wie gut sie ihrem Onkel und sich ein Frühstück bereiten konnte.

In der großen, geräumigen Küche angekommen, machte sie sich sofort daran, den Herd anzufeuern und setzte Wasser auf. Dann briet sie Eier und Speck, röstete Brot und stellte die fertigen Köstlichkeiten auf das Tablett in den Lastenaufzug.

Um sieben nahm ihr Onkel gewöhnlicherweise sein Frühstück ein und kurz vor sieben war endlich das Wasser fertig und sie konnte den Kaffee, den Onkel Charles extra von seiner Plantage aus Richmond mitgebracht hatte, aufgießen.

Im Frühstückssalon deckte Magkenzie schnell den Tisch für zwei Personen, holte das Tablett aus dem Aufzug und stellte alles liebevoll auf die weinrote Tischdecke.

Sie stellte die kleine Schachtel mit der Krawattennadel neben seinen Teller und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf ihren Stuhl.

Sie brauchte nicht lange warten, da öffnete sich schon die Tür und Magkenzies Onkel trat ein. In der einen Hand einen Stapel Akten, in der anderen eine Schachtel, die mit dunkelblauem Papier umhüllt war.

Magkenzie stand auf und trat auf ihn zu.  
„Ich wünsche dir ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest", sagte Magkenzie und gab ihrem Onkel die Hand, nachdem er die Akten beiseite gelegt hatte.  
„Das wünsche ich dir auch, meine liebe Ema", erwiderte ihr Onkel.

Magkenzie mußte lächeln. Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, nannte ihr Onkel sie bei ihrem zweiten Vornamen, Ema, denn er meinte, Magkenzie wäre kein Name für ein Mädchen.  
„Ich habe leider nur eine Kleinigkeit, mein Kind, denn du weißt, daß ich in der letzten Zeit viel zu tun hatte."

Er gab ihr das Päckchen und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Vorsicht öffnete Magkenzie das Band und schlug das Papier beiseite.  
Zum Vorschein kam ein nagelneuer roter Mantel, den sie sofort anzog. Sie drehte sich vor ihrem Onkel hin und her, bis sie seine Zustimmung fand.  
„Oh ich danke dir, Onkel Charles. Er ist wunderschön. Aber nun mach doch bitte mein Geschenk auf."  
Der Onkel nahm sich seine Brille von der Nase und öffnete sein Geschenk. Auch wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit war, so freute er sich, von seiner Großnichte so ein schönes und persönliches Geschenk zu bekommen.  
Doch damit war die Weihnachtsfeier auch schon zu Ende.

Onkel Charles vergrub sich zuerst in seine Zeitung und dann in seine Akten. Er merkte nicht einmal, daß es Magkenzie und nicht eine der Angestellten war, die ihm den Kaffee einschenkte.

„Onkel Charles", versuchte Magkenzie zu ihm vorzudringen, doch er grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin. „Onkel, darf ich heute Nachmittag zu Mutter und Vaters Grab gehen und ihnen eine frohe Weihnacht wünschen?" doch anstatt ein Antwort zu bekommen, murmelte Onkel Charles nur etwas von zu stark gefallen.

Magkenzie ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen und interpretierte sein Gemurmel als Zusage.

So ging sie nach dem Frühstück wieder in ihr Zimmer, putzte sich kurz die Zähne und setzte sich dann einen Hut auf.

Sie zog sich den neuen Mantel an und fand vor ihrem Spiegel, daß er ihre schlanke Taille wunderbar zur Geltung brachte. Sie wickelte sich in ihren dicken Schal ein und zog ihre Stiefeletten an. Danach nahm sie sich noch ihre Handschuhe und eine Tasche und machte sich ohne einen Abschiedsgruß auf den Weg zu dem Friedhof, auf dem ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und ihre Schwester begraben lagen.

25. Dezember 1881

Heute wurde ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, wie eine richtige, erwachsene Frau behandelt.

Ich ging heute, obwohl die Straßen spiegelglatt und zugeschneit waren, zum Friedhof. Schon als ich unsere Straße herunterging, bereute ich meinen Entschluß, denn ich rutschte mehr, als daß ich ging.

Doch ich wollte Mum und Dad wenigstens erzählen, wie mein erstes Weihnachtsfest ohne sie war.

Ich bog gerade in die Baker Street ein, als mich eine Windböe erfaßte und ich auf dem Gehsteig zu rutschen begann. Es gab nichts, woran ich mich hätte festhalten können und ich wäre unsanft gefallen, wäre nicht ein junger Mann vorbeigekommen und hätte mich davor bewahrt.

Ich muß bei dieser Peinlichkeit rot angelaufen sein, doch er war ein Gentleman und fragte, wohin ich wollte. Ich antwortete ihm und ohne weiterzufragen bot er mir galant seinen Arm an und geleitete mich zum Friedhof.  
Ich kam mir noch nie so erwachsen vor, als ich an seinem Arm durch die Straßen rutschte. Es machte unwahrscheinlich viel Spaß und das, obwohl wir uns zum Gespött der Leute machten.

Ich verbrachte wegen ihm nur kurze Zeit bei Mum und Dad. Ich habe es ihnen erklärt und ich hoffe, sie werden es verstehen.  
Mein Retter schlug vor, einen kleinen Umweg durch den Park zu machen und dort kamen wir ins Gespräch. Er heißt Alexandre Livingston und ist 23 Jahre alt. Zurzeit studiert er Jura und will, wie sein Vater Rechtsanwalt werden.

Vom sehen kannte ich ihn, denn schon oft hatte ich ihm von meinem Fenster aus nachgesehen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß er sich für mich interessieren würde, doch wir verbrachten fast zwei stunden im Park, bis ich meinen zitternden Körper nicht mehr verbergen konnte.

Sofort geleitete er mich nach Hause, doch als ich ihn bat, mit hineinzukommen und Onkel Charles kennenzulernen, meinte er, ich müßte erst einmal ein heißes Bad nehmen, damit ich keine Erkältung bekommen würde und davor wollte er mich nicht abhalten.  
Er wünschte mir vor unserer Haustür noch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und küßte mich leicht auf meine behandschute Hand.  
Ich schwebte wie auf Wolken in mein Zimmer, in dem mich jedoch die Realität wiedereinholte.

Ich mußte, bevor ich baden konnte, um endlich meinen Schüttelfrost loszuwerden, mir das heiße Wasser aus der Küche holen und die Wanne konnte mit zehn oder fünfzehn Kannen gefüllt werden.  
Jetzt habe ich solange gebadet, daß meine Haut ganz schrumpelig wurde, doch wärmer ist mir jetzt immer noch nicht.

Ich habe mir etwas zu Essen aus der Küche geholt und mich bei Onkel Charles für das Abendessen entschuldigt. Jetzt liege ich im Bett und rufe mir immer wieder in Erinnerung, wie er ausgesehen hat.

Charlotte, ist das Liebe oder bin ich nur geblendet, durch die Liebenswürdigkeit eines netten, jungen Mannes?

Ich wünschte, du wärst hier und könntest mir eine Antwort auf all meine Fragen geben. Ich habe mir über mein Nachthemd schon zwei Umhänge geschlungen und liege unter der dicken Decke, doch ich zittere immer noch.

Ich hoffe, daß ich keine Erkältung bekomme, doch das würde mir ein paar freie Tage von meinem Privatlehrer verschaffen.

Ich werde mir jetzt etwas zu lesen nehmen.

Wieso ist die Liebe im wahren Leben nicht so einfach zu finden, wie in den vielen Büchern, die ich immer lese?

Vielleicht, weil das wahre Leben ganz anders ist, als es in Büchern beschrieben ist.

Dennoch hoffe ich, daß Alexandre sein Versprechen, mich wiederzusehen, wahrmacht.

19. Januar 1882

Jetzt ist es schon fast vier Wochen her, seitdem sich Alexandre von mir verabschiedet hatte und mir versprach wiederzukommen.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, daß ich die letzte Woche im alten Jahr im Bett verbracht habe. Nach meinem kleinen Spaziergang mit Alexandre, bekam ich eine furchtbare Erkältung.

Mir war heiß, dann wieder kalt. Ich hatte hohes Fieber und meine Nase lief unaufhörlich. Ich mußte im Bett bleiben und der Arzt verschrieb mir eine ekelhafte Medizin, die nicht geholfen hatte.

Die meiste Zeit über schlief ich und träumte wirre Sachen. In vielen meiner Träume kamen meine Eltern vor, doch dann dachte ich immer, wieso träume ich von meinen Eltern, wenn sie neben mir stehen und mir die Hand halten und jedesmal bin ich voller Hoffnung aufgewacht, doch es war nur Onkel Charles, der neben meinem Bett saß.

Als ich das erste Mal wieder aufstehen durfte und ich mich im Spiegel sah, erschrak ich sehr. Mein Gesicht wirkte ganz grau und meine Haare hingen strähnig daneben herunter.

Aber jetzt, nach dieser langen Zeit, fühle ich mich schon wieder besser, obwohl mein Herz schwer wird, je weiter die Zeit voranschreitet.

Ich habe mir einfach zu viel vorgemacht.

Es war ein ganz normaler Spaziergang mit einem jungen Mann. Nichts weiter.

Ich werde damit leben müssen.

März 1882

Ich habe lange nicht geschrieben, weil es sich nicht lohnte zu schreiben. Mein Leben ist einfach sehr langweilig. Ich habe Schule, gehe auf den Friedhof und manchmal in die Oper oder ins Theater.

Doch heute war ein wundervoller Tag, der es wert ist, daß ich alles genau aufschreibe.

Es war heute ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag, daß ich mich im Garten unter den großen Kirschenbaum setzte und Jules Verne las. Es wehte eine leichte Brise, die nach Sommer roch und ich schloß die Augen, um etwas in meinen Gedanken zu hängen und zu träumen, als ich plötzlich spürte, daß ich beobachtet wurde.

Schnell öffnete ich die Augen und konnte kaum meinen Augen trauen.

Alexandre stand direkt vor mir, in unserem Garten.

„Mr. Livingston!" rief ich, da ich ihn ja nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit mit dem Vornamen anreden darf.

Und er antwortet ganz wie ein Gentleman „Miss Thomson? Darf ich sie zu einem kleinen Spaziergang entführen?"  
Er bot mir seinen Arm an und ich überlegte nicht lange.  
Ich warf mir ein Tuch um die Schultern, nahm seinen Arm und gemeinsam gingen wir in den Park, in dem wir Weihnachten waren. Überall war der frühling ausgebrochen. Kleine Jungen ließen auf dem See ihre Boote fahren, elegante Damen und Herren schlenderten unter den Bäumen entlang und hier und da fütterten ältere Damen die Vögel.

Dann konnte ich nicht mehr aushalten. Wir hatten den ganzen Weg nicht miteinander geredet und nun wollte ich es wissen.

Ich fragte ihn also, weshalb er sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Doch seine Antwort verwirrte mich.

Er sagte, er hätte sich bei unserem Portier erkundigt, ein paar Tage nach unserem Treffen.

Aber unser Butler meinte, ich würde ihn nicht mehr sehen wollen und so ging er wieder.

Als ich ihm gestand, daß ich mich freute ihn zu sehen, war er überglücklich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
Wir schlenderten schweigend am See entlang, als wir eine Gruppe junger Männer Baseball spielen sahen. Mich hatte dieser Sport schon immer fasziniert und wenn ich allein in unserem Garten war, habe ich mit einem einfachen Stock und Steinen geübt. Dennoch wünschte ich mir nichts mehr, als eines Tages einmal richtig dieses Spiel zu spielen.  
Wir sahen den Jungs eine Weile zu, bis sie eine Pause machten und Alexandre mich in das Café einlud.

Je länger wir redeten, desto mehr hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde ihn schon länger kennen, als nur ein paar Tage. Ich sprach seit langen wieder mit jemandem über den Tod meiner Eltern.

Auch Alexandre hatte seine Mutter verloren. Sie starb bei seiner Geburt, deshalb kannte er sie nicht und sein Vater heiratete darauf schnell wieder. Alexandre erzählte mir, daß er zu seiner Stiefmutter ein sehr gutes Verhältnis habe und er sie sogar mit Mum anredete, genau wie seine drei jüngeren Brüder.

Ich unterhielt mich prächtig mit ihm und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Als wir auf dem Heimweg waren, fragte ich vorsichtig, ob und wann ich ihn diesmal wiedersehen würde.

Er blieb stehen und erst dachte ich, ich hätte ihn verärgert, doch dann sah er mir in die Augen und sagte, daß ich das merkwürdigste Mädchen sei, daß er jemals kennengelernt hätte.  
Ich dachte zuerst, daß er das als Mahnung oder Rüge meinte, doch er lachte auf und meinte, daß ich völlig unkonventionell und selbstbewußt sei, wie sonst niemand.

Das machte mich sehr stolz, daß er das zu mir gesagt hatte.

Alexandre begleitete mich wieder bis vor die Tür, doch diesmal küßte er nicht meine Hand, sondern beugte sich leicht vor und hauchte mir einen zarten Kuß auf meine Wange.  
Ich wußte gar nicht, wie mir geschah. Ich sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war und ging dann erst ins Haus.  
Ich hatte mir meine Gefühle wohl doch nicht eingebildet, oder Charlotte? Ich bin so glücklich, wie seit langem nicht mehr.


	3. 3

Magkenzie ging schweigend durch das Haus. Seit Wochen regnete es nun schon unaufhörlich. Dicke Tropfen platschten gegen das Fenster, als sie herausschaute. Sie wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen, denn wenn sie nur einen Schritt vor die Tür gemacht hätte, wäre sie sofort bis auf die Haut nass gewesen. Alexandre hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr besucht. Seit ihrem gemeinsamen Ausflug im März waren sie zwar noch ein paar Mal dort gewesen, doch Magkenzie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihr Onkel die Beziehung nicht gutheißen würde.

Obwohl Magkenzie immer darauf achtete, dass zwischen ihnen beiden nichts passierte, merkte sie, wie unruhig Alexandre wurde. Sie ließ es zu, dass er sie auf die Wange küsste, doch mehr traute sie sich nicht.

Magkenzie fehlten die langen Gespräche, die die beiden immer führten. Öfters war es schon vorgekommen, dass sie über die Rolle zwischen Mann und Frau sprachen. Auch wenn Magkenzie von ihren Eltern so erzogen worden war, dass sie sich als Frau durchsetzen konnte, hielt sie sich trotzdem an die vorherrschenden Regeln.

Alexandre fand diese jedoch, was für einen jungen Mann sehr selten war, veraltet und setzte sich dafür ein, dass mehr Frauen Jura studieren konnten. Er hielt Vorträge über die „moderne Frau im 19. Jahrhundert" und schrieb öfters Artikel für eine kleine Zeitung.

Magkenzie konnte bei seinen Ideen nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass eines Tages Frauen die gleichen Rechte wie Männer hätten; sie wählen konnten, alleine Kinder großziehen und die gleiche Arbeit verrichten konnten wie Männer.

Jetzt, wo sie in das triste Grau draußen sah, musste sie bei den Gedanken an ihn lächeln.

Mehrmals hatte sie schon darüber nachgedacht, was sie machen würde, wenn er um ihre Hand anhalten würde. Alexandre hatte gerade seinen 24. Geburtstag gefeiert und würde bald mit seinem Studium fertig sein.

Magkenzie schlenderte weiter, bis sie merkte, dass sie zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Onkels ging. Dieser war in letzter Zeit immer seltsamer und verschlossener geworden. Magkenzie sah ihn jetzt nur noch zum Frühstück, denn Mittag- und Abendessen nahm er in seinem Zimmer ein. Er sprach selten mit ihr und dann auch nur über das Wetter, ihre Leistungen in der Schule oder anderen unwichtigen Dingen.

Leise klopfte sie an die wundervoll verzierte Mahagonitür und trat, als nichts zu hören war, ein.

Früher war dies einmal das Arbeitszimmer für ihren Vater gewesen. Ihr Vater war ein erfolgreicher Banker gewesen und hatte sich Anwesen und Vermögen beim Anlegen von Aktien verdient.  
Damals war dieses Zimmer voller Wärme und Geborgenheit gewesen. Magkenzie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, welche Gemälde an den Wänden gehangen hatten.

Sie waren alle nacheinander verschwunden. Wo sie geblieben waren, wusste sie nicht. Nur das Portrait von ihrem Vater hing noch einsam über dem Kamin. Dieser war an, obwohl ihr Onkel nicht im Zimmer war.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen Aktenstapel und zerrissene Blätter lagen überall auf dem Fußboden.

Sie stellte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und begann die Stapel ordentlich zu schichten. Dabei rutschten ihr einige aus der Hand und fielen auf den Boden. Sie hob sie auf und sah, was darauf geschrieben stand. Es war die Hypothek für das Haus, ihr Haus.

„Onkel Charles hat eine Hypothek auf mein Haus aufgenommen?" fragte sie sich selbst und grübelte nach. „Hatte Onkel Charles Geldprobleme?"  
Sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür geöffnet und ihr Onkel betrat den Raum. Schnell legte sie die Hypothek unter einen Stapel anderer Papiere und ging auf ihren Onkel zu.

„Onkel Charles, ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hättest, heute Abend mit mir in die Oper zu gehen. Es wird „Der eingebildete Kranke" von Molière aufgeführt", Fragte sie ihn.

„Nein, mein Kind. Ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun. Würdest du mich bitte entschuldigen?" fragte er sie.

Langsam verließ sie den Raum.

Die beantragte Hypothek ließ ihr keine Ruhe mehr.

14. Juli 1882

Den Unabhängigkeitstag habe ich heute zum ersten Mal mit Alexandres Familie gefeiert. Er stellte mich seinen Eltern ganz offiziell vor und ich weiß nicht genau, was ich davon halten soll. Seine Mutter (ich soll sie schon bei ihrem Vornamen Ashley nennen) nahm mich sofort in die Arme, als wäre ich schon die Verlobte ihres Sohnes. Wahrscheinlich denken sie das auch, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich will. In zwei Monaten werde ich 17 und eigentlich suchen die Mütter, die Mädchen in diesem Alter haben einen geeigneten Mann aus, doch Onkel Charles wird sich nicht darum kümmern. Außerdem kennt er keine Leute in Boston. Ich habe ihn nur mit Geschäftspartnern reden sehen und diese waren in seinem Alter.

Als ich in Alexandres Familie so herzlich aufgenommen wurde, fiel sogleich die gesamte Last von mir ab, die sich gesammelt hatte, seit Alexandre mich gefragt hatte, ob ich den Unabhängigkeitstag mit ihm feiern wollte.

Zu siebt sahen wir uns das Feuerwerk im Hafen an, denn Alexandres Brüder waren auch mit. Wir haben viel herumgealbert und gelacht und zum ersten Mal hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass mir in der ganzen letzten Zeit etwas fehlte und nun weiß ich auch was: das Lachen.

Alexandre s Bruder Theodore war der Scherzbold unter den dreien. Ich musste mir den Bauch halten, so habe ich gelacht und danach war mir richtig schwindelig. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ich ein neues Kleid anhatte und das Dienstmädchen mein Korsett sehr eng geschnürt hatte.

Alexandre machte mir auf dem Nachhauseweg, für den er und ich die Kutsche seines Vaters bekommen hatten, viele Komplimente, doch als er mir vor unserer Haustür auf den und küssen wollte, drehte ich mich schnell weg. Er war, glaube ich, enttäuscht, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

Oh, Charlotte, was soll ich bloß tun. Ich traue mich nicht Alexandre Onkel Charles vorzustellen, denn ich habe Angst, er könnte mir verbieten ihn zusehen und dann wüsste ich nicht, was ich machen würde.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich noch warten und ihm erst alles sagen, wenn feststeht, welche Beziehung Alexandre und ich haben werden.

Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass alles gut ausgehen wird. Hoffe ich doch.

23. August 1882

Heute war Onkel Charles' Geburtstag. Er wurde 50., doch wir feierten allein. Jedenfalls schien es fast so. Ich hatte extra einen Kuchen gebacken und das Gartenhaus schön hergerichtet. Um Onkel Charles Alexandre endlich vorzustellen, hatte ich ihn ohne das Wissen meines Onkels eingeladen.

Er kam pünktlich um drei und sah einfach wunderbar aus. Er hatte sich extra fein gemacht, einen Frack angezogen, obwohl dieser sehr unnatürlich an ihm wirkte.

Ich wäre ihm fast in unserem Garten um den Hals gefallen, doch der Anstand verbreitete es mir. Ich trug hingegen das luftige Sommerkleid aus feinster Pariser Spitze, welches ich im Schrank meiner Mutter gefunden hatte. Es sah einfach wunderschön aus und so konnte ich es im Andenken an Mum tragen.

Ich deckte gerade den Tisch, als Onkel Charles kam. Ich musste ihn am Tag zuvor überreden am Nachmittag in den Garten zu kommen, denn sonst wäre er den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer geblieben.

Er schlurfte über den Rasen und da fiel mir auf, wie sehr sich seine Gestalt in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte. Früher war er etwas beleibter gewesen, doch nun hingen sein Hemd und seine Weste an ihm herunter, wie an einer Vogelscheuche. Sein Haar war noch grauer und weniger geworden und unter den Augen hatte er dicke Tränensäcke.

Ich ging auf meinen Onkel zu und hakte mich bei ihm unter.

„Lieber Onkel Charles, ich möchte dir einen sehr guten Bekannten vorstellen. Das ist Mr. Alexandre Livingston", sagte ich und stellte die beiden einander vor.

Danach setzten wir uns ein wenig steif an den Kaffeetisch und ich hatte Mühe das Gespräch in Gang zu halten. Nicht, weil Alexandre so still war, sondern weil Onkel Charles immer einsilbiger wurde und von sich aus nichts mehr sagte.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde Quälerei gab ich schließlich auf und unterhielt mich alleine mit Alexandre. Mein Onkel schien das nicht zu stören, denn nachdem er seinen Kuchen aufgegessen hatte, ging er wieder ins Haus.

Ich sah ihm nach, doch Alexandre meinte, er fände ihn ganz nett.

„Du kanntest ihn vorher nicht. Er war wie sonst kein anderer, den ich kannte. Immer wenn er früher gekommen ist, hatte er mir Spielsachen mitgebracht. Er klingelte nie an der Haustür, sondern pochte laut dagegen. So wusste ich schon, dass er kam und lief ihm entgegen. Er hielt seine Arme auf, damit ich hineinlaufen konnte und warf mich dann so oft in die Luft, bis meine Mutter ihn bat endlich aufzuhören. Danach war mir immer ganz schwindelig."  
Ich stockte. Damals, ja damals war Onkel Charles ganz anders gewesen. Nicht nur seine Erscheinung hatte sich verändert, auch innerlich war er ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden.

Ich muß ziemlich lange in meinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen sein, denn inzwischen fielen große, dicke Tropfen auf das Dach des Pavillons.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte mich Alexandre, doch ich hatte schon meine Sandalen ausgezogen und lief barfuss durch den warmen Regen.

Er sah mich etwas belustigt an, doch als ich ihn aufforderte zu mir zu kommen, stand er langsam auf und kam zu mir in den Regen.

Ich streckte die Hände in den Himmel und begann mich zu drehen.

Es war unglaublich. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, bis ich wieder die Augen öffnete und die Erde sich vor meinen Augen drehte. Ich taumelte durch den Garten, als wäre ich betrunken und wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung fiel ich in Alexandres Arme.

„Es ist wohl unser Schicksal, dass du mich jedes Mal auffängst!" sagte ich und als er mich wieder auf meine eigenen Beine stellte, kamen sich unserer Gesichter ganz nah. Ich wollte, dass er mich jetzt küsste. Ich war bereit für meinen ersten wirklichen Kuss, doch mit einem Mal war die romantische Stimmung weg. Alexandre sah schnell zu unserem Haus, nahm Abstand von mir und ging wieder in den Pavillon.

Jetzt ist es fast Mitternacht und es kommt mir vor, als wäre der ganze Tag nur ein Traum gewesen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das alles wirklich passiert ist, denn nachdem wir uns wieder artig in das Gartenhaus gesetzt hatten, redeten wir genauso wie vorher über belanglose Dinge.

Es gibt einen Kinderreim, der meine Gefühle einfach und doch präzise wiedergibt:

Everbody needs somebody

Everbody needs somebody to love

Someone to love

Sweetheart to miss

Sugar to kiss

Ich wünschte mir, es wäre alles so einfach, wie dieser Reim.

Jetzt bin ich auf noch über meinem Tagebuch eingeschlafen. Der peinlichste Moment war, als ich mich heute Morgen im Spiegel gesehen habe. Ich habe auf meiner eigenen Schrift geschlafen und die Tinte hatte auf mein Gesicht abgefärbt.

Ich musste mich zweimal waschen, damit man nichts mehr sah. Es wäre auch wirklich zu peinlich gewesen, wenn man meine privatesten Gedanken auf meiner Wange lesen könnte.

Ich werde heute noch zum Friedhof gehen, doch zuerst muss ich mit meinem Lehrer die Frage erörtern, ob der Mensch Gottes Ebenbild ist und warum der Mensch dann fehlerhaft ist.

Furchtbar...


	4. Chapter 4

Im Herbst 1882 bemerkte Magkenzie die größte Veränderung an ihrem Onkel. An diesem Abend war sie gerade auf dem Weg zur Haustür, um sich die Oper „Carmen" anzusehen, als sich ihr Onkel ihr in den Weg stellte.

„wo möchtest du denn zu dieser späten Stunde noch hin, Magkenzie?" fragte er und verschränkte herrisch die Arme vor der Brust.

„Onkel Charles, ich habe dir heute morgen erzählt, daß ich in die Oper möchte. Du wirst dich erinnern, denn ich habe die Karte schon vor vier Tagen gekauft und dich um das Geld gebeten!"  
„Du wirst jedoch nicht zu dieser Aufführung gehen! Für eine junge Dame deines Alters gehört es sich nicht alleine in die Oper zu gehen!"

„Dann kannst du ja mitkommen. Es wird sicher noch ein paar Karten an der Abendkasse geben", sagte sie und wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen, doch er hielt sie an der Schulter fest.

„Du wirst nicht in die Oper gehen. Ich habe gehört, daß dieses Stück... schlechte Kritiken bekommen hat. Die Handlung ist nicht für dich gemacht."

„Onkel Charles, du weist sicher nicht einmal worum es in dieser Oper geht, oder?" fragte sie ihn, doch er spielte sich vor ihr auf.

Wie sie so etwas sagen könne, und wie sie in diesem Ton mit ihm reden könne?

Magkenzie war richtig erschrocken über diesen Wutausbruch ihres Onkels. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen und ging deshalb schnell in ihr Zimmer zurück.

04. Oktober 1882

Ich hatte mir gerade überlegt, wie sich Onkel Charles in der letzten Zeit verändert hatte.

Ich durfte nicht mehr in die Oper, ins Theater und wenn ich zum Friedhof wollte, mußte ich ihm jedes Mal erklären, was ich dort wollte und wann ich wieder zurück sein würde.

Jetzt wo die Tage immer länger werden frage ich mich, ob Onkel Charles schon immer so gewesen ist, oder ob er sich in der letzten Zeit so stark verändert hat. Es ist furchtbar, denn ich kann mit niemandem darüber reden. In den wenigen Momenten, in denen ich Alexandre sehe, reden wir nicht über meinen Onkel. Außerdem kennt er Onkel Charles nicht anders.

Ich bin verzweifelt. Mein Leben rinnt mir langsam aus den Händen und ich habe nicht bemerkt, daß es schon damals, als Mum und Dad gestorben sind, begonnen hat. Ich habe keine Freude mehr an meinem Leben. Wofür bin ich überhaupt noch hier. Ich habe kein Ziel, denn wie ich aus Andeutungen und eigener Nachforschung herausgefunden habe, ist Onkel Charles mehr als pleite. Wahrscheinlich besitze ich nicht einmal mehr ein Erbe, welches 9ich antreten kann, wenn ich volljährig werde. Ich wünschte mir, ich wäre einganz normales Mädchen, daß irgendwo lebt, wo es keine Sorgen hat; morgens aufstehen kann und sich auf den Tag freut. Wenn die Sonne morgens noch nicht aufgegangen ist und der Nebel düster in den Straßen hängt, möchte ich am liebsten liegen bleiben und mir die Decke über den Kopf ziehen. Ich würde warten, bis ein junger, gutaussehender Mann vorbeikommt und mich aus meiner Misere befreit. Ich weiß, daß dieser junge Mann keine zwei Blocks von unserem Haus entfernt wohnt, doch ich weiß auch, daß es für uns nie eine Zukunft geben wird. Alexandre ist noch bei seinem Studium und wenn Onkel Charles sich irgendwann auch mal für einen geeigneten Mann für mich umsieht, würde die Wahl sicher nicht auf Alexandre fallen. Dieser verdient ihm zurzeit sicher zu wenig Geld. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, daß Alexandre mich auch ohne Mitgift nehmen würde.

Ich frage mich immer, ob andere Mädchen in meinem Alter ähnliche Probleme haben, oder ob ich damit alleine bin. Gern hätte ich einen Vertrauten mit dem man über all die Dinge reden kann. Es hilft mir sehr, daß du dmir zuhörst, Charlotte, doch ich wünschte manchmal, du könntest mir Ratschläge und Tips geben, damit ich mich nicht mehr so einsam fühle.

Ich bin bei dir, auch wenn du mich nicht siehst.

Ich höre dich, auch wenn du mich nicht hörst.

Ich sehe dich, auch wenn du mich nicht siehst.

Ich fühle dich und ich weiß, daß auch du mich fühlst.

Dezember 1882

Es ist etwas Furchtbares passiert! Onkel Charles muß, auch wenn ich das nicht sagen dürfte, völlig den verstand verloren haben. Alles begann Anfang diesen Monats.

Onkel Charles bat mich in sein Zimmer und stellte mir einen Geschäftspartner vor.

Es war ein widerlicher, schmieriger, alter „GELDSACK". Er hieß Mr. Edgar Rubenstone. Er war mir gleich von Beginn an unsympathisch, obwohl ich mir richtig Mühe gab, nett und höflich zu sein.

Mr. Rubenstone war zwar höflich und kultiviert, doch als ich den ganzen Abend neben ihm sitzen mußte (Onkel Charles ließ mich nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer und später aßen wir drei zusammen Abendessen) merkte ich, wie mich dieser alte Mann immer von der Seite anstarrte. Es war mir fast unheimlich, denn immer wenn ich ihn direkt ansah, sah er zu Onkel Charles. Es war mir fast unheimlich, doch seine Blicke durchbohrten mich, als würde er mich mit seinen Augen ausziehen.

Es war, als wäre ich nur ein Lustobjekt, daß begutachtete wurde.

Ich konnte nicht einmal mit meinem Onkel reden, weil dieser die gesamte Zeit mit Mr. Rubenstone über irgendwelche Aktienfonds und Renditen sprach.

Ich kam mir vor, wie eine billige Beigabe und wünschte mich meilenweit weg.

Als Mr. Rubenstone sich endlich verabschiedete und er sagte, er würde sich freuen mich wieder zu sehen, bete ich zu Gott, daß dies nie geschehen würde.

Kurze Zeit später, zwei Wochen waren vielleicht vergangen, wollte ich erneut zum Friedhof, da zu dieser Zeit das Wetter etwas besser wurde und es nicht mehr so kalt war.

Da machte ich mich auf den Weg, doch an der Haustür wurde ich von Onkel Charles eingeholt. Es war, als hätte er den ganzen Tag nur darauf gelauert mir verbieten zu können, zum Friedhof zu gehen. Das ließ ich jedoch nicht auf mir sitzen. Da Onkel Charles jedoch auch ein frömmiger Christ ist, hatte er mir diese Abwechslung erlaubt. Er beendete jedoch seine Ausführungen mit dem Satz: „Magkenzie, ich will dich nicht noch einmal mit diesem jungen Mann sehen, den du unvernüftigerweise zu meinem Geburtstag eingeladen hattest!" Daraufhin drehte er sich um und ging wieder in sein Arbeitzimmer.

Ich war ganz verstört. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt. War dieses Verbot wirklich ausgesprochen worden? Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, doch Onkel Charles machte es wahr.

Ich wurde nun jedes Mal von unserem Butler begleitet, wenn ich nur das Haus verließ um zu sehen, ob es warm oder kalt war.

Alexandre sah ich in dieser Zeit nur zweimal. Einmal, als ich ihm hin aller Heimlichkeit erklärte, daß ich ihn nicht mehr sehen dürfte und das zweite Mal, als ich mich trotz des Verbots mit ihm im hinteren Teil unseres Gartens traf und fünf Minuten mit ihm sprechen konnte.

Er versprach mir, mich mitzunehmen, wenn er nur mit seinem Studium fertig wäre, doch das dauerte noch mindestens drei Jahre. Und für mich war dies eine Ewigkeit. So lange wollte ich warten, denn ein Versprechen sollte eingelöst werden.

Oh Charlotte, ich weiß nicht, wie das weitergehen soll. Am Ende soll ich vielleicht noch diesen alten, kauzigen Mr. Rubenstone heiraten? Er ist mindestens dreimal so alt wie ich und ich will nicht in Boston versauern, wie fast alle Hausfrauen.

Ich möchte die Welt sehen, wenigstens das Land, in dem ich lebe. Ich will seine Schönheiten sehen; die Berge der Rocky Mountains, die tiefen Schluchten des Grand Canyon und die endlose Weite des mittleren Westens.

Ich habe schon so viel von Frauen gelesen, die sich diesen Traum erfüllt haben. Ich möchte dies jedoch nicht auf eigene Faust machen. Ich möchte mit meinem Mann die Wildnis erkunden und mich vielleicht an einem schönen Platz niederlassen.

Aber ich glaube, es wird nur einer meiner vielen Träume bleiben. Einige kann ich mir vielleicht irgendwann erfüllen. Ich kann zum Beispiel mit meinen eigenen Kindern Baseball spielen, natürlich nur, wenn sie Jungs sind, und mit meinen Töchtern könnte ich über die schönsten Romane reden, wie mit einer Freundin.

Ach Charlotte, es ist, als würde ich mein ganzes Leben planen, doch ich bin noch nicht einmal verlobt. Was hat das Leben bloß noch mit mir vor?

„Mein liebes Kind. Heute Abend kommt Mr. Rubenstone vorbei, um mit uns zu Abend zu essen. Es wäre ganz reizend, wenn du das rote Kleid anziehst?" sagte Onkel Charles und küßte Magkenzie liebevoll auf die Stirn, ehe er in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschwand.

Sie saß wie angewurzelt auf ihrem Stuhl. Haß stieg in ihr auf und sie konnte ihn nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Wütend nahm sie ihren Frühstücksteller und schleuderte ihn mit voller Wuchte an die holzgetäfelte Wand.

Der zierliche Teller zersprang in tausend Stücke. Langsam stand Magkenzie auf und hockte sich neben die Scherben. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf den Boden. Das Porzellan hatte ihrer Mutter gehört und war schon in mehreren Generationen in dem Besitz der Familie.

Magkenzie wußte nicht, ob sie wegen des Tellers weinte oder weil sie vermutete, was ihr bevorstand.

Vor einigen Wochen, als Magkenzie sich das neue Kleid schneidern ließ, wollte ihr Onkel, daß es umgenäht wurde, weil es ihm zu aufreizend gewesen war.

Magkenzie war zwar anderer Meinung, doch ihm zuliebe hatte sie einen neuen Termin mit der Schneiderin ausgemacht. Da dieser jedoch erst in drei Tagen war, hatte es bisher im Schrank gehangen.

„Miss, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte plötzlich Clark, ihr Diener, der durch den Krach aufmerksam geworden war.

„Nein, danke, es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Magkenzie und wischte sich unauffällig die Tränen weg. Sie stand auf und wies den Diener an die Scherben wegzuräumen.

In ihrem Zimmer holte sie das Kleid aus dem Schrank und hielt es vor sich.

Als sie sich im Spiegel sah, fand sie sich nicht mehr so wunderschön, wie sie sich am Anfang gefunden hatte, als das Kleid neu war. Es war, als habe ihr Onkel ihre Freude für das Kleid zunichte gemacht.

Was ist nur los mit mir? dachte Magkenzie und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Das Kleid blieb achtlos auf ihrem Schoß liegen.

Vielleicht will sich Onkel Charles nur bessere Karten durch mich verschaffen. Vielleicht interpretiere ich einfach zu viel in diesen aufgeblasenen Mann, der sich Mr. Rubenstone nennt, hinein. Vielleicht wollen beide nur angenehme Gesellschaft haben? Dachte sie weiter.

Sie kam zu dem Entschluß, daß sie an diesem Abend höflich, aber distanziert bleiben wollte. Mr. Rubenstone sollte nicht denken, daß ihr etwas an ihm liege, aber sie wollte auch ihrem Onkel keine Schande machen.

12. Februar 1883

Das Leben geht immer weiter, mal interessanter, mal langweiliger. Ich habe zurzeit ein sehr stürmisches Leben, wenn stürmisch das richtige Wort für das ist, was ich gerade durchmache.

Seit Onkel Charles mir verboten hatte, mich mit Alexandre zu treffen, müssen wir es heimlich machen. Am besten eignet sich die Zeit, in der er sich mit Geschäftspartnern trifft.

Einmal saßen Alexandre und ich im Kohlenkeller und Onkel Charles hat es nicht gemerkt, obwohl ich einen schwarzen Strich auf der Wange hatte.

Die Zeit, die ich mit Alexandre verbringen darf, ist mir die Wichtigste. Ich bin stolz sagen zu können, daß ich in ihm einen Freund gefunden habe. Er hört mir einfach nur zu und redet mir keine oberklugen Antworten ein. Es ist schade, daß wir uns verstecken müssen, obwohl doch gar nicht zwischen uns ist. Ich habe immer darauf geachtet meinen toten Eltern keine Schande zu bereiten und bisher habe ich es immer geschafft, doch Onkel Charles zwingt mich nun mein gesamtes bisheriges Leben zu überdenken.

Es ist gestern etwas Furchtbares passiert. Ich war vollkommen schockiert, deshalb kann ich auch erst jetzt über meine Gefühle schreiben.

Mr. Rubenstone hat bei meinem Onkel um meine Hand angehalten. Onkel Charles war wenigstens so einfühlsam, daß er mir die Entscheidung überlassen hatte, doch es stand schon von vornherein fest, welche Antwort ich geben sollte.

Mein ganzes Leben habe ich wie jedes kleine Mädchen darauf gewartet, daß ein Märchenprinz kommt, um mich zu heiraten, aber vielleicht gibt es die wahre und einzige Liebe nur im Märchen. Ich habe Mr. Rubenstone bis jetzt noch keine Antwort gegeben. Ich weiß, daß mein Abgang gestern Abend überhaupt nicht bühnenreif war, aber ich denke, daß es Mr. Rubenstone egal ist, wie ich mich verhalte, solange ich noch hübsch anzusehen bin. Es ist einfach furchtbar gewesen.

Als Mr. Rubenstone kam, ging ich gerade die Treppe hinunter. Um Onkel Charles zu ärgern habe ich ein anderes, sehr hoch geschloßenes Kleid getragen. Mr. Rubenstone hat mich mit seinen Augen verschlugen und das, obwohl er so alt ist.

Wir begrüßten uns höflich, doch er küßte mir mit seinen fleischigen Lippen meine Hand, hätte ich das Korsett enger getragen, wäre ich vor Ekel ohnmächtig geworden, doch ich atmete durch den Mund ein und durch die Nase aus, damit ich nicht seinen ekelhaften Geruch wahrnehmen mußte.

Wir gingen zusammen in den Salon, wo Onkel Charles und Mr. Rubenstone sich über verschiedene Kurse von Aktien unterhielten. Mich ließen sie nicht zu Wort kommen nur, als ich ihnen sagen wollte, daß das Essen bereit wäre.

Ich langweilte mich schon jetzt zu Tode, doch als es Essen gab, kam der Höhepunkt. Mr. Rubenstone aß so langsam, daß ich schon Stunden vor ihm fertig war. Auch Onkel Charles wurde nach der Suppe ungeduldig, doch beim Hauptgang übertraf sich der alte Mann noch selbst. Er aß, als hätte er seine Henkersmahlzeit vor sich. Während er aß, redete so stark auf meinen Onkel ein, daß die Tischdecke ganz fleckig von dem Bratensaft wurde. Ich saß zum Glück etwas weiter weg, sonst hätte ich mich erbrochen, als Mr. Rubenstone mich mit seinem fetten Grinsen anstarrte und ich dabei noch die Reste seiner Mahlzeit sehen konnte.

Nach dem Essen wollte ich mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen, doch Onkel Charles hielt mich zurück und ich mußte mit den beiden Männern in das Raucherzimmer gehen. Ich haßte Zigarren, wobei Mr. Rubenstone sie wohl liebte. Ich habe nach der Fünften aufgehört zu zählen, doch die Luft in dem Raum konnte man anfassen.

Mir brannten schon die Augen, als plötzlich Mr. Rubenstone aufstand und sich vor Onkel Charles aufbaute. Dann sagte er nur: „Mr. Zachery , ich bitte sie mich erst anzuhören, ehe sie antworten. Seit drei Jahren bin ich nun schon Witwer. Wie sie wissen haben mir meine erste Frau und meine zweite Frau männliche Erben geschenkt, doch wäre ein Privileg für ihre Nichte, wenn sie mir noch einen schenken würde. Ich habe eine gute Stellung in der Gesellschaft und werde auch in den nächsten Jahrzehnten keine Probleme mit der Finanzierung eines luxuriösen Lebensstils haben. Deshalb bitte ich sie, mein Angebot anzunehmen. Ich bitte sie jedoch dafür um die Hand ihrer Nichte."

Mir blieb der Atem stecken und ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Ich würgte kurz und sah Onkel Charles an. Dieser sah mich lächelnd an und schien glücklich zu sein, doch als ich von einem zum anderen sah, von den dickbauchigen, alten Schurken zu meinem lieben, einfühlsamen Onkel, wußte ich, daß dies kein Alptraum war. Dieser Alptraum war mein Leben und dies glitt mir nun gerade aus der Hand.

„Mein lieber Mr. Rubenstone. Ich spreche auch im Namen meiner Nichte, daß ich mich geschmeichelt über dieses Angebot fühle, dennoch muß ich eine Bedenkzeit einräumen. Sie ist erst siebzehn und hat gerade ihre Eltern verloren, deshalb würde eine neue Umgebung ihr Gleichgewicht zerstören..."

Mehr konnte ich nicht mehr hören, denn ich stand mit einem Sprung auf und lief zur Tür, die Treppe hoch und in mein Zimmer. Dort schloß ich die Tür hinter mir, drehte den Schlüssel dreimal um und warf mich aufs Bett. Ich weinte, bis ich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Mein Gefühl hatte mich nicht getäuscht und nun mußte ich einen Weg aus dieser mißlichen Lage finden.

Onkel Chalres kam, nachdem ich unten die Tür hatte zuschlagen hören, und klopfte an, doch ich öffnete ihm nicht.

Er hatte mich schändlich hintergangen und ich hatte nicht vor ihm so schnell zu verzeihen. Er gab nach zehn Minuten auf und ging wieder.

Ich hatte mich selbst bei dem Tod meiner Eltern nicht so allein gefühlt.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll? Ich sehe nur zwei Auswege, doch ich weiß nicht, welchen ich wählen soll.

Ich würde mich so gerne an Alexandre anlehnen und mit ihm über alles sprechen. Auch wenn wir mittellos wären, wie gerne würde ich Alexandres Frau werden und nicht die dieses alten Mannes.


	5. Chapter 5

April 1883

Jetzt, nachdem ich mir alles durch den Kopf hab gehen lassen, habe ich eine Lösung gefunden. Ich muß die Sache nur logisch betrachten. Für mich kommt gar nicht in Frage, den alten Mr. Rubenstone zu heiraten.

Ich werde entweder ein eigenes Leben leben oder meinen Eltern in den Tod folgen. Für welche Möglichkeit ich mich entscheide weiß ich noch nicht.

Ich werde jedoch Onkel Charles von meiner Entscheidung, ihn nicht zu heiraten, berichten. Und zwar jetzt gleich.

03. Mai 1883

Es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr. Als ich gestern Onkel Charles von meiner Entscheidung erzählt habe, ist er wütend geworden und hat mich angebrüllt. Danach sperrte er mich in meinem Zimmer ein und ohne Abendessen mußte ich dort bleiben, bis jetzt.

Mein Bauch knurrt vor Hunger, doch ich habe mich geweigert etwas zu essen, als Onkel Charles mir etwas brachte.

Ich habe noch ein paar Monate Zeit, ehe ich heiraten muß. Ich habe gestern, bevor ich mit Onkel Charles redete, unseren Butler bestochen, damit er Alexandre einen Brief bringt. Ich bete, daß die dreißig Dollar genug waren und Clark den Brief nicht Onkel Charles zeigte.

Ich werde...

Plötzlich horchte sie auf. Sie war sich nicht sicher, doch als wieder etwas gegen ihr Fenster flog, ging sie hin und öffnete es. In der Dunkelheit des frühen Abends konnte sie kaum erkennen, wer unter ihrem Fenster stand, doch sie wußte instinktiv, wer es war.

„Alexandre!" flüsterte sie hocherfreut ihren Freund zu sehen.

Dieser sagte nichts, sondern benutzte das Spalier, an dem im Sommer die Rosen emporrankten als Leiter, um zu ihr zu kommen.

Magkenzie konnte kaum glauben, daß er gekommen war, ehe er nicht durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer geklettert war und sie in seinen Armen lag.

Sie konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sie schluchzte und erzählte ihm mit stockenden Worten, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, daß er schnell zu ihr kommen mußte.

„Ist ja gut", sagte er liebevoll und ging mit ihr zu ihrem Sofa, auf das sie sich setzten.

„Zusammen werden wir eine Lösung finden!" Er strich ihr vorsichtig die Strähnen, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatten, aus ihrem Gesicht und hielt sie solange im Arm, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Es tut mir so Leid", schluchzte sie und rückte anstandshalber etwas von ihm ab, doch er sagte nur: „Mag, wir sind doch Freunde, oder? Und Freunde helfen sich doch gegenseitig."

Sie nickte leicht, fast unmerklich.

„Was wir jetzt machen müssen ist, einen Ausweg zu finden!" sagte er und überlegte.

„Es gibt keinen Ausweg!" schluchzte Magkenzie und begann wieder zu weinen. „Ich muß ihn heiraten, aber eher werde ich mich umbringen!"

„Das mußt du doch gar nicht. also, die Hochzeit würde im Frühjahr nächsten Jahres stattfinden, nicht wahr?" fragte er seine Freundin.

„JA!"

„Dann haben wir gut ein Jahr Zeit, um uns etwas zu überlegen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir heiraten würden?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Nein, das geht nicht. Onkel Charles und sein Geschäftspartner würden unsere Ehe annullieren lassen, weil ich noch nicht volljährig bin und wir ständen wieder ganz vorne."

„Warum versteht dein Onkel denn nicht, daß du einen doppelt so alten Mann nicht heiraten willst? Es muß mehr dahinter stehen, als nur eine normale Geschäftsbeziehung. Du hattest doch erzählt, daß sich dein Onkel in der letzten Zeit verändert hat."

„Hmm, ja, aber was soll das damit zu tun haben?" fragte Magkenzie, als ihr plötzlich die Antwort ganz logisch und klar vorkam.

„Er hat bei ihm Schulden, das wird es sein. Alexandre, ich habe in seinem Arbeitszimmer Schuldscheine und die Hypothek auf das Haus gesehen. Sicher hat er Schulden bei diesem Mr. Rubenstone und durch mich will er sie begleichen!" rief Magkenzie aufgeregt und sah ihren Freund an.

Hätte sie diese Erkenntnis nicht wie ein Schlag in der Magengrube getroffen, wäre sie Alexandre um den Hals gefallen, doch wie ein Stück Vieh von ihrem eigenen Onkel behandelt zu werden, traf sie härter als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

„Was willst du nun machen?" fragte Alexandre sie nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Das was jedes normale Mädchen in meiner Situation machen würde. Ich werde meinen Eltern in den Tod folgen!" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, doch Alexandre sprang auf.

„Nein! Das werde ich nicht zulassen und wenn ich dich das ganze restliche Lebens deines Onkels verstecken muß. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient, als dieses Ende. Denkt doch an all die Dinge, die du noch machen möchtest. Mag, wir finden eine Lösung. Laß mir ein paar Tage Zeit!" sagte er und küßte sie vorsichtig auf ihre tränennasse Wange.

„Ich werde übermorgen wiederkommen!"

Magkenzie stand auf und sah hinter ihm nach, als er in der Dunkelheit des Gartens verschwand.

Auch wenn sie noch nicht wußte, wie alles weitergehen sollte, fühlte sie sich besser. Es war, als hätte Alexandre ihr eine große Last abgenommen, als würde sie nicht mehr von ihren Sorgen zerdrückt werden und alles schien nicht mehr so schlimm, wie vor einer Stunde noch.

Sie wußte, daß ein Gespräch mit ihrem Onkel keinen Sinn mehr hatte, doch sie öffnete vorsichtig die Zimmertür und spähte in den dunklen Flur. Als sie ihr Zimmer verließ, umfing sie sogleich die eisige Kälte, die seit Wochen schon in dem alten Haus herrschte. Obwohl es Sommer war und draußen eine unerträgliche Schwüle herrschte, war es im Haus still und einsam. Das Blut gefror einem in den Adern und man wagte nicht laut zu reden.

Magkenzie kam sich vor wie eine Diebin, obwohl sie sich in ihrem eigenen Haus bewegte.

Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Onkels war nur angelehnt und Magkenzie schlich die letzten Schritte dorthin auf Zehenspitzen. Durch den kleinen Spalt fiel ein Lichtschein auf den Flur.

Sie spähte durch die Öffnung und sah ihren Onkel am Schreibtisch sitzen. Jetzt kam es nur auf ihre Schauspielkünste an und Magkenzie wußte, daß sie keine gute Lügnerin war.

Sie klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür und trat, als sich ihr Onkel nicht rührte, ein.

„Du solltest nicht so viel lesen, Onkel Charles. Du machst dir die Augen kaputt", sagte Magkenzie und ging um ihren Onkel herum. Dieser sah sie verwundert an. Er nahm die Brille von der Nase und rieb sich die roten Augen.

„Du hast Recht, mein Kind!"

„Ich wollte etwas mit dir besprechen, Onkel!" sagte sie weich, aber bestimmt. Jetzt war ihre große Stunde gekommen.

„Ich möchte dir eine gute Nichte sein", sagte sie und sah ihrem Onkel in die Augen, „aber ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, ehe ich mich für eine Ehe bereit fühle. Ich möchte die Hochzeit erst im Frühjahr stattfinden lassen."

Ihr Onkel sprang auf. „Aber natürlich, mein Kind. Du bekommst so viel Zeit, wie du möchtest. Du bist noch sehr jung, ich verstehe, dass du dich auf deine Rolle als Hausfrau und Mutter vorbereiten möchtest. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, daß du deine Meinung geändert hast. Mr. Rubenstone ist ein einflußreicher Mann. Er wird dir ein gutes Leben bieten können."

Magkenzie mußte sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ihr Onkel hatte, auch als er sie in den Arm nahm, nicht gemerkt, daß sie nur Zeit schinden wollte.

Selbst später, als sie in ihrem weichen Federbett lag, konnte sie nicht glauben, daß ihr Onkel auf ihre schlechte Lüge hereingefallen war. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie sich geweigert Mr. Rubenstone jemals wieder zu sehen und nun wollte sie ihn heiraten.

Es war kaum zu glauben.

Schon von weitem sah sie ihn. Alexandre stand lässig angelehnt an der Brücke, die über den kleinen Fluß führte, der den Friedhof umgab. Magkenzie mußte sich zwingen ihn nicht anzustarren und unbeeindruckt an ihm vorzugehen. Er sah einfach umwerfend aus. Selbst die etwas älteren Damen warfen ihm noch schmachtende Bliche zu.

Alexandre trug an diesem Tag sein dunkelblaues Jackett und dazu eine schwarze Mütze. Sein braunes Haar stand, wie meistens, in alle Richtungen ab und machten ihn lieb und sanftmütig, obwohl er versuchte es mit Pomade zu bändigen.

Neben sich stand ein Spazierstock und Alexandre trug elegant eine Zeitung unter dem Arm.

Magkenzie mußte sich anstrengen nicht sofort zu ihm zu laufen und ihm in die arme zu fallen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, er würde nach zwei Tagen wiederkommen, doch er kam nicht. die gesamte Nacht stand Magkenzie am Fenster, doch es blieb alles ruhig.

Am dritten Tag hatte sie ihren Onkel gebeten zum Friedhof gehen zu dürfen und dieser hatte komischerweise zugestimmt.

Magkenzie hatte sich traurig fertig gemacht. Sie zog sich das schwarze, hochgeschlossene Kleid an, welches sie auch zur Beerdigung ihrer Eltern getragen hatte, und setzte sich einen Sommerhut auf. Mit leichten Bändern wurde dieser unter dem Kinn festgebunden und vor lauter Enttäuschung hatte sie sich auch noch einen Schleicher übergeworfen. Niemand sollte sehen, wie verquollen und gerötet ihre Augen gewesen waren.

Mit einem Sonnenschirm bewaffnet machte Magkenzie sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof und schon als sie die Straße entlangging, sah sie ihn dort stehen.

Sie war kurz, in sicherer Entfernung stehen geblieben, um sich zu vergewissern, daß es wirklich Alexandre war, der dort auf sie wartete.

Er wartete noch kurz, nachdem sie vorbeigegangen war, und folgte ihr dann. In sicherer Entfernung zu anderen Menschen, stand Magkenzie und wartete.

„Wieso bist du nicht gekommen, du...du..." sie suchte nach Worten, doch er blieb ganz ruhig und zog sie einfach zu sich in die Arme.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, daß es immer so weitergehen kann? Glaubst du, ich würde dir immer verzeihen, wenn du mich so versetzt?"  
„Ja, erstens, weil ich dein bester Freund bin und zweitens, weil ich eine Lösung gefunden habe."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch er spannte sie auf die Folter.

„Wußtest du, daß du wunderschön in schwarz aussiehst?" fragte er sie und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, daß ich bei fast 25 Grad im Schatten in schwarz gut aussehe. Ich schwitze mir die Seele aus dem Leib, nur um einmal in der Woche aus dem Haus zu kommen! Also, erzähl mir, welchen Ausweg du gefunden hast?" fuhr sie ihn an.

Erst als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, bot er ihr seinen Arm an und gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die parkähnlich angelegten Gräber.

Dabei erzählte Alexandre ihr von seinen drei Plänen, die er sich ausgedacht hatte, um Magkenzies Leben nicht gleich zu Beginn enden zu lassen.

„Du meinst also", fragte Magkenzie ihn, als er ihr seine Vorschläge unterbreitet hatte, „entweder soll ich mich einfach weigern ihn zu heiraten oder aus Boston verschwinden? Was für Pläne sollen das denn sein?"

„Ich habe Gesetzbücher gewälzt und nur wenige ähnlicher Fälle gefunden. Auf jeden Fall könnte es sein, daß wenn du dich weigerst ihn zu heiraten, du kurzerhand für geisteskrank erklärt wirst und somit dein Vormund, über dich bestimmen darf."

„Aber ich bin doch nicht geisteskrank!"

„Nein, aber einige dubiose Ärzte schreiben alles auf, was ihr Kunde hören will. Für viel Geld, versteht sich jedoch."

„Und sonst ist dein Vorschlag einfach zu verschwinden, sozusagen weglaufen?"  
„Es gibt eben wenig Möglichkeiten für junge Frauen! Kennst du nicht jemanden, bei dem du unterkommen kannst, bis du volljährig bist?" fragte Alexandre.

„Nein, außer dich, aber dort würde Onkel Charles bestimmt zuerst suchen!" sagte Magkenzie traurig.

„Es wird kein glückliches Ende geben!" sagte sie leise und entzog sich seinem Arm.

„Wir werden eins finden. Auf jeden Fall hast du jetzt Zeit, bis zum Frühjahr. Uns wird schon etwas einfallen!" sagte er liebevoll und blieb mit ihr stehen.

Vorsichtig hob er in aller Öffentlichkeit ihren schwarzen Schleier und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ach, Alexandre, wenn nur alles so einfach wäre wie der Tod."

„Auch der Tod ist nicht einfach!" sagte er und küßte sie vorsichtig auf die Nasenspitze.

Nach einem endlosen Moment, lösten sich beide wieder voneinander und sahen sich an.

„Warum muß nur mich das passieren?" fragte Magkenzie und ordnete ihren Schleier.

„Weil du eine starke Frau bist, dich vor größere Herausforderungen gestellt werden mußte, als die Aufgaben in Algebra."

Magkenzie bedachte ihn noch mit einem bitterbösen Lächeln, ehe sich die beiden trennten und jeder in eine andere Richtung verschwand.

Juli 1883

Es tut mir so unsagbar Leid, Charlotte. Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, weil ich euch eigentlich besuchen wollte, doch ich habe mich immer mit Alexandre getroffen.

Vielleicht verstehst du meine Situation. Ich bin wirklich nicht das Mädchen, das gerne verheiratet werden will. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich einen netten Mann bekommen würde, doch ich habe eine unsagbare Abscheu gegen diesen alten Mr. Rubenstone.

Ich habe von Alexandre gehört, daß seine ersten beiden Ehefrauen unter mysteriösen Umständen zu Tode gekommen waren. Das hat mir Angst gemacht, was mit mir passiert, wenn es ganz zum Schluß wirklich keinen Ausweg mehr gibt.

Ich habe über Alexandres Vorschlag, zu jemandem zu gehen, der nicht in Boston wohnt, nachgedacht, doch ich kenne niemanden, der nicht in Boston wohnt. Wenn man viel Zeit hat denkt man über so viele Sachen nach und jetzt erst merke ich, wie allein ich in dieser Stadt bin. Ich habe keine Freunde oder Bekannte. Ich bin immer zu Hause oder auf dem Friedhof und seit mir Onkel Charles verboten hat, ins Theater zu gehen, treffe ich selbst dort niemandem mehr.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Freundin, mit der ich über all meine geheimen Gefühle und Ängste reden könnte. Zum Glück habe ich dich, Charlotte, doch mit dir kann man nicht reden. Ich weiß, daß du mich hörst, wenn ich mit dir spreche, doch du kannst nicht antworten.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte genauso eine gute Freundin, wie Mum sie in Laure hatte.

August 1883

Jetzt ist es heraus. Ich soll am 23. Mai 1884 verheiratet werden. Übermorgen werde ich die Familie von Mr. Rubenstone kennen lernen. Es ist kaum zu glauben, doch ich bin sogar noch jünger als seine Kinder. Davon hat er sieben. Drei Jungs und vier Mädchen, wobei nicht mehr von Kindern die Rede sein kann, denn alle seine Kinder sind selbst schon verheiratet und haben ihre eigenen Familien.

Ich freue mich überhaupt nicht darauf, als zukünftige Mrs. Rubenstone vorgestellt zu werden. Ich werde den ganzen Tag lächeln müssen, daß mir am Abend die Mundwinkel wehtun und immer an der Seite meines Zukünftigen bleiben.

Zum Glück kommt mein Onkel auch mit, doch er wird mir sicher keine große Hilfe sein. Ich wünschte, Alexandre würde mitkommen, denn dann würde es vielleicht Spaß machen sich über alle anderen auszutauschen und lustig zu machen.


	6. Chapter 6

Magkenzie saß fertig angezogen in ihrem Zimmer und wartete. Sie hatte trotz der Hitze das schwarze Kleid angezogen, wohl, weil Alexandre es gefallen hatte und weil sie damit ihren Status als Waise zeigen wollte.

Sie hatte extra darauf geachtet, sich nicht sonderlich herauszuputzen, denn sie wollte nicht, daß man dachte, daß sie sich freute, Mr. Rubenstone zu heiraten.

Zweimal hatte ihr Onkel schon gerufen, doch beim dritten Mal mußte Magkenzie wohl oder übel in die Eingangshalle gehen, damit sie losfahren konnten.

„Das war es nun, Magkenzie!" sagte sie zu ihrem Ebenbild im Spiegel. Sie ging langsam, fast, als wollte sie nicht bei ihrem Onkel ankommen, doch irgendwann, war die Treppe vorbei und sie stand direkt vor ihm.

„Hübsch siehst du aus. Das wird Mr. Rubenstone sicher gefallen!" sagte ihr Onkel, ohne darauf zu achten, daß sie im Mai ein schwarzes Kleid trug.

„Können wir?" fragte er zerstreut, obwohl Magkenzie schon aus der Haustür getreten war und an der Kutsche auf ihn wartete.

Die Fahrt zu dem Haus von Mr. Rubenstone dauerte länger als geplant, weil an diesem schönen Sommertag viele andere Kutschen unterwegs waren. Magkenzie langweilte sich und starrte aus dem Fenster. Früher hatte sie die großen, prächtigen Häuser von Boston immer geliebt und sich vorgestellt eines Tages in eben diesen zu leben, doch nun mochte sie die Häuser kaum ansehen. Es machte ihr Angst, da sie wußte, wenn sie Mr. Rubenstone heiraten würde, müßte sie in einem dieser mächtigen Häuser wohnen. Dort sollte ihr Leben als Magkenzie Ema Thomson zu Ende sein und das der Mutter und Ehefrau beginnen.

Nach einer Weile begann sie sich Luft zu zufächeln, weil sie unter dem großen Hut schwitze und das Korsett ihr die Luft nahm. Sie wünschte, sie hätte sich für ein anderes Kleid entschieden, denn das schwere Tuch, das an einigen Stellen sogar noch durch Seide verstärkt worden war, erdrückte sie fast.

Beide schwiegen die Fahrt über, bis die Kutsche endlich zum stehen kam und Onkel Charles ganz überrascht sagte: „Huch, sind wir schon da?"

Magkenzie konnte nur die Augen verdrehen und stieg mit Hilfe des Kutschers aus. Sie wartete nicht auf ihren Onkel, sondern ging zielstrebig die drei stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf, wo sie an der schweren Klingel zog. Nur Sekunden später, als hätte er hinter der Tür gewartet, öffnete ein farbiger Butler die Tür.

„Miss Thomson? Mr. Rubenstone erwartet sie bereits im Park. Würden sie mir bitte folgen!"

Magkenzie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und trat in das herrschaftliche Haus ein. Ihr Onkel folgte ihr leicht schnaufend. Die Hitze machte ihm genauso zu schaffen, wie Magkenzie, doch sie war bisher noch nicht rot angelaufen und tupfte sich alle fünf Minuten mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Das Haus von Mr. Rubenstone war riesig. Es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, in dem Magkenzie und ihr Onkel wohnte. Die Eingangshalle war mit weißen Platten gefliest und in der Mitte hing ein riesiger Kronleuchter von der Decke. Eine breite, mit einem roten Samtteppich überzogene Treppe führte ins erste und zweite Geschoß. Die Wände waren mit alten Gemälden überladen und überall standen kostbare Chinavasen auf Sockeln.

Die drei durchquerten einen Salon, der noch prachtvoller war, als die Eingangshalle. Dort drängten sich ausgestopfte Tierköpfe an den Wänden und statt Teppichen lagen Tierfelle von Tigern, Giraffen und Bären auf dem Boden. In einer Ecke stand eine Sitzgarnitur aus grünem Leder und es hing schwere Luft im Zimmer, als wäre hier selten gelüftet worden.

Magkenzie konnte kaum alles sehen, als sie mit schnellen Schritten das Haus durchquerten und auf der anderen Seite in den riesigen Park traten. Auf der Terrasse standen einige Stühle und Tische, an denen die übrige Familie Rubenstone saß und sich unterhielt. Alte Bäume machten aus dem Garten einen Park und um dem kleinen See führte ein Weg herum, auf dem weitere Menschen zu sehen waren. In einiger Entfernung stand ein prächtiger weißer Pavillon, an dem rote Rosen emporrankten.

„Miss Thomson. Wie entzückt sie zu sehen. Ich hoffe sie hatten eine angenehme Fahrt", sagte MR. Rubenstone und kam auf sie zu.

Magkenzie hatte genau seinen Ausdruck im Gesicht gesehen, als er sah, daß sie ein schwarzes Kleid trug, doch das freute sie umso mehr.

Plötzlich verstummten alle Gespräche, als man Magkenzie und ihren Onkel bemerkte.

„Kommen Sie, ich möchte ihnen meine Familie vorstellen", sagte er um zog sie an ihrem Ellenbogen näher an sich heran.

Magkenzie lächelte liebenswürdig, doch am liebsten hätte sie ihn erwürgt. Was nahm er sich heraus?

„Darf ich vorstellen? Mein Erstgeborener Eduard Johann III., benannt nach seinem Großvater, meinem Vater. Dies ist sein Frau Emily Coral und die Kinder Sophy, Ecuard Johann IV. und Constanze. Dort stehen die Gatten Marcel und Bernard von Sophy und Constance und ihre Kinder Clodette, Simon, Karl und Stan."

Artig gab Magkenzie jedem der ihr Vorgestellten die Hand und lächelte weiter, obwohl sie die Mißbilligung in den Gesichtern der Familie deutlich sah. Sie wußte, daß sie nicht willkommen war und die Antipathie beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Ihr wurden weitere Personen vorgestellt, bis Magkenzie zum Schluß nicht mehr wußte, ob Sally die Frau von einem der Kinder von Mr. Rubenstone war oder selbst seine Tochter oder die Tochter der Tochter.

Es war einfach lächerlich zu glauben, daß sie sich alle Namen merken konnte, doch als alle beim Kuchen essen waren und Magkenzie die Tochter Mr. Rubenstones, Catherine, als seine Enkelin anredete, war der Streit vorprogrammiert. Nach diesem Mißgeschick redete Catherine kein Wort mehr mit ihr, doch Magkenzie war es recht.

In Magkenzies Kopf drehte sich alles und sie hoffte bald fahren zu können, damit sie sich endlich das Kleid und das unbeliebte Korsett ausziehen konnte, doch Onkel Charles schien sich gut zu amüsieren. Magkenzie hielt es irgendwann nicht mehr zwischen der Familie Rubenstone aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum See. Sie hoffte, daß es dort etwas kälter wäre, doch leider wurde sie dort auch noch zusätzlich zur Hitze von Mücken geplagt. Sie saß auf einer der vielen Bänke und sah auf das glitzernde Wasser, in dem sich die untergehende Sonne spiegelte.

Sie schlug immer wieder nach den Mücken, als plötzlich neben ihr jemand lachte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und entdeckte einen Mann, den sie als Jeffrey, den fünften Sohn von Mr. Rubenstone, erkannte.

„Sie sollten sich ihre Kräfte sparen. Wenn sie eine Mücke töten, kommen gleich zwei Neue! Darf ich mich vorstellen? Jeffrey Rubenstone", sagte er und setzte sich auch auf die Bank.

„Ich weiß, wer sie sind. Ich bin Magkenzie Thomson, aber sicher wissen sie das schon. Immerhin bin ich die Einzige, die nicht zu ihrer heute anwesenden Familie gehört."

„Ja, da haben sie recht. Ist der See nicht wunderschön, wenn die Sonne untergeht?"  
„Es ist wie in einem Traum. Wohnen sie auch hier?"  
„Nein, um Gottes Willen. Ich kann die ganze Sippe nicht aushalten. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich heute gekommen bin. Wahrscheinlich ihretwegen, ich wollte sie kennen lernen!"

„Ich bin nicht so interessant, daß es sich lohnen würde extra zu kommen."  
„Sie sind ganz anders als die anderen Frauen, die sonst bei meinem Vater sind. Ich muß zugeben, daß ich die Frauen, die nur auf das Geld meines Vaters aus sind, nicht ausstehen kann. Aber sie scheinen mir ganz anders zu sein. Sie sagen was sie denken. Das finde ich lobenswert."

„Es ist nett von Ihnen, daß sie das sagen, doch es nützt nicht viel, weil man nur mit der Stimme wenig ausrichten kann."

Es folgte eine kurze Pause.

„Mögen sie ihn?" fragte Jeffrey Magkenzie plötzlich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich meine, mögen sie meinen Vater oder sind sie auch nur hinter seinem Geld her?"

„Ich bin bestimmt nicht hinter seinem Geld her, wie sie es ausdrücken. Ich weiß nicht einmal selbst, warum ich das mache. Wahrscheinlich, damit mein Onkel mich versorgt weiß."

„Es ist furchtbar von anderen gesagt zu bekommen, was man zu tun und zu lassen hat. Ich kenne das. Ich hatte drei ältere Brüder und eine ältere Schwester. Man hat es nicht leicht, wenn man der Fünfte ist."

„Das glaube ich. Ich jedoch wünschte mir Geschwister, denn dann wäre ich nicht so alleine."

„Aber das sind sie doch nicht, Miss Thomson", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter den beiden. Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und erkannten in der Dämmerung Mr. Rubenstone senior.

„Jeffrey, du kannst nun gehen", befahl sein Vater und Jeffrey sprang sofort auf und verabschiedete sich hastig von Magkenzie. Ihr war dieser Mann als einziger aus der Rubenstone Familie sympathisch und sie fand es schade, daß sein Vater sie bei ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen hatte.

Magkenzie wollte mit Jeffrey zum Haus zurückgehen, doch Mr. Rubenstone setzte sich mit ihr auf die Bank und hielt ihre behandschuhte Hand zwischen seinen schweißigen Wurstfingern.

Magkenzie spürte sie ekelhafte Wäre durch die Handschuhe und wollte ihr Hände entziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Mr. Rubenstone..." begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Nennen Sie mich doch Eduard Johann II."

„Eduard, ich möchte ihnen etwas gestehen..." wieder wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, daß sie nicht das gleiche für mich empfinden, wie ich für sie, Magkenzie. Ich bin ein alter Mann, daß weiß ich selbst, doch meine Gefühle für sie sind echt. Sie sind eine wunderschöne, junge Frau. Ich kann ihnen alles bieten, was sie sich wünschen und dafür fordere ich von ihnen nur, daß sie mir eine gute Ehefrau sind. Ich wünsche mir, obwohl ich schon einige Söhne habe, einen männlichen Erben, dem ich den Großteil meines Besitzes übergeben werde."

„Mr. Rubenstone!" sagte sie, doch wieder unterbrach er sie. Er rutsche immer weiter zu ihr heran, doch sie konnte nicht aufstehen, da seine eine Hand ihre Hände fast zerdrückte und er mit der anderen Hand ihre Hüfte umschlungen hatte.

„Nennen sie mich doch Eduard."

Magkenzie war gefangen. Sie wollte weiterreden, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

Seine fleischigen Lippen kamen ihr im faden Schein des Dämmerlichts immer näher. Sie wollte aufstehen und weggehen, doch Mr. Rubenstone hielt sie fest.

Sein Mund kam ihr immer näher und näher, bis Magkenzie seine nassen Lippen auf ihren spürte. Sie wehrte sich gegen die Umklammerung durch seine dicken Arme, doch er war viel stärker als. Ihr Hut rutsche ihr auf den Rücken und die Luft blieb ihr weg.

Sie versuchte sich gegen ihn zu stemmen, doch sein Griff wurde immer fester. Seine Finger bohrten sich ihre in die Haut und durch das Korsett bis in ihre Rippen. Er versuchte mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen zu öffnen, doch sie hielt sie zusammengepreßt. Sie wollte schreien, doch tat sie es nicht. der Schock saß ihr tief in den Gliedern und um sie herum war niemand, der ihr helfen konnte.

Als er endlich von ihr abließ, sprang sie sofort auf und wischte sich den Mund ab. Sie sah ihn haßerfüllt und voller Ekel an, doch er sagte nur: „Das müssen wir noch üben, Weib."

Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Ab diesem Moment war ihr noch deutlicher klar, warum sie Mr. Rubenstone nicht heiraten wollte und das würde sie nun unter keinen Umständen tun.

Magkenzie verkniff sich vor ihm anzufangen zu weinen. Soviel Stolz hatte sie noch, doch als sie überhastet den Weg zurückstolperte, begannen ihrer Tränen zu laufen. Um den anderen Mitgliedern der Familie nicht zu begegnen ging sie um das Haus herum zur Vordertür. Dort setzte sie sich auf die Eingangstreppe und stützte die Arme auf ihren Knien auf. Sie weinte ein wenig, um ihren Schock zu vergessen, bis ihr Onkel plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

„Wir werden nun gehen!" sagte er, als wäre nichts geschehen, als wäre es ganz normal, daß seine Nichte auf der Eingangstreppe auf ihn wartet und sich nicht von dem Gastgeber verabschiedet hatte, doch in der Kutsche roch Magkenzie sofort, warum es ihm nicht auffiel.

Er muß extra soviel zu trinken bekommen haben, damit er nicht mitbekam, wie sich Mr. Rubenstone an seiner Nichte vergriff.

Es war einfach schauerlich zu sehen, wie Mr. Rubenstone alles im Griff hatte.

Gemeinsam mit Clark schaffte Magkenzie ihren Onkel in sein Schlafzimmer in den ersten Stock.

Ihr Onkel war sofort in der Kutsche eingeschlafen und hatte bis zu ihrem Haus durchgeschlafen. Auch man ihn mehr oder weniger vorsichtig die Treppe hochhiefte, wachte er nicht auf. Magkenzie hatte keine Lust ihm aus seinen Sachen zu helfen, so lockerte sie nur seine Krawatte und ließ ihn angezogen auf seinem Bett liegen.

Danach ging sie in das Arbeitszimmer und tat zum ersten Mal etwas, was sie sonst nicht tun würde.

Sie goß sich ein Glas Bourbon ein und trank es in einem Zug aus. Der Alkohol stieg ihr sofort in die Nase, daß sie husten mußte und ihre Kehle heiß herunter lief. Sie löste das Band ihres Hutes und setzte ihn ab. Mit der Flasche in der einen und dem Hut in der anderen, ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

Dort zog sie sich das Kleid aus und warf es wie etwas, an dem Ekelhaftes haftet, in die Ecke. Sie öffnete ihr Korsett und atmete tief durch.

Rote Abdrücke hatten die Metallstangen auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen.

Sie warf sich nur ihr Nachthemd über und trat ans Fenster. Es war ein wunderschöner Sommerabend und durch den Alkohol war ihre Angst verflogen. Mit nackten Füßen ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer in die Dunkelheit des Treppenhauses. Im Salon öffnete sie die große Terrassentür und trat ins Freie. Sie hatte sich noch ein Umschlagtuch mitgenommen, das sie sich über die Schultern warf. Mit der Bourbonflasche in der Hand ging sie durch den Garten hinaus zum Gartenhaus.

Gras streifte sanft ihre Beine und sie spürte die warme Erde unter ihren Füßen. Magkenzie ging bis in die Mitte des Gartens und setzte sich dann auf den Rasen.

Sie legte sich nach hinten und sah in den Sternenhimmel.

Sie konnte gerade noch ein paar Sternenbilder erkennen, ehe ihre Gefühle überhand nahmen und ihr die Tränen an den Schläfen entlang liefen und in das Gras fielen. Magkenzie setzte sich auf und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche. Der Alkohol schmeckte furchtbar und brannte in ihrer Kehle, doch dieses warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch hatte ihr gefehlt, dieses Gefühl, daß man geliebt und angenommen wurde.

Magkenzie nahm immer mal wieder einen Schluck, obwohl sie sich nach jedem sagte, sie wolle aufhören, doch nach einiger Zeit fand sie gefallen an dem Bourbon. Sie fühlte sich ihrem Onkel näher als zuvor und verstand, weshalb er seinen Kummer in ihm ertränkte.

Nachdem sie die Flasche fast geleert hatte, ließ sie sich nach hinten ins Gras fallen und stellte fest, wie komisch ihr war. Der Himmel schien über ihr hin und her zu schwanken und es war ihr, als ob sie sich viel zu lange um sich selbst gedreht hatte.

Dennoch, die Gedanken an ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit blieben in ihrem Gedächtnis.

„Was soll ich bloß tun, Charlotte?" fragte Magkenzie, als ob ihre tote Schwester neben ihr stehen würde.

„Ich würde verreisen", sagte plötzlich jemand neben ihr. Erschrocken sprang Magkenzie auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie torkelte leicht und ein komischer Geschmack entstand in ihrem Mund. Dennoch konnte sie erkennen, wer neben ihr stand.

„Alexandre!" rief sie überrascht, als sie ihren Freund neben sich im nächtlichen Garten stehen sah.

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und konnte erst aufhören zu weinen, nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, was sich diesen Nachmittag ereignet hatte.

Alexandre hörte sich alles ruhig an, ehe er die völlig erschöpfte und betrunkene Magkenzie zurück in ihr Zimmer brachte und dort in ihr Bett legte.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Magkenzie, als sie die Augen aufschlug und in die strahlende Sonne sah.

Sie richtete sich schlaftrunken auf und erschrak, als sie sah, daß Alexandre auf ihrem Bett saß und sie so sah.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte sie erschrocken und bedeckte sich mit ihrer Bettdecke.

„Du hattest gestern etwas getrunken und ich hielt es für besser bei dir zu bleiben", sagte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich habe in deinem Sessel geschlafen", fuhr er fort und zeigte auf sein Jackett, daß noch über der Lehne hing.

„Dreh dich um!" sagte Magkenzie, als sie schwerfällig aus ihrem Bett kletterte und sich kaltes Wasser in die Waschschüssel goß. Sie tauchte den Lappen unter und preßte ihn auf ihre glühende Stirn. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Watte gepackt und als Magkenzie sich im Spiegel sah, stellte sie fest, daß er fast genauso aussah. Sie hatte verquollene Augen und einen bleichen Teint. Ihre Haare standen ihr wild zu Berge und ließen sich auch nicht zu das Kämmen bändigen.

„Was machst du!" rief sie aufgeregt, als sie plötzlich im Spiegel sah, daß Alexandre sie ohne Scheu begutachtete. Sie griff sich schnell ihren Morgenrock aus dem Schrank und zog ihn über.

Danach setzte sie sich neben ihn auf das Bett und sah ihn an.

„Wie meintest du das gestern mit dem Verreisen?" fragte Magkenzie Alexandre.

„Du hattest wohl doch noch nicht zuviel getrunken, daß du dich daran noch erinnern kannst. Damals hattest du mir doch einmal erzählt, daß du niemanden kennst, bei dem du wohnen könntest, oder?" fragte er und sie stimmte zu.

„Du hast mir jedoch auch einmal erzählt, daß eine gute Freundin deiner Mutter dich eingeladen hat. Fahr doch zu ihr!"

Magkenzie sah ihren Freund an. „Das meinst du nicht ernst? Doch, du meinst es ernst!"

„Mag, es wäre eine Chance von hier zu entfliehen. Du hast selbst gesagt, du würdest dich lieber umbringen, bevor du Mr. Rubenstone heiratest."

„Aber Alexandre, ich kenne diese Laure doch überhaupt nicht. Soll ich vielleicht bei dieser Familie wohnen, wenn ich hier in Boston verlobt bin? Was meinst du, würden sie machen? Sie würden mir den nächsten Zug heraussuchen und mich zurückschicken."

„Dann sagst du nicht, daß du verlobt bist. Fahr hin und mache Urlaub. Von dort aus kannst du dir ein eigenes Leben aufbauen?"  
„Und du? Was ist mit dir?" fragte Magkenzie und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

„Ich werde dich auch besuchen kommen!" versprach er ihr und sah sie an.

„Wußtest du, daß du in deinem Nachthemd einfach wunderbar aussiehst."

Magkenzie gab ihm einen liebevollen Stoß und stand auf.

„Jetzt solltest du wirklich gehen, ehe Onkel Charles dich sieht."

„Er sieht mich sicher nicht!" widersprach Alexandre.

„Nein, wohl nicht, aber ich würde mich gerne anziehen und dabei brauche ich keine Zuschauer!" sagte Magkenzie halb ernst, halb im Spaß.

Alexandre stand auf, küßte sie auf die Wange und verließ ihr Zimmer durch das Fenster.


	7. Chapter 7

14. Oktober 1883

Heute geht es nun also los! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das in mein Tagebuch schreiben sollte, doch ich muß es einfach jemandem mitteilen.

Wir haben alles arrangiert.

Ich habe Laure gebeten sie besuchen zu dürfen und keine Stunde später kam das Telegramm, das mir eine Zusage brachte. Ich habe solange im Telegrafenamt gesessen, bis die Antwort kam, damit mein Onkel nichts davon merkte, doch dieser hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, daß ich aus dem Haus gegangen bin.

Alexandre hat für mich die Zugfahrkarten besorgt und ich habe in aller Heimlichkeit einen kleinen Koffer mit Sachen gepackt, die nicht auffallen würden, wenn ich sie mitnehme. Da die Reise zweieinhalb Tage dauert, habe ich nur einen Koffer mit vier Kleidern gepackt. Andere Sachen, die ich brauchen werde, muß ich mir dort vor Ort kaufen. Dafür habe ich sogar das Erbe meiner Eltern von der Bank geholt. Mum und Dad haben mir Geld hinterlassen, damit ich eine gute Aussteuer mit in eine Ehe bringen kann, doch dieses Geld benutze ich nun, um vor einer Ehe zu fliehen.

Alles muß in aller Stille ablaufen. Ich habe Alexandre seit vier Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, doch heute Nachmittag wird er mir Lebewohl sagen. Der Zug, den ich zuerst nehmen werde, fährt nach Philadelphia. Alexandre meinte, es wäre sicherer, wenn der Schaffner sich an eine jung Frau erinnern wird, die nach Philadelphia gefahren ist. Damit verwische ich meine Spuren.

Von Philadelphia geht es weiter nach Washington, dann über Columbus, und Indianapolis und nach St. Louis. Dort muß ich in eine Postkutsche umsteigen, denn Ava hat noch keinen eignen Bahnhof.

Ich hoffe, daß mich jemand von der Familie von der Kutsche abholt, denn ich habe ihnen nicht genau geschrieben, wann ich ankommen werde.

Sicher wohnen sie jedoch nicht weit außerhalb, so daß man gut zu Fuß gehen kann.

Die Abfahrt meines Zuges ist für halb drei vorgesehen. Bei unserem Frühstück habe ich Onkel Charles davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß ich heute Nachmittag in die Kirche gehen werde. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er meine Lügen nicht durchschaut. Ich war nie ein sehr gläubiger Christ und bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht an einem Dienstagnachmittag in die Kirche gegangen.

Heute also werde ich mein Leben hinter mir lassen und ganz von vorne beginnen. Ich bin sehr aufgeregt, obwohl ich noch zwei Stunden Zeit habe. Mein schwarzes Kleid trage ich bereits und auch der Mantel, der Schirm, mein Beutel und die Handschuhe liegen bereit auf meinem Bett.

Ich werde nun noch den Brief von Laure, den sie mir nach dem Tod meiner Eltern geschrieben hatte, der hinter dem Schrank vorholen. Dann geht die große Reise los.


	8. Chapter 8

Vielen, vielen Dank an Nachtigall, die eine sehr eifrige Review-Schreiberin ist.

Ich hoffe, euch (die ihr keine Reviews geschrieben habt) gefallen die nächsten Kapitel. Es kommen noch einige zusammen und ich bin nicht sicher, ob es ein Happy- End geben wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Heather

Magkenzie stand ungeduldig vor dem Zug. Der Schaffner hatte sie bereits aufgefordert einzusteigen, doch sie sah sich immer noch hektisch um, denn bis jetzt war Alexandre nicht gekommen und er hatte doch ihre anderen Zugfahrkarten.

Die beiden hatten sie darauf geeinigt, daß er die anderen Karten an sich nimmt, wenn ihre Karte entdeckt würde.

„Miss, Sie müssen nun wirklich einsteigen!" drängte der Schaffner sie zum zweiten Mal, als Alexandre am anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs auftauchte.

Er winkte ihr im Laufen zu und schwenkte die Fahrkarten. Magkenzie fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen.

Schon jetzt, bevor sie sich richtig verabschiedet hatten, rollten ihr die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie war froh, daß sie sich für den Hut mit dem Schleier entschieden hatte, damit man ihre Gefühle nicht sah.

Alexandre war außer Atem, als er sie erreichte und ihr die Fahrkarten gab.

„Ich dachte schon, ich müßte abfahren, ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden", sagte Magkenzie glücklich und nahm ihren Freund in den Arm. Er schob sie etwas von sich und strich vorsichtig die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Paß gut auf dich auf, Mag! Und melde dich, wenn du angekommen bist, sonst fahre ich persönlich los, um dich zu suchen. Es muß kein Abschied für immer sein und das weißt du auch."

Sie nickte langsam und sah zu ihm auf.

„Werde ich machen, Alexandre. Ich danke dir für alles!" sagte sie und küßte ihn auf die Wange ehe sie sich umdrehte, um in ihren Zug zu steigen. Der Schaffner sah sie mit einem strafenden Blick an, als er ihr beim Einsteigen half.

„Und warte nicht auf mich. Such dir ein nettes Mädchen und werde glücklich mit ihr!" sagte Magkenzie, als sie einstieg, doch auf der ersten Trittstufe blieb sie stehen und drehte sich nochmals zu ihm um.

Der Zug pfiff und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Der Schaffner lief, als er merkte, daß Magkenzie nicht weiterging, zu einer vorderen Tür und sprang auf bereits fahrenden Zug.

Alexandre löste sich aus seiner Starre und kam zu ihr. Während er ging, beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und legte ihm behutsam ihre Hand auf die Wange. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher, bis sie sich schließlich küßten.

Ihre ganze Umgebung war auf einmal nicht mehr wichtig. Nichts war für die beiden zu hören, außer der Herzschlag des anderen.

„Du bist so wundervoll!" wisperte Alexandre, ehe sie sich vollends voneinander

lösen mußten, denn der Zug fuhr bereits aus der Halle und gewann an Fahrt.

Magkenzie blieb traurig auf dem letzten Abteil des Zugs zurück, während Alexandre ihr nach lange winkte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Magkenzie, als sie außer Hörweite für ihren Freund war. „Ich liebe dich wirklich."


	9. Chapter 9

14. Oktober 1883

Ich bin nun endlich in Philadelphia angekommen. Der Himmel ist mit dunklen Regenwolken verhangen, daß keine Aussicht auf Besserung ist. Ich habe mir eine kleine Pension gesucht, in der ich die Nacht verbringen werde, denn der nächste Zug fährt morgen früh um sieben am Bahnhof ab.

So, wie der Himmel aussieht, sieht es in mir drinnen aus. Als ich am Bahnhof ausstieg, war ich wieder soweit gefaßt, daß ich nicht mehr weinen mußte, doch meine Augen sind verquollen und man sieht, wie ich mich fühle.

Die kleine Pension, ein dreistöckiges Haus, dessen Zimmer von einer freundlichen, alten Dame vermietet werden, liegt direkt gegenüber dem Bahnhof.

Ich stand in der Bahnhofsvorhalle und wußte nicht, wohin ich sollte, denn in diesem Regen wollte ich nicht weit laufen, bis ich eine Bleibe gefunden hatte.

Ich sah das große Schild, welches warme Zimmer und weiche Betten anpries und somit nahm ich meinen Koffer in die Hand, raffte meine Röcke und lief quer über den Platz in die kleine Gasse hinein, in der nach wenigen Metern die Eingangstür war.

Die alte Dame hieß mich herzlich willkommen und gab mir ein kleines Zimmer. Zwar sind die Wände mit altmodischer Tapete verziert und das Bett ist ein wenig durchgelegen, doch dafür war es auch nicht sehr teuer.

Ich sitze nun hier am Fenster und schreibe meinen ersten Brief an Alexandre, doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich meine Gefühle für ihn ausdrücken soll. Soll ich etwa schreiben Hallo Alexandre, ich fand es schön, daß wir uns nun endlich richtig geküßt haben. Ich liebe dich. ?

Das ist viel zu einfach. Ich spüre die Wärme, die mich trotz nasser Haare durchflutet. Ich spüre sie auf meinen Wangen, wenn ich meine kalten Hände dagegen presse und in meinem Herzen, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben.

Ich sehe ihn vor meinen Augen, als würde er vor mir stehen und wenn ich ihn berühren will, dann sieht er mich mit einem Blick an, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren läßt und mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

Es ist, als wäre er hier, bei mir, obwohl er nicht einmal in der gleichen Stadt ist. Ich denke die ganze Zeit an ihn und doch kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es ganz einfach alles logisch zu erklären, doch wenn ich anfangen möchte, dann bleiben meine Gedanken einfach in meinem Kopf und ich kann sie nicht zu Papier bringen, obwohl es mir so einfach scheint.

Jetzt verstehe ich auch, wieso meine Mutter früher immer gesagt hatte, daß Liebe so einfach scheint und doch so schwer ist, sie mit Worten auszudrücken.

Ich sitze am Fenster und lausche den Regentropfen, die gegen die Scheiben prallen.

Die alte Dame, Mrs. Miller, hatte mir gerade eine Tasse Tee und etwas Gebäck gebracht. Sie scheint mir sehr nett zu sein. Ich kenne nicht viele Leute, die sich um andere kümmern und dabei so viel Verständnis für Fremde aufbringen.

Der Tee wärmt meine Hände, doch innerlich fröstelt es mich.

Sicher hat Onkel Charles schon gemerkt, daß etwas nicht stimmt. Es tut mir weh, ihm so einen Schreck einzujagen, doch ich habe einen kleinen Brief hinterlassen.

Er wird ihn sicher schon gefunden haben, doch darauf wird er auch nicht schlau.

Ich habe dort nur geschrieben, was meine Gründe sind.

Ich habe ihm immer deutlich gezeigt, daß ich Mr. Rubenstone nicht heiraten will, doch er wollte davon nichts wissen, deshalb mußte das auf diesem Weg geschehen.

Es hämmerte an der Tür. Magkenzie sprang verschlafen auf, stieß sich den kleinen Zeh am Nachtschränkchen und humpelte leise fluchend zur Tür, die sie nur einen winzigen Spalt breit öffnete.

„Miss Thomson. Es ist bereits sechs Uhr durch. Ich dachte, sie wollen vielleicht geweckt werden", sagte Mrs. Miller, die Zimmerwirtin.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mrs. Miller. Ich muß gestern Abend über meinem Buch eingeschlafen sein. Ich habe mir keinen Wecker gestellt."

Magkenzie schloß die Tür wieder und sah sich, nachdem sie den Vorhang geöffnet hatte, in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Sie hatte gestern nur ihr Kleid ausgezogen und war auf dem Bett in Unterwäsche eingeschlafen. Heute Morgen schmerzte ihr von ihrem Korsett jeder Knochen, doch sie hatte keine Zeit es zu lösen, da ihr Anschlußzug bald gehen würde. Eigentlich hatte sie schon viel zu lange geschlafen, deshalb warf sie sich nur das Kleid wieder über und kämmte ihre Haare.

Wie immer standen sie wirr ab, doch mit viel Mühe und etwas Wasser hielten sie ihre Form und Magkenzie konnte ihren Hut aufsetzten. Als sie das Zimmer gerade verlassen wollte, sah sie, daß sie ihr Kleid schon beschmutzt hatte.

Ein großer Fleck hatte sich auf ihrem Bauch ausgebreitet und ließ sie nur schwer mit Wasser entfernen.

Mit den Schlammspritzern am Rockende und einem großen nassen Fleck am Bauch machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Es war nun zehn vor sieben und Magkenzie bezahlte noch schnell ihr Zimmer, ehe sie auch schon gehen wollte, doch Mrs. Miller hielt sie zurück.

„Warten Sie", rief sie und lief hinter Magkenzie, die ungeduldig in der Tür stehen geblieben war, her. „Ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit für Sie zu essen. Da sie doch noch nicht gefrühstückt haben."

Magkenzie wußte gar nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Danke, Mrs. Miller. Sie sind unwahrscheinlich nett."

„Es hat keine Umstände gemacht, mein Kind. Kommen Sie nur gut an ihrem Bestimmungsort an. Der Herr möge Sie beschützen."

Über diese letzten Worte mußte Magkenzie noch im Zug lächeln. Noch nicht hatte jemand das zu ihr gesagt. Vor allem gefiel ihr, daß sie überall als erwachsene Dame galt. Es war eine neue Erfahrung für Magkenzie und machte sie stolz und glücklich.

Als der Zug langsam aus dem Bahnhof fuhr, wußte Magkenzie endlich, was sie Alexandre schreiben konnte:

Lieber Alexandre,

Noch siegt die Neugier und Freude über die Ernüchterung zu wissen, daß es nun kein Zurück mehr gibt. Es habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nicht in den beschützenden Wänden meines Elternhauses übernachtet und die Erfahrung, als Dame behandelt zu werden, macht mich sehr glücklich. Ich muß mich wohl seit meiner Abreise gestern Nachmittag sehr verändert haben.

Ich hätte furchtbar gerne das Gesicht von Mr. Rubenstone gesehen, als ihm erzählt wurde, daß sich seine Verlobte aus dem Staub gemacht hat. Es tut mir Leid die vielen schönen Dinge zurücklassen zu müssen, doch mir wurde einmal gesagt, wer sich nur auf das Bestehende stützt, hat nie die Möglichkeit etwas neues Schönes zu finden.

Es tat mir im Herzen weh, dich in der Ferne verschwinden zu sehen. Missouri ist sehr weit weg und wir werden und lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen, doch ich bin froh, daß wir diese Möglichkeit gefunden haben.

Ich sitze gerade im Zug nach Washington und die Landschaft rast an mir vorbei. Es gibt so viel, von dem ich dir schreiben möchte, doch dafür würde die Zeit nicht reichen. Das Wetter konnte sich nur noch zum Guten ändern, denn gestern Abend bei meiner Ankunft regnete es in Strömen. Heute Morgen jedoch, lachte mir die Sonne ins Gesicht. Riesige Flächen von Ackerland und unberührter Natur ziehen an mir vorbei. Es ist kaum zu glauben, daß wir in diesem schönen Land leben und doch so wenig davon wissen. Die Farben des Herbstes lachen mir entgegen und begrüßen jeden Ankömmling, so daß man sich fast wie zu Hause fühlt, obwohl man noch nie in diesem Teil gewesen war.

Hier und dort liegen Dörfer und fast überall schrecken Tiere auf, wenn der laute Zug vorbeirauscht.

Telegrafenleitungen begleiten unseren Weg und die ständige Wiederholung der Masten hat etwas Beruhigendes auf mich. Ich zähle sie nicht mehr. Bei 256 Masten habe ich aufgehört zu zählen.

Dieses unberührte Land bewohnbar zu machen war einfach unglaublich, wenn man nun sieht, was alles dahinter steckt. Früher hätte man mit der Kutsche reisen müssen und wäre nach doppelt so langer Zeit und vielen Strapazen im Westen angekommen, doch heute ist dies fast ein Kinderspiel.

Es macht mich trotz all dieser schönen Eindrücke traurig, daß du nicht an meiner Seite sitzt. Wären wir uns doch unter anderen Umständen begegnet und wären wir in einer anderen Zeit geboren, wäre es uns vielleicht vergönnt gewesen anders zu leben. Aber diese viele Konjunktive können wir doch nicht ändern.

Ich werde dir von nun an in jedem Zug einen Brief schreiben, denn so schön die Gegend auch ist, ich langweile mich jetzt schon. Die Sitze sind unbequem es ist laut und frische Luft gibt es im Übermaß, da es überall zieht. Ich werde mich nicht weiterbeklagen, jedenfalls nicht bei dir. Das kann ich alles Charlotte schreiben.

Ich versuche den Brief so schnell wie möglich aufzugeben, damit er dich bald erreicht.

Deine dich liebende Magkenzie


	10. Chapter 10

Magkenzie stieg mit steifen Beinen aus dem Zug aus. Den Ganzen Tag war sie gefahren. In Washington hatte es nur einen kurzen Halt gegeben, da der Zug mit leichter Verspätung eingefahren war. Auf der engen Bank hatte Magkenzie, obwohl sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte, etwas geschlafen und nun hatte sie Muskelschmerzen, als wäre sie wochenlang gelaufen.

Sie streckte sich müde und sah sich um. Hier und da stiegen Damen und Herren aus oder ein. Viele wurden von Verwandten begrüßt oder verabschiedet.

Etwas unbeholfen ging Magkenzie den Bahnsteig auf und ab. Sie hatten Hunger, doch hier gab es nur Sandwichs, die aussahen, als wären sie drei Tage alt, von einem Straßenhändler.

„Miss, haben Sie keinen Hunger?" fragte er sie und kam ihr nach. Sie lehnte dankend ab, doch der Händler ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln.

„Sandwichs, frisch und lecker. Sie werden Ihnen schmecken!" rief er, doch Magkenzie drehte sich nur um und ging, gefolgt von dem Straßenhändler, den Bahnsteig wieder ab.

Magkenzie wollte zwar noch etwas frische Luft schnappen, doch der Händler ging ihr auf die Nerven, so daß sie sich wohl oder übel dafür entschied, wieder in den Zug zu steigen.

Kurz bevor dieser abfahren wollte, lief eine elegante Dame auf den Bahnsteig und winkte dem Schaffner. Dieser sprang vom Zug und half ihr einzusteigen.

Magkenzie mußte über diese Dame lächeln und als diese dann noch mit völlig aufgelösten Haaren in ihren Waggon stieg, konnte sie sich kaum mehr zurückhalten.

„Darf ich mich neben Sie setzen?" fragte die Dame und stellte sich neben Magkenzie. Diese bot ihr sogleich den Platz an und nahm ihre Tasche auf ihren Schoß.

„Es ist furchtbar, wenn man den Zug verpaßt. Aber diesmal habe ich es noch geschafft!" sprudelte die Dame sogleich hervor. „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Madame Claire de Bourges."

„Sehr erfreut", erwiderte Magkenzie und gab Madame de Bourges die Hand. „Ich bin Magkenzie Ema Thomson."

„Was für ein schöner Name!" rief Madame de Bourges aus und redete sofort weiter. „Ich bin aus Frankreich aber so einen schönen Namen habe ich noch nicht gehört."

Magkenzie sah ihre Mitreisende von der Seite an. Der hübsche lilafarbene Hut war ihr etwas ins Gesicht gerutscht und auf ihren Wangen hatte sich ein leicht rosiger Teint abgezeichnet. Die Dame war mindestens 40, so schätzte Magkenzie, doch sie sah wesentlich jünger als. An einigen Falten am Hals und an den Händen, erkannte man ihr wahres Alter.

Madame de Bourges versuchte ihre wirre Frisur in Ordnung zu bringen, als sie merkte, daß Magkenzie sie ansah.

„Ich bin sicher, daß sie es etwas komisch finden, daß ich in meinem Alter ganz alleine verreise!" fragte sie und sah Magkenzie an.

„Aber nein", erwiderte diese. „Sie können doch verreisen, wann und wohin sie wollen. Dennoch muß ich gestehen, daß ich eine Frau wie sie noch nie kennen gelernt habe."

„Es gibt wenig Frauen, die so sind wie ich. Noch!" betonte Madame de Bourges. „Üben Sie einen Beruf aus?" fragte sie und sah Magkenzie an.

„Ich habe keinen Beruf gelernt", sagte diese leise und ein wenig beschämt.

„Aber Kindchen, das ist ja furchtbar. Sie müssen sich doch eine Grundlage schaffen. Wohin wollen Sie?"

„Ich möchte zu Bekannten nach Ava, das liegt in der Nähe von Kansas City", gab Magkenzie Auskunft. Bei dieser netten, obwohl ein wenig aufdringlichen Frau, konnte sie einfach nicht lügen.

„Ich hoffe nicht, daß Sie in diese Einöde fahren, um dort einen Mann zu finden. Frauen wie wir brauchen diese Männer nicht. ich sag Ihnen etwas. Suchen Sie sich etwas, was Sie wirklich machen wollen. Auch wenn das immer gesagt wird, eine Frau kann genau wie jeder Mann alle Berufe ausüben."

„Meinen Sie wirklich? Ich muß gestehen, daß Sie die erste Frau sind, die ich kenne, die so redet. Was haben Sie für einen Beruf?" fragte Magkenzie neugierig.

„Ich bin Unternehmerin. Ich vermittle alles, was es so gibt. Ich spekuliere an der Börse und habe mit einer Kollegin ein Modegeschäft eröffnet. Wir reisen durch den Westen und versuchen Abnehmer zu finden."

„Das muß aufregend sein!"

„Nein, eigentlich muß ich mich sehr oft mit alten Denkweisen auseinandersetzten und ich versuche, den Männern beizubringen, daß Frauen mehr können, als Kinder bekommen, kochen und putzen."

„Für mich klingt das sehr fortschrittlich. Meinen Sie, daß vielleicht eines Tages Frauen gleichberechtigt sind?"

„Das meine ich nicht nur. Ich bin überzeugt, daß eines Tages Frauen die gleichen Berufe wie Männer ergreifen können. Die Frage ist nur wann. Ich bin nur ein kleines Rad in einem großen Zahnwerk, doch wir Frauen müssen zusammen halten. Haben Sie noch nie darüber nachgedacht, was Sie gerne machen würden, Miss Thomson?"

„Da bin ich überfragt. Ich habe mich mit dieser frage noch nicht auseinandergesetzt und ich denke, daß muß man, wenn man sein zukünftiges Leben regelt."

„Da haben Sie vollkommen Recht. Früher haben die Männer bestimmt, was Frauen machen durften und jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen in der Frauen ihr Selbstbestimmungsrecht vertreten."

„Madame de Bourges, darf ich Sie fragen, ob Sie verheiratet sind?" fragte Magkenzie nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Aber natürlich dürfen Sie das, Kindchen. Es ist keine Schade als emanzipierte Frau verheiratet zu sein. Ich selbst bin es, zum zweiten Mal. Die Ehe ist etwas Wundervolles, wenn sie aus Liebe und gegenseitigen Respekt entstanden ist. Mein erster Mann hat mich leider wie eine Köchin und Dienerin behandelt, doch durch seinen frühen Tod habe ich eine zweite Chance bekommen. Zuerst wollte ich nie wieder heiraten. Ich baute mein Unternehmen auf und lebte glücklich ohne Mann, doch dann lernte ich Fritz kennen. Er ist aus Deutschland und mit ihm hatte ich den zweiten Frühling meines Lebens. Er versteht mich, so wie ich bin und bei ihm brauche ich mich nicht verstellen. Er arbeitet sogar in meinem Unternehmen mit und ich bezahle ihm seinen Lohn."

„Was halten Sie von Frauen, die ohne Ehemann leben?" fragte Magkenzie Madame de Bourges und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ich bewundere Sie. Ich bin eine Frau, die gerne einen Mann hinter sich stehen hat, doch einige Frauen brauchen dieses nicht. Sie sind stark genug alleine durchs Leben zu gehen und man sollte nie, nur weil es die Gesellschaft oder die Familie so will, einen Mann heiraten, den man nicht aus tiefsten Herzen liebt. Miss Thomson, wie ich aus unserem Gespräch gehört habe, sind Sie noch nicht vergeben. Ich bitte Sie, versprechen Sie mir, nie einen Mann zu heiraten, den Sie nicht lieben!"

„Madame de Bourges, Sie können sicher sein, daß ich niemals einen Mann heiraten werde, den ich nicht liebe", sagte sie bitter.

„Miss Thomson", Madame de Bourges nahm Magkenzies Hände in ihre und hielt sie behutsam fest. „Manchmal sieht man keinen Ausweg. Ich habe nur einen einzigen Ausweg gesehen und somit der Heirat mit meinem ersten Mann zugestimmt. Bitte machen Sie nicht den gleichen Fehler. Sie sind so jung und haben Ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Ich bitte Sie, leben Sie es so, wie Sie alleine es möchten und kümmern Sie sich nicht darum, was die Nachbarn oder andere Leuten sagen könnten. Das Gerede hört irgendwann wieder auf, doch eine Heirat kann man so schnell nicht mehr ändern."

15. Oktober 1883, abends

Das Rattern des Zuges ließ Madame de Bourges schnell einschlafen. Ich jedoch, sitze wach und schaue aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit, durch die wir fahren. Die Worte, die Madame de Bourges an mich richtete, sind immer noch in meinem Kopf.

Und jetzt weiß ich endlich, daß ich das Richtige getan habe und ich bereue nichts. Man kann mir vieles vorwerfen, doch ich kann meine Entscheidung vor meinem Gewissen vertreten und das ist das Einzige, was zählt.

Es hätte alles anders laufen können. Wären meine Eltern nicht gestorben und das nur, weil sie so Jagdfanatisch waren, wäre Onkel Charles nicht mein Vormund geworden und hätte er nicht sein gesamtes Vermögen verloren, wäre die Idee, daß ich Mr. Rubenstone hätte heiraten müssen, nicht aufgekommen.

Doch wir müssen mit diesen Schicksalsschlägen fertig werden und sie meistern, denn nur so zeichnen wir uns im Leben aus.

Vielleicht ist dies gerade meine Chance, aus dieser endlosen Spirale eines langweiligen Lebens auszubrechen.

Manchmal erkennen wir Menschen nicht, was Gott mit uns vorhat, ehe wir nicht am Ende angelangt sind.

Ich beneide Madame de Bourges um ihr Leben. Vielleicht wird sie für mich auch so etwas, wie ein Vorbild, ich würde es mir wünschen, freier und glücklicher zu leben, aber sicher sind die Menschen auf dem Land nicht viel fortschrittlicher als die in der Stadt.

Ich bin viel zu durcheinander, daß ich schlafen könnte, doch selbst schreiben hilft mir diesmal nicht. ich hänge meinen Gedanken nach und merke es erst, wenn mir das Buch aus der Hand fällt.

Sei mir nicht böse, Charlotte, daß ich nicht weiterschreibe, doch ich kann einfach nicht mehr.

Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn Magkenzie von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt worden wäre, doch als der Zug laut schnaufend in Indianapolis einfuhr, fiele kleine Tropfen an die Fensterscheibe.

Der Regen war nicht so stark, wie in Philadelphia, doch er drückte die Stimmung von Magkenzie nieder. Sie streckte sich und merkte jeden einzelnen ihrer Knochen.

Madame de Bourges war schon wach und trank einen Kaffee.

„Mochten Sie auch einen?" fragte sie höflich und Magkenzie nahm den Becher dankend an.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" fragte Magkenzie und blickte die gutgelaunte und frisch aussehende Dame an.

„Aber natürlich. Ich bin es gewohnt in diesen unbequemen Bänken zu schlafen. Wenn man so oft unterwegs ist, wie ich, dann muß man diese Strapazen in Kauf nehmen."

„Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß einem alle Glieder schmerzen, hätte ich es mir dreimal überlegt diese lange Reise zu machen."

„Sie werden diese Zugfahrt als himmlisch angenehm empfinden, wenn Sie einen ganzen Nachmittag in einer Postkutsche sitzen", erwiderte Madame de Bourges und widmete sich einer Zeitschrift.

Magkenzie sah aus dem Fenster. Trotz der frühen Stunde herrschte auf den Bahnsteigen ein wildes Treiben.

Den Rest der Nacht war Magkenzie immer wieder eingeschlafen und hatte somit den Halt in Columbus verpaßt, doch für sie waren die Zwischenhalte nur ein Aufschub. Für sie konnte sie nicht schnell genug von Boston wegkommen.

Es war acht Uhr morgens, als der Zug sich wieder auf den Weg machte.

Magkenzie hatte Kopfschmerzen bekommen, wußte jedoch nicht, ob diese durch das Wetter oder die stickige Luft im Zugabteil, gekommen waren.

Um sich etwas zu bewegen stand sie auf und ging durch alle drei Zugwaggons.

Es war ihr langweilig und sie wünschte sich endlich anzukommen.

In Indianapolis verließ Madame de Bourges Magkenzie. Diese fuhr noch bis St. Louis weiter, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen und am nächsten Tag mit der Postkutsche weiterzufahren.

Als sie am Abend in dem viel zu kurzen und unbequemen Bett der kleinen Bahnhofspension lag, wünschte sie sich, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Sie wollte in ihrem eigenen Bett liegen und ein heißes Bad gegen ihre Rückenschmerzen nehmen. Das Korsett hatte sie in der Nacht zuvor malträtiert und rote und blaue Flecken auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen.

Magkenzie war furchtbar müde, doch das Quietschen eines Bettes in der Nähe ihres Zimmers, ließ sie nicht schlafen. Die Wände waren so dünn, daß man beinahe jedes Wort verstehen konnte und so hörte Magkenzie sich die ganze Nacht das Gespräch zwischen einem Liebespaar an.

Immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu, doch das rumpelte Bett, das gegen ihre Wand schlug, machte sie wieder wach.


	11. Chapter 11

Viel zu früh stand sie wieder auf. Sie zog sich an, nachdem sie versucht hatte, die Flecken aus dem schwarzen Kleid zu waschen. Es war eine Tortur sich in ihr Korsett zu zwängen, doch breitere Kleider hatte sie nicht.

Sie war wie durch den Wind und konnte nicht einmal in ihr Tagebuch schreiben.

Sie aß ein paar Bissen von einem alten Brot und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor das Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und trotz des heruntergekommenen Eindrucks, den diese Gegend am Abend gemacht hatte, fühlte sie die Wärme dieser Stadt in ihrem Herzen. Über den Dächern lag keine schlechte Luft mehr, wie gestern Abend der Fall war. Es war, als hätte die Nacht alle schlechten Gerüche aus der Stadt getrieben.

Auf der Straße begann das Leben. Milchwagen fuhren von Haustür zu Haustür und stellten die Flaschen ab. Kleine Jungen riefen die neusten Nachrichten aus und bekamen für die Zeitungen immer wieder Pennies zugesteckt.

Abfallkehrer reinigten die Straßen von den vielen Pferdeäpfeln, die noch vom Vortag liegen geblieben waren.

Küchenmädchen und Bedienstete machten sich zu dieser frühen Stunde auf den Weg zum Markt, um einzukaufen. Immer wieder blieben sie stehen, da sie Bekannte entdeckt hatten.

Es machte nicht den Eindruck, daß ihnen die frühe Uhrzeit zu schaffen machte. Sie erzählten viel und scherzten.

Vom Zimmer nebenan hörte man jetzt nur das laute Schnarchen eines Mannes. Die Frau, so hatte Magkenzie gehört, war gegen halb sechs gegangen.

Lieber hätte sie in einem etwas besseren Hotel gewohnt doch ihre bescheidenen Mittel waren schon für die Zugfahrt draufgegangen.

Als Magkenzie das Zimmer verließ, war sie gut gelaunt. Heute Abend schon würde sie bei Laure und ihrer Familie sein. Das Wetter begrüßte sie freundlich, als sie vor die Tür des Hauses trat. Die Sonne stand nun hoch am Himmel und obwohl es Herbst war, war der Himmel klar und Vögel trieben wilde Spiele in ihm.

Magkenzie sah sich kurz um, straffte ihre Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zum Postamt. Sie hatte nur ihren Koffer, den sie aufgeben mußte, ehe sie sich in die große Wartehalle setzte.

Die Kutsche sollte um halb acht abfahren, doch selbst um acht war sie noch nicht aufgerufen worden.

Magkenzie stand auf und ging zu einem Angestellten.

„Entschuldigen Sir! Wann bitte fährt die Postkutsche nach Ava?" fragte sie höflich.

„Miss, die Kutsche mußte warten, weil igrendsoein Hinterwäldler ein Paket haben wollte und es nicht pünktlich geliefert wurde. Sie muß in zehn Minuten hier sein!" sagte er und widmete sich weiter seinen Papieren.

Magkenzie schlenderte etwas durch die Reihen der Wartenden. Zu dieser Zeit warteten nicht viele auf eine Kutsche. Die meisten Leute, die Verwandte im Westen hatten, besuchten diese im Frühjahr, denn im Herbst verhinderten Regenfälle und Stürme die Reisen.

Doch Magkenzie hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Gerade, nach zwanzig Minuten, als sie sich wieder hinsetzen wollte, rief der Angestellte ihre Kutsche auf.

Sofort schlug Magkenzies Herz schneller. Es war, als ob sie nun wirklich aus der Zivilisation in die Wildnis fuhr.

Der Kutscher half ihr beim Einsteigen. Sie war der einzige Fahrgast und so konnte die Kutsche nur mit fast einer Stunde Verspätung aufbrechen.

Nach drei Stunden machten sie die erste Pause. Jetzt verstand sie, was Madame de Bourges damit meinte, daß Kutschen noch unbequemer waren. Das Geschaukel verursachte eine Art Seekrankheit bei ihr. Ihr war furchtbar schlecht, doch zum Glück hatte sie am morgen wenig gegessen.

In dem kleinen Ort namens Sullivan, in dem sie hielten, stieg ein älteres Ehepaar zu. Sie waren sehr wortkarg, doch angesichts ihres Zustands war es ihr sehr recht.

Das Geschüttel der Kutsche warf sie immer wieder vor und zurück, so daß sie sich an den Haltegriffen festklammerte. Immer wieder drückte die Sitzlehne sich jedoch gegen ihren geschundenen Rücken. Solche Strapazen war sie nicht gewohnt.

Magkenzie konnte kaum die Schönheit der Landschaft bewundern. Sie wünschte sich endlich da zu sein. Ihr war schlecht und alles tat ihr weh und die Aussicht, daß ihr kein warmes Bad bevorstand, hob ihre Laune nicht gerade. Sie hatte nämlich gelesen, daß im Westen nur zweimal im Monat gebadet wurde.

Vielleicht konnte die Familie für sie einmal eine Ausnahme machen.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, daß sie sich noch nie viele Gedanken über die Familie gemacht hatte. Es gab wohl vier Kinder, wobei der älteste Sohn schon verheiratet war.

Novlene, die älteste Schwester, muß in etwa in Magkenzies Alter gewesen sein.

Hoffentlich werde ich sie erkennen, wenn sie mich von der Kutsche abholen dachte Magkenzie, bevor die Kutsche wieder über einen kleinen Hügel sprang und sie unsanft nach hinten geworfen wurde.

Sie stöhnte auf. Wie lange mochte sie noch fahren müssen.

Als hätte die alte Frau ihre Gedanken gehört sagte sie: „Wir fahren bis Mountain Grove und bis dorthin brauchen wir nur noch acht Stunden!"

Magkenzie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Hatte diese Frau von _nur _acht Stunden Kutschfahrt geredet?

Sie mußte sich verhört haben, lächelte dennoch höflich und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Schmerzen.

Seit sie Cuba und Rolla hinter sich gelassen hatten, hatte sich das Wetter geändert. Dicke, schwere Regenwolken zogen herauf und verhießen nichts Gutes. Die Kutscher verlangsamten die Fahrt als es zu Regnen begann. Erst fielen nur wenige Tropfen, doch nach und nach wurden sie dicker und prasselten, als die Kutsche in Waynesville einfuhr, nur so herab.

„Wir werden nur einen kurzen Aufenthalt haben!" sagte der Kutsche und sprang vom Kutschbock. „Sie brauchen nicht weit weggehen."

Magkenzie stieg aus der Kutsche. Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, fühlte sie sich wieder besser. An einem kleinen Stand kaufte sie sich etwas kleines zu Essen und ging mit steifen Beinen zurück zur Kutsche. Das ältere Ehepaar war nicht ausgestiegen. Es war fast, als würde ihnen die Fahrt nicht das Geringste ausmachen.

Vorsichtig ging Magkenzie etwas hin und her und wollte den Moment, in dem sie wieder einsteigen mußte, bloß weit nach hinten hinauszögern.

„Alles einsteigen!" dröhnte plötzlich die Stimme des Kutschers neben ihr, der ihr wieder einsteigen half.

Um acht Uhr, mit anderthalb Stunden Verspätung, traf die Postkutsche in Mountain Grove ein.

Das Ehepaar verabschiedete sich von Magkenzie und stieg aus. Nun war sie wieder alleine. Alleine, mit ihrem schmerzenden Körper, allein mit dem schlechten Wetter und allein mit sich selbst.

Da die Straßen zu schlammigen Wegen wurden, mußten die Kutscher die Fahrt nochmals verlangsamen. Es war kalt und in ihrem Mantel fror Magkenzie.

Die Kutsche rumpelte jedoch unbarmherzig weiter.

Magkenzie hatte schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, doch kurze Zeit später, hielt die Kutsche erneut. Sie wagte kaum hinauszusehen, doch da waren einige Häuser.

„Alles aussteigen. Ava!" rief der Kutscher und begann im strömenden Regen die Post und Magkenzies Koffer abzuladen.

Kaum glaubend stand sie auf und stieg aus. Sofort war sie vom Regen bis auf die Haut durchnäßt, doch endlich war sie da.

Einige Menschen hatten sich trotz des schlechten Wetters und der späten Zeit versammelt, um ihre Post in Empfang zu nehmen.

Magkenzie sah sich um, entdeckte jedoch niemanden, der Laure hätte ähnlich gesehen. Magkenzie hatte zu Hause eine sehr alte Fotografie gefunden, die Laure mit Magkenzies Mutter zeigte, bevor Laure in den Westen gegangen war.

Magkenzie nahm ihren Koffer entgegen, bevor der Kutscher in auf die Straße, besser in den Matsch, stellen konnte.

Knöcheltief stand Magkenzie in der schlammigen Matsche, doch sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin sie gehen mußte, da sie dem Anschein nach niemand abholen kam.

Sie stand im Regen und wartete. Niemand schien sich um sie zu kümmern. Nur ein, zweimal sagte jemand etwas über ihre vornehme Kleidung.

Der Kutscher fuhr jetzt die Kutsche weg und ließ Magkenzie alleine.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend ging Magkenzie auf einen älteren Mann zu, der gerade in ein Restaurant verschwinden wollte.

„Entschuldigen sie Sir. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie man zu den Garlands kommt?"

„Aber klar doch. Sie folgen einfach dieser Straße!" sagte er und deutete mit seinem dreckigen Finger auf den schlammigen Weg. „Sie können die Farm nicht verfehlen."

Noch ehe Magkenzie sich bedanken konnte, war der Mann verschwunden. Laute Stimmen und Musik drangen zu ihr heraus, doch dann war es wieder gespenstisch ruhig.

Sei nicht so kindisch! schalt sich Magkenzie. Kopf hoch und geh los!


	12. Chapter 12

Die ersten paar Schritte konnte Magkenzie noch unter den Dächern vor den Läden entlanggehen, doch dann mußte sie diese verlassen.

Vorsichtig stieg sie auf die braune Straße. Sie sank bis zum Knöchel im Matsch ein und das Regenwasser drang bis in ihre Stiefel und durchnäßte ihre Socken. Es regnete immer noch und ab und zu erhellte ein Blitz den dunklen Nachthimmel. Magkenzie hatte jedoch keine andere Wahl. Im Ort hatte sie kein Hotel gesehen und selbst wenn es eins gegeben hätte, hätte ihr Geld nicht mehr dafür ausgereicht.

Behutsam setzte sie einen Schritt vor den anderen und versuchte, ihr Kleid nicht noch schmutziger zu machen, doch diese anstrengende Art zu gehen war sie bald Leid.

Sie sah sowieso zum heulen aus. Ihre Haare klebten ihr am Kopf und das Wasser lief ihr in einem Bach über das Gesicht, ihr Kleid war zwar schwarz, doch der braune Dreck klebte in dicken Klumpen daran und am Saum ihres Rockes kroch der Schmutz hinauf.

So zuckte Magkenzie, als würde sie jemand sehen können, die Schultern, nahm den Koffer in ihre andere Hand und stapfte den Weg entlang. An beiden Seiten der Straße hatten sich Rinnsale gebildet, die wie kleine Bäche aussahen.

Magkenzie konnte kaum den Weg erkennen, denn nachdem sie die letzten Häuser der Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatte, war es stockdunkel.

Große Bäume schwankten mit ihren massiven Ästen im Sturm und sahen zum Fürchten aus.

Magkenzie hatte während sie die Straße entlang stiefelte, die Zeit vollkommen vergessen. Wie lange mochte sie nun schon gelaufen sein?

Sie konnte es nicht sagen und gerade als sie aufgeben und zurückgehen wollte, sah sie in einiger Entfernung die Lichter eines Hauses.

Vor Freude mußte Magkenzie lächeln und ihre Schritte wurden augenblicklich schneller.

Endlich, endlich war sie angekommen und würde in ein warmes Haus einkehren.

Sie öffnete das Gatter und ging hindurch. Jetzt, wo sie vor dem Haus stand, schien es ihr noch größer, als es von weitem ausgesehen hatte.

Es war zweistöckig, in der typischen Art von Farmhäusern gebaut. Über vier stufen gelangte man auf die Veranda, die das Haus einmal zu umranden schien.

In den unteren Fenstern brannte Licht und auf der Veranda angekommen konnte Magkenzie einige Personen ausmachen. Das waren sie also, die Familie Garland.

Magkenzie wollte anklopfen, damit sie endlich aus dem regen herauskam, doch zugleich wurde ihr klar, dass sie, die Großstädterin, hier um Zuflucht bat.

Würde man sie freundlich aufnehmen? Sicher, Laure hatte geschrieben, sie wäre gerne willkommen, doch die Familie hatte immerhin schon drei Kinder zu versorgen. Würden sie ein viertes noch aufnehmen?

Magkenzie stand unschlüssig vor der Tür und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, da wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen.

Die Haustür wurde aufgemacht und ein junger Mann, fertig zum gehen, stand in ihr.

„Oh..." sagte er nur und starrte sie an. Diese Szene hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Familienmitglieder auf sich gelenkt.

Alle starrten Magkenzie an, bis sich eine ältere Frau aus der Starre löste und auf sie zukam.

„Magkenzie?" fragte sie und sah sie an.

„Ja, ich suche Laure Garland!" erwiderte Magkenzie betreten. Sie stand mit tropfenden Kleidern vor der Tür und fühlte sich sichtlich unbehaglich.

„Ich bin Laure! Magkenzie, wir wußten nicht wann du ankommen würdest. Warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt?" begann sie zu reden, doch dann unterbrach sie sich.

„Was für eine schlechte Gastgeberin ich bin. Du bist ja klitschnaß. Komm erst einmal herein und wärm dich auf."

Magkenzie wollte protestieren, da sie mit ihren dreckigen Schuhen nicht in die saubere Stube treten wollte, doch Laure hatte ihre Hand gegriffen und zog sie mit sich.

Jemand nahm ihr ihren Koffer aus der Hand und sofort wurde ihr ihren Mantel ausgezogen. Dann setzte man sie auf einen Stuhl und zog ihr ihre Schuhe aus.

Nasse Spuren hinterlassend folgte Magkenzie Laure die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock.

„Wir werden dich nun erst einmal aufwärmen", sagte Laure und schürte das Feuer im Ofen. Magkenzie stand unbeholfen daneben.

Laure war so bestimmend, daß Magkenzie sich kaum gegen diese Hilfe zur Wehr setzen konnte.

Plötzlich klopfte es und ein junges Mädchen kam herein, brachte Wasser und Magkenzies Koffer. Sie war etwa im selben Alter, wie Magkenzie. Das Mädchen wurde ihr von Laure als Novlene vorgestellt, doch diese verschwand ebenso, wie sie gekommen war. Zurück blieb nur ein großer Krug mit dampfendem Wasser. Mit klammen Fingern begann Magkenzie ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen, doch mit ihren kalten Händen konnte sie kaum die Knöpfe festhalten.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!" sagte Laure nur und begann ihr zu helfen. Als Magkenzie nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet vor ihr stand, stockte sie kurz beim Anblick ihres Korsetts, doch gleich fuhr sie fort auch dieses zu lösen.

Magkenzie zog sich trockene Unterwäsche an und steckte ihre Hände in die Schüssel, in der das Wasser dampfte.

„Ich werde dir etwas zu essen holen. Du bist ganz blaß. Sicher hast du in den letzten Tagen wenig gegessen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Laure.

Magkenzie wickelte sich in die Steppdecke, die auf dem Bett gelegen hatte und setzte sich vor das wärmende Feuer.

Langsam, ganz langsam begannen ihre Finger zu kribbeln und zu pochen, bis sie endlich wieder warm und benutzbar waren.

Es klopfte und Laure trat mit einem großen Tablett, voller Köstlichkeiten ein.

Magkenzie lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und doch keinen Hunger gespürt, doch jetzt, wo sie das Essen sah, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sie ging zum Tisch, auf den Laure das Tablett gestellt hatte und begann langsam zu essen.

Die Freundin ihrer Mutter saß ihr gegenüber und sah ihr zu.

„Wieso hast du nicht geschrieben, daß du jetzt kommst?" fragte Laure, als Magkenzie fertig mit essen war.

„Meine Abreise war sehr spontan. Onkel Charles hatte viel zu tun und ich wollte ihm nicht im Weg sein, außerdem hatte man mir gesagt, ich müßte schnell abreisen, damit ich noch vor den ersten Herbstgewitter ankomme!" log Magkenzie und wurde durch einen mächtigen Donnerschlag unterstützt.

Draußen prasselte noch immer der Regen gegen die Fenster, doch im geschützten Haus fand Magkenzie dieses Wetter weit weniger schlimm, als vor einer halben Stunde.

„Am besten schläfst du dich erst einmal richtig aus. Morgen sieht alles bestimmt freundlicher aus!" sagte Laure und nahm das Tablett an sich.

„Gute Nacht, Magkenzie. Es ist schön, daß du hier bist."

Obwohl Magkenzie müde war und kaum noch ihre Augen offen halten konnte, nahm sie ihr Tagebuch aus ihrer Umhängetasche und schlug es auf. An einigen Stellen war das kostbare Papier naß geworden und die Tinte verlaufen, doch Magkenzie wußte genau, was dort gestanden hatte.

Sie legte das Buch auf das große Bett und widmete sich schließlich noch ihrem Koffer. Er war ziemlich durchgeweicht und die Kleider, die Magkenzie mitgebracht hatte, waren naß und sahen recht unansehnlich aus. Sie legte sie über die Stühle und stellte sie in die Nähe des Feuers. Das schwarze Kleid jedoch, mußte erst einmal gewaschen werden, ehe sie es erneut anziehen konnte.

17. Oktober 1883

Endlich bin ich angekommen. Angekommen, aber wo nur? Die Straßen bestehen aus Schlamm, die Häuser aus einfachen Brettern und dieser Ort besteht nur aus einer einzigen Straße.

Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht in diese Wildnis zu gehen? Dachte ich, hier würde sich alles ändern? Sicher, es gibt weniger Umgangsformen und die Höflichkeit dieser Menschen läßt auch zu wünschen übrig, doch die Vorurteile sind die gleichen, wie in Boston.

Ich habe doch gesehen, wie Novlene mich angesehen hat. Sie haßt mich aus tiefstem Herzen, obwohl ich nicht ein Wort mit ihr geredet habe.

Es ist einfach furchtbar. Vielleicht wird der morgige Tag besser, doch ich fürchte nicht. Ich bin ein Großstadtkind und kenne mich auf einer Farm nicht aus. Ich habe noch nie Kühe gemolken, Eier gesammelt oder Unkraut gejätet.

Ich hoffe, Laure und ihre Familie werden Verständnis mit mir haben, denn ich selbst setze mich schon genug unter Druck.

Ich muß die ganze Zeit gähnen und bin müde, deshalb werde ich nun endlich schlafen gehen.

Das Bett ist wunderbar weich und gemütlich. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Charlotte.


	13. Chapter 13

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Magkenzie unnatürlich geweckt. Die Sonne kitzelte sie an der Nase und zwang sie wach zu werden doch das verschlafene Mädchen zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, bis sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Verschlafen richtete sie sich auf und wußte nun wieder, daß sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Zimmer war.

Diese Entdeckung wurde sofort durch eine weitere Unnatürlichkeit bestätigt. Gerade als sie sich noch einmal hinlegen wollte, sahen sie zwei große Augen von der Tür aus an.

Mit einem lauten „Mum, sie ist wach!" klappte die Tür und Magkenzie war wieder alleine.

Jemand lief laut trampelnd die Treppe hinunter und wurde unten ordentlich ausgeschimpft. Magkenzie sah von ihrem Bett aus einen riesigen Eichenbaum und den blauen Himmel über Missouri.

Magkenzie konnte sich nicht entscheiden in dem warmen, weichen Bett liegen zu bleiben oder aufzustehen, doch da das gesamte Haus schon aufgestanden zu sein schien, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als auch aufzustehen.

Sie wusch sich schnell mit dem Wasser aus der Schüssel und stand dann vor der schwerwiegenden Frage, welches ihrer drei Kleider sie anziehen wollte.

Sie entschied sich schließlich für das blaue, mit der weißen Schürze. Es war immer ihr Lieblingskleid gewesen, doch heute war die Schürze so zerknittert, daß Magkenzie sich dafür schämt, doch das grüne und das rote Kleid sahen auch nicht besser aus.

Schnell kämmte sie sich noch ihre Haare und steckte sie hoch, ehe sie guter Dinge in den kleinen Flur trat und die Treppe hinunter ging.

Gestern Abend war ihr das Haus so groß vorgekommen, doch nun sah sie, daß im ersten Stock fünf Zimmer untergebracht waren.

Als sie unten angekommen war, saß die Familie schon am Tisch und bereits fertig mit frühstücken.

„Guten Morgen, Magkenzie! Hast du gut geschlafen?" begrüßte sie Laure fröhlich.

„Ja, danke Mrs. Garland!" erwiderte diese.

„Darf ich dir nun meine Kinder vorstellen?" fragte sie und stellte sich hinter Novlene. „Novlene kennst du bereits. Das sind Elia und Damian", sagte sie und zeigte auf einen 15 Jahre alten Jungen und auf den Kleinen, der seinen Kopf heute morgen durch Magkenzies Tür gesteckt hatte.

„Außerdem gibt es noch Inna. Sie ist sieben Monate alt!" erklärte Laure und hob das Baby aus seiner Wiege.

„Leon, mein Ältester hat schon seine eigene Familie aber es scheint, als lebe er manchmal noch hier!" sagte Laure und lachte.

Dann wies sie Magkenzie einen Platz am Küchentisch zu und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Ray, meinen Mann wirst du zum Mittagessen kennen lernen. Er ist schon früh aufgestanden. Bei Old John hat der Sturm gestern das Dach der Scheune abgedeckt und jetzt versuchen sie es so schnell wie möglich zu reparieren."

Laure nahm eine kleine Schüssel mit Brei und begann das Baby zu füttern.

„Aber greif doch zu, Magkenzie!" sagte Laure plötzlich, daß Magkenzie zusammenzuckte.

Es gab frisches Brot und Haferbrei und obwohl es sehr gut schmeckte, war es nicht das Gleiche wie in Boston.

Das Frühstück verlief eher schweigend. Die Kinder starrten Magkenzie an, daß diese sich nicht traute aufzusehen und Laure versuchte mit belanglosen Gesprächen die Stille zu brechen, doch es gelang erst, als die Kinder sich auf den Weg zur Schule machten.

Elia und Damian gaben ihrer Mutter einen Kuß, ehe sie aufbrachen und die Frauen alleine zurückließen.

„Warum zeigst du Magkenzie nicht die Stadt?" sagte Laure und stand auf. Magkenzie war klar, daß Novlene dazu keine Lust hatte.

Dennoch gingen beide gemeinsam, nachdem sie sich abgezogen hatten, los.

„Es gibt hier nicht viel zu sehen", sagte Novlene und ging mit schnellen Schritten voran. Sie hatte sich ein Schultertuch umgeworfen und obwohl es trotz der Oktobersonne relativ kalt war, schien sie nicht zu frieren. Magkenzie mußte fast hinterher laufen, so schnell ging Novlene. Es war, als machten ihr die großen Pfützen und Schlammlöcher nichts aus, doch Magkenzie mußte immer wieder einen Umweg machen, um nicht hineinzutreten. Außerdem rutschte Magkenzie mehrmals aus, so daß sie fast mit dem gesamten Körper in den Schlamm fiel.

„Dort ist die Schule, dort der Laden, da das Restaurant und dort der Schmied. Weiter hinten ist die Kirche und das Telegrafenamt und wenn man diesem Weg folgt kommt man zum alten Steinbruch."

Sie gingen weiter schweigend nebeneinander her. Die Stadt schien völlig verändert. Es herrschte reges treiben. Hier und da wurden die Schäden beseitigt, die der Sturm verursacht hatte und man konnte kaum glauben, wie viele Menschen in dieser Gegend wohnten. Der Laden schien der Mittelpunkt des Ortes zu sein. Dort versammelten sich einige Frauen und erzählten, bis eine weitere, etwas ältere Frau hinzukam.

„Das ist Rose O'Donnel. seit ihr Mann gestorben ist, hat sie den Laden übernommen. Sie mag es nicht, wenn die Leute sich nur zum Tratschen bei ihr verabreden", sagte Novlene und Magkenzie sah sie an.

Eigentlich ist sie doch gar nicht so gehässig zu mir! dachte Magkenzie und folgte ihr in den Laden.

Magkenzie kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Alles, was es in Boston in mehr als zehn Läden verteilt war, gab es hier unter einem Dach. Vom Gemüse über Stoff, bis hin zu Gerätschaften für den Garten gab es hier fast alles. Um Platz zu sparen hingen einige Dinge unter der Decke, was den Laden sehr dunkel machte.

„Komm, du kannst mir helfen!" sagte Novlene und zog die staunende Magkenzie hinter sich zum Tresen.

„Ich brauche ein Pfund Mehl, ein Pfund Zucker und ein halbes Pfund Salz!" sagte Novlene und bekam von Rose O'Donnel das Gewünschte.

Novlene gab Magkenzie das Mehl und den Zucker und trug selbst nur das Salz.

Novlene verabschiedete sich von den Frauen, die sie kannte und gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Dieser kam Magkenzie viel kürzer vor, als am Abend zuvor. Ob es am Wetter lag oder an dem Koffer, den sie getragen hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Als die beiden Mädchen endlich wieder auf der Veranda standen, war Magkenzie ziemlich warm geworden. Ihr Atem ging schnell, doch sie ließ sich vor Novlene nichts anmerken.

„Seid ihr wieder da?" begrüßte Laure die beiden fröhlich und ließ sie ein. Sie nahm ihnen die Einkäufe ab und ging damit in die Vorratskammer.

„Habt ihr nicht Lust mir beim backen zu helfen?" fragte sie, doch Novlene lehnte ab. Sie verschwand nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Laure lächelte verlegen.

„Sie ist etwas schlecht gelaunt in letzter Zeit. Vielleicht liegt es daran, daß sie keine wirkliche Aufgabe hat", sagte sie und ging in die Küche. Magkenzie zog ihren Mantel aus und folgte ihr.

„Geht sie denn nicht aufs College?" fragte sie.

„Nein, Novlene hat sich nicht viel aus der Schule gemacht und da sie nun auch noch verlobt ist und im nächsten Frühjahr heiraten möchte, hätte es sich nicht gelohnt. Das meinte sie jedenfalls!"

Laure begann Mehl, Zucker und Eier zusammen zu kneten, während Magkenzie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und ihr zusah.

Plötzlich begann das Baby zu weinen.

„Könntest du sie auf den Arm nehmen?" fragte Laure und zeigte ihre mit Kuchenteig verschmierten Hände.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ging Magkenzie zum Körbchen, in dem Inna lag. Das kleine Mädchen sah sie an und wußte nicht so recht, ob sie weiter weinen oder aufhören sollte.

Unbeholfen hob Magkenzie das Mädchen aus ihrer Wiege und ging wieder zu Laure.

„Du machst das sehr gut!" sagte Laure und sah die beiden an. Inna hatte aufgehört zu weinen und brabbelte nun vor sich hin.

„Sicher hat sie Hunger. Es steht noch etwas Brei im Schrank. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du füttern!"

Magkenzie holte die Schüssel und setzte sich. Sie hatte zuvor noch nie ein Baby getragen, doch nachdem sie sich an das kleine Geschöpf gewohnt hatte, war es relativ einfach. Inna war ein liebes Kind und aß fast die ganze Schüssel leer.

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß sie so viele Kinder habt", sagte Magkenzie und setzte Inna auf einer Decke auf den Fußboden.

„Der Brief, den ich dir geschrieben habe ist auch schon etwas älter. Zwei Jahre ist er jetzt schon alt. Aber nur Inna ist neu dazugekommen!" sagte Laure und lachte. „Ich liebe Kinder nun einmal. Und wenn du denkst, daß du eine Belastung für uns bist, im Gegenteil. Novlene wollte immer schon eine Freundin in ihrem Alter haben und auf einen Esser mehr oder weniger kommt es in diesem Haus auch nicht an."

Laure wusch sich die Hände und schob dann die Backform in den großen Ofen. „Es wird für dich sicher eine große Umstellung sein hier zu leben. Ich hoffe, wir können dir wenigstens ein bißchen Luxus bieten!"

„Aber Mrs. Garland. Ich bin doch nicht hier, um mich bewirten zu lassen!"

„Erst einmal nenn mich bitte Laure. Mrs. Garland klingt schon so alt. Und zweitens, wenn du schon so weit fährst, um uns zu besuchen, dann wollen wir dir den Aufenthalt so schön wie möglich machen. Möchtest du nicht deinem Onkel ein Telegramm schicken, daß du gut angekommen bist?"

„Ja, er wird sich sonst sicher Sorgen machen!" sagte Magkenzie und wußte genau, daß das Telegramm an Alexandre gehen würde.

„Möchtest du einen Kaffee?" fragte Laure und ehe Magkenzie antworten konnte stand die Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk schon vor ihr.

„Der Winter ist mir die schönste Zeit hier. Aber im Herbst ist das Wetter unberechenbar. Vor allem kann es tagelang regnen und das schlägt auf das Gemüt", sagte Laure und sah nach dem Kuchen.

„Ist es Ihnen...ich meine...ist es dir schwer gefallen von Boston wegzugehen?" fragte Magkenzie sie.

„Nein, eigentlich fiel es mir nur schwer deine Mutter zurückzulassen. Wir waren neun Kinder in meiner Familie und ich hatte keine enge Bindung zu meiner Mutter", erzählte Laure, „Wenn man verliebt ist, dann geht man mit seinem Mann überall hin. Ich weiß noch, daß Felice, deine Mutter, mir jede Woche einen Brief schrieb. Wir hatten uns unwahrscheinlich viel zu erzählen. Sie war mir ein großer Rückhalt, als Samuel, mein erster Mann im Krieg starb. Sie hatte mich damals sogar besucht und mich wieder aufgerichtet. So eine tiefe Freundschaft findet man nicht alle Tage!"

24 Oktober 1883

Ich bin nun schon eine Woche hier und der Alltag hat mich wieder. Es ist schwierig sich an diese Lebensbedingungen zu gewöhnen. Vielleicht werde ich mich nie daran gewöhnen. Da ich gesagt habe, ich würde auch gerne im Haus mithelfen, habe ich nun auch Aufgaben bekommen.

Um sechs Uhr stehen wir alle auf. Laure ist meistens als erste wach und heizt den Wohnraum auf. Dann muß ich zum Hühnerstall und die Eier einsammeln. Zu dieser Zeit ist es noch dunkel und einmal bin ich, verschlafen wie ich war, auf ein Ei getreten. Damian, dieser kleine Wicht, hat es doch sofort seiner Mutter erzählt, doch als ich mich entschuldigte, verzieh sie mir sofort.

Novlene melkt morgens mit Elia die Kühe und gibt ihnen neue Wasser. Damian sollte mir eigentlich helfen, doch er fragt mich die ganze Zeit über irgendwelche Dinge aus. Ob ich schon einmal den Ozean gesehen hätte? Oder ob ich schon einmal in einem Bonbonladen gewesen wäre?

So früh am Morgen muß ich mich sehr zusammen reißen, denn manchmal strapaziert er meine Nerven.

Laure bereitet das Frühstück vor und nachdem alle Arbeiten erledigt sind, essen wir zusammen.

Es ist schön in dieser großen Familie zu sein. Sie sind furchtbar nett zu mir, außer Novlene. Ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie gegen mich hat. Ich war immer freundlich und zuvorkommend zu ihr, doch wir haben scheinbar keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Vielleicht sieht sie in mir das Stadtkind, daß auf ihrer Farm nichts zu suchen hat, doch ich bemühe mich stark, keine Fehler zu machen.

Doch leider bin ich nicht perfekt. Ich merke, wie wenig ich kann und wie viel man hier in der Wildnis können muß.

Ich konnte kein Brot backen, nicht nach Gefühl kochen und backen, ich konnte kein Spiegelei machen, ich konnte keinen staubigen Boden kehren und ich konnte kein Kind wickeln, doch das alles habe ich in dieser Woche schon gelernt.

Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre ich schon immer hier zu Hause gewesen. Laure sieht, daß ich mich bemühe und lobt mich, wenn ich etwas richtig gemacht habe.

Sie ist außerdem diejenige, die mir einfach nur zuhört. Sie wollte so viel über Boston wissen, daß ich kaum mit dem Erzählen hinterher kam. Ob es diese Familie noch gibt? Was das Geschäft macht? Ob sich viel verändert hat? Und wie es ihrer Familie geht. Laure hatte sie seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gesehen, doch persönlich kannte ich die Fishers auch nicht und konnte ihr nur wenig über sie sagen.

Morgen, so hat Laure bestimmt, müssen wir die letzten Äpfel ernten. Ich habe noch nie Äpfel direkt vom Baum gegessen, doch Novlene meinte, diese Arbeit wäre anstrengend und ich sollte mich nicht so freuen.

Dennoch freue ich mich auf morgen. Wenn es nicht regnet und die beiden Jungen in der schule sind, ernten wir Äpfel.

Ich bin so glücklich, Charlotte. Warum hätte unsere Familie nicht so sein können. Der ganze Umgang untereinander ist viel liebevoller als bei unseren Eltern und es scheint mir, als könne man mit Laure über alles reden.

Ray, ihr Ehemann, ist etwas schweigsamer, aber dafür nicht weniger von seinen Kindern geliebt.

Obwohl Leon, der Älteste und Damian und Inna nicht seine leiblichen Kinder sind, sehe ich keinen Unterschied bei der Behandlung zu Novlene und Elia. Besonders Inna hat er ins Herz geschlossen. Jeden Abend, wenn er nach hause kommt gibt es dasselbe Ritual.

Er begrüßt Laure, küßt sie und umarmt seine Kinder, sofern sie da sind.

Dann geht er zu Inna, hebt sie hoch und wirft sie solange in die Luft, bis Laure dazwischen geht. Inna liebt es in die Luft geworfen und wieder aufgefangen zu werden.

Es ist ein schöner Anblick.

Ich bin müde, Charlotte. Ich werde wieder schreiben, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe, doch das wird auf einer Farm nicht sehr oft sein.

Ich habe sogar das Telegramm weggeschickt, weil Laure es so wollte. Alexandre wird sich freuen von mir zu hören.


	14. Chapter 14

„Du mußt dich schon ein bißchen beeilen!" rief Novlene Magkenzie gereizt zu. Magkenzie schleppte bereits den dritten Eimer mit Wasser zu dem kleinen Gemüsebeet, das Novlene und Magkenzie vor einigen Tagen angelegt hatten.

„Du könntest mir auch helfen!" erwiderte Magkenzie und stellte den Eimer schwer atmend vor Novlene ab.

Ihr Rücken tat ihr weh und das Atmen fiel ihr, wenn sie arbeitete, aufgrund des Korsetts schwer. Ihre Hände hatten Druckstellen bekommen und waren rissig und spröde.

Vorsichtig goß Novlene die kleinen Pflänzchen. Für Ende Oktober war es recht trocken und warm geworden. Es war kaum zu glauben, daß es so geregnet hatte, als Magkenzie angekommen war, daß die Straßen nur aus Schlamm bestanden. Jetzt war der Boden knochentrocken und frisch gepflanzter Kohl und Rüben mußten bewässert werden.

„Und jetzt hol noch einen Eimer!" sagte Novlene und drückte Magkenzie den Eimer gegen den Bauch. Diese mußte sich beherrschen, um nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte sie schon Wasser geschleppt, während Novlene nur etwas Unkraut jätete.

„Du kannst auch mal Wasser holen. Ich rupfe solange Unkraut!" sagte Magkenzie, doch damit war Novlene nicht einverstanden.

„Nein, du holst das Wasser!"

„Du kannst mich nicht herumkommandieren, als wäre ich dein Diener!" sagte Magkenzie und stellte den Eimer auf den Boden.

„Dann mach es doch alleine!" schrie Novlene sie an und verschwand im Haus. Magkenzie wollte Laure nicht enttäuschen, so schleppte sie weiter Wassereimer, bis die Pflanzen endlich genug Wasser hatten und Magkenzie jeder einzelne Muskel wehtat.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte sich Magkenzie den Waschtrog von Laure ausgeliehen und bearbeitete in der Hitze ihre Kleider. Seit sie aus Boston gekommen war, war es so, als hätten die Kleider all ihre Eleganz und Schönheit verloren. Die Farben waren vom vielen Waschen ausgeblichen und an einigen Stellen war der Saum zerrissen.

Ich brauche unbedingt neue Kleider! sagte sich Magkenzie. Aber ich habe kein Geld! 

Plötzlich stellte sich jemand neben sie und sah sie an.

„Laure! Du hast mich erschreckt!" sagte Magkenzie, als ihre Gastmutter mit Inna auf dem Arm neben ihr stand.

„Ich habe gemerkt, daß du deine Kleider häufig wäscht!" sagte Laure.

„Ich habe nur vier...mitnehmen können und deshalb muß ich sie so oft waschen."

„Jaja, auf einer Farm wird die Kleidung schnell dreckig. Komm doch einfach einmal mit mir!" sagte Laure und zog Magkenzie mit sich.

In den Zimmer, das Magkenzie bewohnte, lagen auf dem Bett schon einige Kleider bereit.

„Du könntest sie tragen, wenn du möchtest. Es sind alte Kleider von Novlene. Sie braucht sie nicht mehr. Am besten probierst du sie einmal an", sagte Laure und setzte Inna auf das Bett.

Dann hielt sie Magkenzie eines der Kleider an und nickte zustimmend.

Etwas schamhaft zog Magkenzie sich ihr Kleid aus und schlüpfte in das beige Kleid.

„Es ist etwas zu groß", meinte Magkenzie und zog den Stoff an ihrer Hüfte nach vorne.

„Ich würde eher sagen, du solltest auf das Korsett verzichten. Hier trägt niemand mehr so etwas. Es wäre beim Arbeiten viel zu hinderlich."

Magkenzie sah sie an.

„Meinst du wirklich, ich kann doch nicht ohne...ich meine, was werden die anderen Leute sagen...!"

„Die anderen Leute haben in ihrem Leben noch nie ein Korsett angehabt. Magkenzie, wir sind hier nicht in Boston! Außerdem schädigt es deine Gesundheit!" sagte Laure bestimmt und öffnete das Kleid. Dann löste sie die Schleife des Korsetts und Magkenzie atmete erleichtert auf.

Als sie das beige Kleid erneut anzog, war dieses immer noch ein bißchen weit, doch es sah viel besser aus, als vorher.

„Es ist so komisch ohne!" kicherte Magkenzie und sah sich im Spiegel an.

„Auf jeden Fall mußt du nun nicht mehr so oft waschen!"

Laure nahm Inna hoch und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Magkenzie, laß dir nicht alles von Novlene gefallen. Sie ist etwas angespannt, weil ihr Verlobter morgen zurückkommt. Nimm es ihr also nicht übel."

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag. Diesmal durften alle eine Stunde länger schlafen und gemeinsam frühstückten alle ausgelassen. Alle hatten sich für die Kirche extra fein gemacht und Magkenzie trug wieder eines ihrer alten Kleider.

Nachdem Laure jedes ihrer Kinder prüfend angesehen hatte, fuhren sie los. Elia hatte den Wagen angespannt und während die Eltern vorne Platz nahmen, drängte sich die vier großen „Kinder" auf der Ladefläche.

Magkenzie hatte es jedes Mal als schön empfunden, wenn sich sonntags die gesamte Stadt traf und zur Kirche ging.

Heute war es sogar ein ganz besonderer Tag. Novlenes Verlobter und zukünftiger Arzt der Stadt, wurde nach der Predigt erwartet.

Magkenzie mußte daran denken, wie lange es nun schon her war, seitdem sie aus der furchtbaren Kutsche gestiegen war und einsam und allein auf der matschigen Straße gestanden hatte.

Novlene rutschte auf der Bank in der Kirche unruhig hin und her. Als der Reverend die Schlußworte gesprochen hatte, konnte sie es kaum mehr erwarten. Sie sprang als Erste auf und lief aus der Kirche. Der Rest der Familie kam ihr langsam nach.

Auf der Hauptstraße, die an diesem schönen Tag trocken war, hatten sich schon andere eingefunden, die auf das Ankommen der Postkutsche warteten.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" sagte Novlene immer wieder und lief vor ihrer Familie hin und her.

Laure schien die Aufregung ihrer Tochter nicht viel auszumachen. Sie lud Leon und seine Familie später zum Essen ein und unterhielt sich mit einer alten Bekannten, bis plötzlich ein Raunen durch die Menschenmenge ging und die Postkutsche mit viel aufgewirbeltem Staub einfuhr.

Magkenzie stand etwas abseits, als alle zu dem jungen Mann liefen, der gerade ausgestiegen war.

Überschwenglich hatte sich Novlene ihm um den Hals geworfen und in vor der gesamten Stadt küßten sie sich.

Wie schön wäre es für Magkenzie gewesen, wenn Alexandre ausgestiegen wäre und sie sich ihm um den geworfen hätte. Doch bisher hatte sie noch keine Antwort von Alexandre erhalten. Sicher konnte er ihr nicht ausführlich schreiben, da ihr Onkel ihn vielleicht überwachen ließ?

Er würde ihr bald schreiben, da war sich Magkenzie ganz sicher.

„Magkenzie, komm her!" rief Ray und zog sie neben sich. „Magkenzie, darf ihr dir meinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn vorstellen? Das ist Dr. Phillip Kalky. Phil, das ist Magkenzie, sie ist die Tochter von Laures bester Freundin!"

Magkenzie gab dem jungen Arzt die Hand.

„Wie ich gehört habe kommen Sie aus Boston?" fragte er sie.

„Ja, ich bin nur zu Besuch bei Laure und ihrer Familie!" erwiderte Magkenzie.

„Wußtest du, daß Phil auch aus einer Großstadt kommt?" fragte Leon und stellte sich zu Magkenzie und Novlenes Verlobtem.

„Nein, aus welcher Stadt kommen Sie?" fragte sie, während die ganze Familie gemeinsam zu den Wagen ging.

„Ich komme aus St. Louis! Es ist nicht mit Boston zu vergleichen, aber immerhin viel größer als Ava!"

„Da haben Sie Recht, Dr. Kalky. Es hatte mich sehr verwundert zu sehen, wo ich war, als ich aus der Kutsche gestiegen bin."

„Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Phil. Ich mache mir nicht viel aus Titeln", sagte er.

„Dann müssen Sie mich aber auch Magkenzie nennen!"

Mit zwei Wagen, dem von den Garlands und dem von Leons kleiner Familie, fuhren sie nach Hause.

Phil und Novlene blieben auf der Veranda, während der Rest der Familie ins Haus ging.

Die Männer blieben im Wohnzimmer mit Inna und Gemma, der Tochter von Leon, währenddessen Laure, Magkenzie und Haydée, Leons Frau, das Essen vorbereiteten.

„Magkenzie, hast du denn schon eine Antwort von deinem Onkel bekommen?" fragte Laure, während sie die Kartoffeln aufsetzte.

Magkenzie brach der Angstschweiß aus. Sie hatte zwar ein Telegramm abgeschickt und gesagt, es wäre an Onkel Charles, doch an eine Antwort hatte sie nicht gedacht.

„Ich habe noch keine bekommen!" sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Er hat sicher viel zu tun und ist deshalb noch nicht zum Schreiben gekommen."

„Was macht dein Onkel?" fragte Haydée, während sie den Salat wusch.

„Er handelt mit Baumwolle. Hauptsächlich jedenfalls. In Virginia hatte er eine Plantage, ehe er nach Boston kam, um sich um mich zu kümmern", antwortete Magkenzie.

„Sind die Preise für Baumwolle nicht erheblich gesunken?" fragte Laure und setzte sich zu Magkenzie an den Tisch.

Magkenzie sah Laure an und erkannte an ihrem Blick, daß sie wußte, daß etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Magkenzie, „Ich habe mich nicht für dieses Thema interessiert. Aber er wird nicht sehr viel verloren..."

Weiter kam Magkenzie nicht. Leon stürzte mich Gemma in die Küche und drückte das schreiende Kind seiner Frau in die Arme.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Haydée und versuchte Gemma zu beruhigen.

„Sie ist mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch gefallen, als sie mit Elia fangen gespielt hatte."

Haydée hörte jedoch nicht richtig auf ihren Mann.

Sie wiegte das kleine Kind und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Mon petit trésor, scht, ne pleure pas..."

Laure hingegen nahm sich ihren ältesten Sohn vor und ging langsam mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wie konnte so etwas passieren. Sie ist doch noch ein kleines Kind und ihr Männer schafft es nicht einmal die kleinste Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Zum Glück ist nicht mehr passiert, aber ich warne euch", sagte sie und sah warnend ihren Mann an, „wenn ihr nicht besser aufpaßt, dann werdet ihr die nächsten sein, die ganz zufällig einmal gegen den Tisch fallen."

Sie holte tief Luft und es schien, als wollte sie weiterschimpfen, doch sie sagte nur: „Wascht euch die Hände, jetzt wollen wir etwas Schönes essen."

Doch noch bevor der erste Bissen gegessen wurde, klopfte es an der Tür.

Ray stand auf, um zu öffnen.

Magkenzie sah, wie alle anderen, gespannt zur Tür.

„Nathan! Was treibt dich hierher?" fragte Ray und gab den Blick auf einen jungen Mann frei, der Magkenzie schon einmal begegnet war.

Es war jener Mann, der ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte, als sie angekommen war.

„Komm doch herein und iß etwas mit uns!" sagte nun auch Laure und holte noch einen weiteren Teller.

Ohne große Scheu begrüßte Nathan die Gruppe und setzte sich.

Als alle wieder ruhig waren und er nun auch einen Teller hatte, begann er zu reden.

„Ich habe es gerade gehört und wollte so schnell wie möglich mit euch reden. Es soll ein Mörder aus dem Gefängnis in St. Louis ausgebrochen sein. Sein Name ist Sean O'Finn!"

„Oh nein", fuhr Ray ihm dazwischen. „Er wird sicher nicht nach Ava kommen, oder?" fragte er Nathan.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher!" mischte sich nun auch Leon in das Gespräch ein. „Ich habe gehört, er wäre ein Pferdedieb und hat drei Marshalls auf dem Gewissen. In der Nähe von Ava, so die Gerüchte, soll er einen Schatz vergraben haben!"

„So ein Unsinn! Wir sind in unserer kleinen Stadt sicher!" sagte Laure herrisch und blickte ihren Mann und Sohn an. Sie verstanden diesen Blick und wußten, daß über dieses Thema später, wenn die Kinder nicht mehr da wären, weitergeredet werden würde.

30. Oktober 1883

Ich bin überglücklich, daß ich mich für diese Reise entschieden habe. Ich habe nette Menschen kennen gelernt, die nicht die konventionellen Regeln und Bräuche vertreten.

Und fast alle, die ich hier kennen gelernt habe, sind mir gegenüber sehr friedlich und liebenswürdig.

Außer Novlene. Selbst zweieinhalb Wochen, nach meiner Ankunft haben wir kaum mehr als ein paar Sätze miteinander geredet.

Leider bin ich nicht der Typ Mensch, der auf andere zugeht und ihnen klipp und klar seine Meinung sagt. Vielleicht jedoch könnte man damit die Unstimmigkeiten, die zwischen uns herrschen, aus der Welt schaffen.

Seitdem ihr Verlobter wieder in der Stadt ist, ist Novlene ausgeglichener und nicht mehr so aggressiv, doch da ich mich mit Phil sehr gut über St. Louis und Boston unterhalten habe, ist sie noch schlechter auf mich zu sprechen.

Sicher ist sie eifersüchtig, daß ich mich so gut mit ihrem Verlobten verstehe, doch dieses Verhältnis ist rein freundschaftlich. Immerhin bin ich mir jetzt sicher, daß ich Alexandre liebe und niemand anderes jemals lieben kann.

Dafür habe ich jetzt nicht nur in Laure, sondern auch in Haydée eine Freundin gefunden. Sie wohnt zwar etwas weiter weg und wir sehen uns deshalb nicht sehr oft, doch wenn sie mit Gemma vorbeikommt, dann gehen wir oft stundenlang spazieren und Haydée zeigt mir die Gegend.

Manchmal kommen Leon und sein bester Freund Nathan mit, doch die beiden zerstören die Ruhe, die um uns ist, wenn wir einmal nichts mehr zu sagen brauchen, weil wir uns auch so verstehen.

Ich hatte nie gedacht, daß die unberührte Natur so wunderschön sein kann. Manchmal ist es, als stünde man allein auf der Welt und ist nur von Tieren umgeben.

Geht man aus der Stadt, so hört man sie ganz deutlich, als wären sie neben einem und doch kann man sie im dichten Unterholz kaum von Bäumen und Büschen auseinander halten.

Jetzt, im späten Oktober, sind die Blumen schon verwelkt, doch ihre Schönheit während ihrer vollen Blüte läßt sich noch erahnen.

Die Farben gehen immer mehr ins braune und kündigen den Herbst und somit auch das Ende des Jahres an.

In Boston haben wir zwar viel grün direkt vor der Haustür, doch das ist nicht zu vergleichen mit den zerklüfteten Gesteinsformationen, die durch die Jahrtausende aufgetürmt wurden, oder mit den unberührten Seen und Tümpeln, die von unzähligen Bächen gespeist werden und hier und da wild schäumend in die Tiefe stürzen.

Man fühlt sich zwischen all diesen Gottgeschaffenen Dingen so nutzlos und wenig wertvoll, doch auch ein teil dieses Ganzen zu sein erfüllt einen mit Stolz.

Voller Ehrfurcht stehen wir staunend da und können unsere Blicke kaum von der Natur lösen, doch entdecken wir immer wieder Neues, was uns noch mehr erstaunt.

In dieser prächtigen Landschaft vergesse ich fast, weshalb ich hier bin, doch dieser bittere Beigeschmack läßt sich auch mit den allerschönsten Ansichten nicht auslöschen.

Vielleicht wird die Zeit alle Wunden heilen, doch Narben werden immer bleiben.


	15. Chapter 15

„Habt ihr nichts zu tun, meine Mädchen?" fragte Laure und sah von Magkenzie zu Novlene und wieder zurück.

Die beiden saßen, obwohl sie sich nicht leiden konnten, beide im Wohnzimmer, Magkenzie in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und Novlene auf einem Stuhl am Tisch.

„Ich lese gerade ein Buch, daß mir Elia ausgeliehen hat", sagte Magkenzie und zeigte Laure den Einband.

„Jules Verne. Das habe ich schon in meiner Jugend gelesen!" schwärmte Laure, doch dann wurde sie wieder normal.

„Ihr solltet das Wetter ausnutzen. Geht doch mit den Jungs zum Baseball spielen!"

Gerade als die Mutter das gesagt hatte, liefen Elia und Damian durch das Zimmer und verließen lachend das Haus.

Langsam stand Novlene auf und sah Magkenzie an. Diese wußte nicht genau, ob sie mitgehen sollte. Zum einem war das Buch recht trivial geschrieben und es machte ihr wenig Spaß es zu lesen, doch andererseits wollte sie nicht den Nachmittag mit Novlene verbringen. Diese war jedoch relativ freundlich zu ihr und sagte: „Komm schon, ich will nicht ewig warten!"

Laure sah den beiden Mädchen lächeln hinterher, als diese, mit etwas Abstand zwischen sich, die Straße hinunter gingen.

„Kennst du Baseball überhaupt?" fragte Novlene schließlich, um die Stille zu brechen.

„Natürlich! Ich habe es zwar noch nicht gespielt, doch ich habe schon oft zugesehen."

„Zusehen und mitspielen sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Baseball ist nicht nur ein Spiel. Es ist eine Lebenseinstellung und..."

„...und verbindet Menschen mit den unterschiedlichsten Ansichten zu einer Mannschaft! Das war Al..."

„Reach!" rief Novlene und sah Magkenzie an.

„Wieso kennst du dich so gut mit Baseball aus?" fragte Novlene und nichts erinnerte mehr an die fröstelnde Stimmung, die eben noch herrschte.

„Ich liebe Baseball, seitdem ich es das erste Mal gesehen habe. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht nur einmal in meinem Leben es zu spielen!" reif Magkenzie aufgeregt.

„Al Reach! Er war der erste professionelle Baseball Spieler!"

„Nachdem er die Brooklyn Atlantics für Geld verlassen hatte, um für die Philadelphia Athletics zu spielen!" sagte Magkenzie und sah Novlene an.

„Es scheint, wir haben doch gemeinsame Interessen!"

Die beiden Mädchen kamen zu dem freien Feld neben der Schule, auf dem alle möglichen Spiele veranstaltet wurden.

Zwei Gruppen von Jungs hatten sich zusammengefunden und spielten schon seit einiger Zeit. Einige Mädchen standen am Rand und sahen gespannt dem Spiel zu.

Novlene und Magkenzie stellten sich zu ihnen.

Elia und Damian waren in verschiedenen Mannschaften und versuchten ihr bestes zu geben.

„Das Mädchen ganz rechts ist Florence Nordingham. Sie ist furchtbar in Elia verschossen, aber gleichzeitig sehr eitel. Obwohl sie 16 Jahre alt ist, liebt sie Elia und führt sie sich auf, als wäre sie eine Dame", erzählte Novlene und Magkenzie sah sich interessiert um.

„Das gibt es also auch hier?" fragte Magkenzie entgeistert, doch Novlene ging nicht darauf ein.

„Das Mädchen neben ihr heißt Patty Simmons. Sie kommt aus San Francisco und sie stottert so sehr, daß du sie kaum verstehen kannst. Sie ist jedoch ganz nett. An ihrer Seite steht ihr kleiner Bruder Ned. Er hat ganz dünne Knochen, deshalb darf er nicht mitspielen. Du kannst nicht mehr mitzählen, wie viele Knochenbrüche er schon hatte. Es waren Tausende."

Novlene mußte kurz stoppen, den ein jubelnder Ausbruch ging durch die Menge. Die Gruppe von Elia hatte gewonnen.

„Es war klar, dass sie gewinnen. Diese Mannschaft gewinnt immer!" schimpfte Novlene und sah diese finster an.

„Novlene!" rief plötzlich ein kleinerer Junge und kam auf sie zugelaufen. „Uns fehlen drei Spieler. Matt, Conny und Salmon sind nach Hause gegangen, weil sie sich verletzt haben. Jedenfalls war Matt verletzt. Die andern beiden hatten wohl keine Lust mehr zu verlieren. Du mußt bei uns einspringen. Wir brauchen einen guten Pitcher."

„John, ich will heute nicht spielen. Außerdem, wenn ihr mich habt, dann braucht ihr noch zwei weitere und ihr werdet keine finden."

„Novlene, bitte!" flehte der Kleine sie an und nun kam auch der Rest der Mannschaft auf die Beiden zu.

„Es ist ja gut! Ich werde spielen, wenn ihr eine Mannschaft zustande bringt!" stellte Novlene das Ultimatum.

„Du spielst Baseball?" fragte Magkenzie begeistert.

„Manchmal, früher habe ich sehr häufig gespielt, doch in meinem Alter; da könnten andere Leute etwas komisch schauen."

Magkenzie wollte sie noch etwas fragen, doch der kleine John stand wieder vor ihr und fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Wir brauchen nur noch einen Spieler! Novlene, bitte, kannst du nicht noch irgendjemand fragen?"

„Wen habt ihr denn noch zum Spielen gefunden?" fragte Novlene.

„Genove spielt noch mit, obwohl sie nicht sehr schnell laufen kann und treffen kann sie auch nicht."

„Na toll, dann werden wir doch gleich verlieren!" schimpfte Novlene.

„Ihr werdet sowieso verlieren!" rief Elia ihnen zu, als er sah, daß Novlene mitspielen wollte. „Mädchen können kein Baseball spielen! Das ist ein echter Männersport!" rief er und lachte höhnisch.

„Das werden wir ja sehen!" knirschte Novlene und sah Magkenzie an.

„Sie wird spielen!" sagte sie plötzlich und legte den Arm um Magkenzie. Diese war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich hab noch nie gespielt!" gab sie zaghaft zurück, doch Novlene wollte keine Widerworte hören.

„Unsinn, du hast gesagt, du würdest gerne einmal spielen! Heute ist die Chance deines Lebens. Nutze sie. Außerdem ist es nicht sehr schwer und du hast ein altes Kleid von mir an, also brauchst du dir wegen des Schmutzes keine Gedanken machen."

Magkenzie dachte nach. Es war wirklich ihr großer Wunsch gewesen einmal zu spielen, doch hier? Ohne Übung einfach auf das Feld gehen und spielen? Das war wirklich zu viel verlangt, doch es reizte sie schon ein wenig.

„Okay, kommt her!" rief Novlene und scharte ihre Mannschaft um sich. „Wir werden es denen jetzt zeigen!"

Sie hielt ihre Hand in die Mitte und die anderen legten ihre darauf. Nur Magkenzie zögerte einen Moment.

Dann sah sie in die Gesichter ihrer Mitspieler. Die Jungs und die beiden Mädchen wollten es ihren Gegnern zeigen, doch das konnten sie nur, wenn Magkenzie mitmachte.

Was soll's! dachte Magkenzie und legte kurzerhand ihre Hand auf die der anderen.

Novlene hatte die Aufgabe des Trainers übernommen. Sie sprach mit denen, die anfangen sollten und sah sich das Spiel zuerst von draußen an, bis sie schließlich Magkenzie losschickte.

„Mach sie fertig!" sagte sie und gab ihr den Schläger.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hielt Magkenzie einen Baseballschläger. Das Holz fühlte sie kalt an und an einigen stellen hatte das Holz Unebenheiten.

Wie durch einen Schleier bekam sie ihre Umwelt mit.

Ihre Mannschaft rief ihr ermunternde Worte zu, deren Sinn sie jedoch nicht wahrnahm.

Sie ging zur ersten Base und stellte sich auf.

Oft hatte sie zugesehen, wie die Jungs im Park in Boston Baseball spielten. Es sah einfach aus, den Ball zu treffen, doch nach dem zweiten Fehlversuch wollte Magkenzie schon aufgeben.

Die Gegner führten mit drei Homeruns.

Wie in Zeitlupe spielte sich alles um sie herum ab. Der Werfer warf den Ball. Langsam flog er auf sie zu. Sie mußte es diesmal einfach schaffen.

Magkenzie stand immer noch steif auf der Base und sah ihrem Ball nach, bis ein Schrei sie aus ihren Gedanken riß.

„Lauf, Magkenzie! Lauf endlich los!" rief Novlene.

Magkenzie konnte sich keine Gedanken mehr über ihren geglückten Schlag machen. Sie raffte ihre Röcke und lief los.

Zur ersten Base, zu zweiten Base, dann kam die Entschädigung. Sollte sie weiterlaufen und versuchen die dritte Base zu erreichen?

Der Fänger kam ziemlich schnell angelaufen, doch Magkenzie hatte sich kurzerhand entschlossen weiterzulaufen.

Es war ein Wettlauf, den nur einer gewinnen konnte.

Zwei Meter, ein Meter, der Ball flog über Magkenzie in der Luft. Sie konnte fast seinen Luftzug spüren, doch so schnell wollte sie nicht draußen sein.

Sie sammelte noch einmal all ihre Reserven und setzte zum Endspurt an. Mit einem Fuß auf der Base angekommen war sie safe, bevor der Ball den Fänger erreichte.

Ihr Team jubelte.

Zwei Läufer waren ins Ziel gekommen und Magkenzie stand auf der dritten Base.

Novlene hatte nun keine andere Wahl, als Genove einzusetzen.

Diese traf gleich den ersten Ball. Dieser flog jedoch nicht weit genug, so daß Magkenzie, wie sehr sie sich auch angestrengt hatte, draußen war.

Die Enttäuschung war groß, doch Novlene fiel ihr um den Hals, als sie auf sie zukam.

„Du warst wunderbar! Und jetzt wirst du das gleiche noch einmal machen. Doch diesmal läufst du nicht so weit, bis du mit dem Fuß die Base berührst, sondern machst es so, wie die Jungs!" sagte sie und zeigte auf Elia, der gerade zu einem Sprung ansetzte und so sicher die Base erreichte.

„Das kann ich nicht!" sagte Magkenzie und schloß gleich von vornherein aus, so etwas jemals zu machen.

„Ich dachte, du würdest Baseball spielen wollen! Und das gehört nun eben dazu! Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte!" sagte sie und ging zu ihrer Position.

Novlene war nun an der Reihe zu werfen.

Das Spiel war inzwischen zu einer kleinen Attraktion geworden. Von überall strömten Menschen herbei, die sich das Spiel ansehen wollten.

Zwischen all diesen Menschen war es so, als hätte Magkenzie Leon und Nathan gesehen, doch sie sagte sich, sie hätte sich geirrt.

Magkenzie sah sich in der kleinen Pause, den sie nun hatte, einmal richtig um. Fast das gesamte Dorf war auf den Beinen.

Phil, der in seinem feinen Anzug völlig fehl am Platz wirkte, stellte sich neben Magkenzie.

„Was für eine Aufregung für ein Spiel!"

„Ja, kaum zu glauben!" erwiderte Magkenzie.

Sie sah Novlene, die gesehen hatte, daß sie sich mit ihrem Verlobten unterhielt.

Gleich wird sie wieder böse auf mich sein! dachte Magkenzie, doch Novlene lächelte, winkte ihnen zu und widmete sich dann wieder dem Spiel.

„Ich denke du wirst gebraucht!" sagte Magkenzie, als der Spielzug zu Ende war und ein Junge mit blutendem Arm auf die Bank ging.

Der Junge etwa im selben Alter wie Magkenzie und schien sich richtig in das Spiel hineinversetzt zu haben.

„Bitte entschuldige mich!" sagte Phil und lief zu dem Jungen.

Magkenzie hatte keine Zeit den beiden nachzusehen, denn sie wurde auf das Spielfeld gerufen.

„Es ist so knapp gewesen!" sagte Novlene und ließ sich schwer atmend auf den Boden nieder.

„Aber es hat Spaß gemacht!" sagte Magkenzie und setzte sich mit in die Gruppe.

Die Jungs waren nicht ganz so zufrieden mit ihrem Spiel. Sie ließen die Köpfe hängen und sahen sich betrübt um.

Die gegnerische Mannschaft ließ es nicht aus, den Verlierern ihren Sieg so richtig zu zeigen.

Magkenzie sah, daß Novlene drauf und dran war auf ihren kleinen Bruder loszugehen, doch Magkenzie hielt sie zurück.

„Sie waren eben besser! Laß sie doch einfach!"

„Nein! Ich werde das nicht auf mich sitzen lassen!" rief Novlene und sprang auf.

Magkenzie sah ihrer Freundin verwundert nach, als Leon und sein Freund Nathan auf sie zukamen.

Sie stand auf und sah sie an.

„Ihr habt ganz gut gespielt", sagte Nathan. Magkenzie blinzelte in die Sonne.

„Es hätte wohl besser geklappt, wenn wir Läufer hätten, die größer als ein Meter sind!"

„Warum fragt ihr nicht ältere Jungs, ob sie mitspielen?" fragte Leon und deutete dabei auf eine Gruppe Jungs.

„Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht, außerdem... Magkenzie wurde jäh von Novlene unterbrochen.

„Wir fordern euch zu einer Revanche heraus!" rief sie der anderen Mannschaft zu.

Die kleineren Jungen murrten und blieben auf der Erde sitzen.

„Ihr braucht auch nicht mitspielen!" sagte Novlene und sah sich um. „Wir haben hier ein paar, die mitspielen möchten!"

Magkenzie drehte sich um. Novlene hatte acht junge Männer um sich gescharrt.

„Das ist nicht fair!" rief Elia. „Die sind viel älter als wir!"

„Dann wollt ihr die Revanche also nicht annehmen?" fragte Novlene und lächelte spitzbübisch.

Die Gegner berieten sich kurz.

„Natürlich würden wir sie annehmen, doch ihr seid zu wenige. Euch fehlt ein Spieler!" grinste ein blonder Junge.

„Nein,..." rief Novlene und drehte sich zu ihrem großen Bruder um. „Bitte Leon, nur einmal. Jeder weiß, wie gut du Baseball spielst! Du würdest uns zum Sieg verhelfen!"

„Ohne mich", wehrte ihr Bruder ab. „Das letzte Mal, als ich gespielt habe, mußte ich danach sechs Wochen auf Krücken gehen!"

Novlenes Gesicht wurde traurig. Alle ihre Hoffnungen schwanden, als ihr Blick an Nathan hängen blieb.

„Du hast keine Ausrede!" rief sie fröhlich.

„Ich habe lange nicht mehr gespielt, aber..." sagte Nathan.

„Aber was?" hakte Novlene nach.

„Wenn ihr mit mir spielen wollt, werde ich es versuchen!"

„Wir haben unseren neunten Mann!" jubelte Novlene und sofort bildete sich ein Kreis.

„Diesmal werden wir sie schlagen! Okay? Louis, du gehst als erster zum Schlag, dann Sam und dann Magkenzie!" Novlene teilte ihrer Mannschaft die Taktik mit, ehe sie auf das Spielfeld gingen und die Revanche begann.

„Ach, Magkenzie!" Novlene hielt ihre Freundin kurz zurück.

„Es geht hier zwar nur um die Ehre, doch vielleicht würde es uns helfen, wenn du ein bißchen mehr Einsatz zeigst."

„War mein Einsatz nicht gut genug?" fragte Magkenzie überrascht, doch an Novlenes Gesicht erkannte sie, welchen Einsatz sie gemeint hatte.

„Los geht's!" rief ein Junge, der als Schiedsrichter eingeteilt worden war und das Spiel begann.

Den halben Nachmittag hatten sie nun schon gespielt.

Die Menge johlte und feuerte ihren Favoriten an, doch die Lautstärke wurde in dem Augenblick schlagartig ruhig, als Magkenzie zum Schlagen ging.

Die Sonne stand tief, so daß sie ihre Augen abschirmte.

Sie stellte sich auf, schwang ein, zweimal den Schläger und schlug, als der Ball geworfen wurde.

„Daneben!" brüllte der Schiedsrichter neben ihr, so daß seine Stimme in ihren Ohren schrillte.

Magkenzie klopfte mit dem Schläger auf den Boden, so wie die Jungs im Park es immer getan hatten.

Diesmal mußte sie den Ball treffen. Es wäre peinlich für sie, wenn sie diesen Ball nun auch verschlagen würde.

Magkenzie stellte sich erneut hin, als plötzlich jemand angelaufen kam.

„Die könntest du brauchen!" sagte Nathan und setzte ihr seine Schirmmütze auf.

Magkenzie lächelte dankbar und zog sie sich tief ins Gesicht.

Sofort war ihr Sichtfeld erheblich erweitert.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, konzentrierte sich und ...schlug den Ball im hohen Bogen bis zur Kirche.

Sofort ließ sie den Schläger fallen und rannte los.

Sie rutschte auf dem sandigen Boden aus, fing sich jedoch wieder und lief weiter.

Diesmal hob sie nicht einmal ihr Kleid hoch. Sie holte mit den Armen Schwung und lief, was ihre Lungen hergaben.

Sie trat auf die weiß- markierte Fläche; die erste Base.

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihre Gegner auf und ab hüpften und ihre Mitspieler anfeuerten.

Die zweite Base kam langsam auf sie zu. Louis erreichte das ZIEL? Und Same überquerte gerade die dritte Base, als der Ball im hohen Bogen zurückgeflogen kam.

Magkenzie hielt es für besser auf der zweiten Base stehenzubleiben und den nächsten Schlag abzuwarten.

Als nächster Schlagmann kam Nathan an die Reihe.

Schlagartig wurde es still, als er sich den Staub von den Schuhen klopfte und sich aufstellte.

Nathan schwang den Schläger und mit einem leisen Krachen flog der Ball weit über die Wiese.

Ihre Mannschaft jubelte, doch Magkenzie hatte keine Zeit sich für den guten Schlag zu freuen.

Die Gegner hatten den Ball schneller als erwartet wieder auf dem Spielfeld und es trennte sie nur noch ein paar Meter von der vierten Base.

Magkenzie hörte Nathan hinter sich laufen.

„Lauf Mag!" schrie Novlene aufgeregt.

Plötzlich geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe.

Es waren noch zwei Schritte bis zur vierten Base. Magkenzie drehte sich um und sah den Ball über sich fliegen.

Nathan war nun direkt neben ihr.

Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit die Punkte zu holen.

Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken sprang Magkenzie aus vollem Lauf heraus los.

Sie flog durch die Luft, die Mütze fiel ihr durch den Wind vom Kopf, doch darauf konnte sie nicht achten.

Die weiße Base kam langsam, unerträglich langsam auf sie zu.

Sie hatte ihre Hand ausgestreckt, um sie zu erreichen, als sie plötzlich hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und mit der flachen Hand auf die Base schlug.

Im selben Moment kam Nathan neben, fast auf ihr zum Liegen und der Fänger fing den Ball.

„Save!" rief der Schiedsrichter.

„Sie sind draußen!" schrie Elia und kam angelaufen.

„Sie sind sicher!" rief die andere Seite und kam nun auch angelaufen.

Nathan und Magkenzie lagen immer noch auf dem Boden, doch beide berührten die Base.

„Sie sind beide save! Seht ihr das nicht?" rief Novlene aufgeregt.

Magkenzie begann sich langsam wieder zu rühren.

Sie spürte den stechenden Schmerz, den die Knöpfe auf der Vorderseite ihres Kleides hinterlassen hatten.

Sie wischte sich ihre Haare, die ihr bei ihrem Sturz ins Gesicht geflogen waren, aus diesem und sah sich um.

Rechts neben ihr entbrannte ein erbitterter Streit darum, ob Nathan und Magkenzie sicher waren.

Links neben ihr lag Nathan und starrte sie an.

„Du hast meine Mütze verloren!" sagte er nur und stand langsam auf, nachdem auch die andere Mannschaft eingesehen hatte, daß er die Base berührt hatte.

Magkenzie erhob sich langsam und klopfte den Staub von ihrem Kleid.

Sie ging langsam zurück und hob die Mütze auf, die sie auf den letzten Metern verloren hatte.

„Danke!" sagte sie und gab sie Nathan zurück.

„Was für ein Endspurt!" rief Novlene und lief auf Magkenzie zu.

„Ich muß mir mindestens alle Rippen gebrochen haben!" sagte diese, doch insgeheim freute sie sich, das sie dadurch wertvolle Punkte gesichert hatten, die ihrer Mannschaft ganz am Ende den erhofften Sieg brachte.

„Hast du meinen Wurf gesehen!" rief Novlene aufgeregt und wäre fast vom Wagen gefallen, hätte Magkenzie sie nicht festgehalten.

„Du solltest ihn nicht auf dem Wagen nachmachen!" sagte Phil, der vorne saß und die beiden Mädchen nach Hause brachte.

„Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag", sagte Magkenzie leise und sah Novlene an.

„Ja, das war es. Wer hätte gedacht, daß ich dich heute Morgen nicht leiden konnte."

„Ja und wer hätte gedacht, daß ich dachte, du würdest dich nur über mich lustig machen wollen!"

„Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst eine eingebildete Großstadtdame, die sich nicht den Deut um uns schert", flüsterte Novlene leise.

„Und ich dachte du wärst ein hochnäsiges Bauernkind vom Land!"

Gemeinsam lachten die beiden Mädchen, bis die drei schließlich vor dem Haus der Garlands angekommen waren.

Phil sprang ab und half erst Novlene und dann Magkenzie vom Wagen.

„Möchtest du noch mithineinkommen?" fragte Novlene ihren Verlobten und nahm ihn, als er verneinte, in den Arm.

„Ihr werdet euch, jetzt da ihr euch so gut versteht, viel zu erzählen haben!" meinte er und küßte sie.

Novlene und Magkenzie standen Arm und Arm auf der Veranda und sahen ihm nach, wie er in der Abenddämmerung immer kleiner wurde und schließlich ganz verschwand.

„Was hätten wir uns nicht alles schon anvertrauen können!" sagte Novlene fröhlich und zog Magkenzie mit sich ins Haus.


	16. Chapter 16

02. November 1883

Endlich habe ich gefunden, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht hatte: eine gute Freundin.

So schnell wie sich Novlene ihr Urteil über mich gebildet hatte, so schnell verschwand dieses wieder und wir wurden beste Freundinnen.

Es ist schon so, daß ich ihr von Boston erzähle und das meistens abends. Zusammen liegen wir dann auf ihrem Bett und reden über alles, was wir bisher erlebt hatten.

Manchmal wird es schon hell, wenn ich in mein Zimmer gehe.

In der letzten Zeit jedoch, nehme ich meine Decke mit zu ihr, so daß wir die ganze Nacht reden können und ich nicht im stockdunklen in mein Zimmer laufen muß.

Natürlich habe ich ihr nichts von meiner bevorstehenden Verlobung erzählt. Außer Alexandre und mir weiß niemand davon und ich werde es wohl noch eine Weile für mich behalten.

Manchmal jedoch glaube ich, daß Laure weiß, daß etwas nicht stimmt.

Manchmal sieht sie mich fragend an, als würde sie gern wissen wollen, was mich bewegt hat, sie zu besuchen.

Ich werde es ihr wohl bald sagen müssen, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie die Gastfreundschaft noch aufrechterhalten.

Ich versuche mitzuhelfen so gut es geht, doch ich bin nun mal noch nie auf einer Farm gewesen.

Jetzt, wo die Tage kürzer und das Wetter kälter wird, verbringen wir Frauen viel Zeit im Haus. Wir sticken, nähen und stricken.

Ich habe schon einige Schals und Socken fertig, die in Weihnachten an die Familie verschenken möchte.

Die Wolle habe ich im Laden von meinem eigenen Geld gekauft, so daß niemand sagen kann, das Geschenk wäre nicht ganz von mir.

Bisher habe ich noch nichts von Alexandre gehört. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Ich hoffe doch, daß ihm nichts zugestoßen ist.

So sehr ich mich hier nun wohl fühle, so sehr vermisse ich auch das Leben in Boston.

Es war viel praktischer und einfacher in gebräuchlichem Sinne.

Hier in Missouri müssen wir Wäsche selbst waschen, sie trocknen und bügeln. Außerdem muß das Essen selbst gemacht werden und kein Bediensteter macht die Öfen sauber und feuert sie an, wenn man nach Hause kommt und eigentlich keine Lust hat, Holz vom Schuppen zu holen.

Die Toilette ist hinter dem Haus und obwohl man nicht nach draußen gehen muß, weil eine Tür dieses mit dem Flur verbindet, ist es zu dieser Jahreszeit so kalt, daß man manchmal Angst hat festzufrieren.

Dennoch würde ich mich nie anders entscheiden, wenn ich noch einmal die Möglichkeit hätte mich zu entscheiden.

Ich bin unglaublich freier und selbstbewußter geworden.

Von der früheren Magkenzie hätte niemand gedacht, daß diese Baseball spielt, wie ein Junge, kleine Kinder füttert und im Haushalt hilft.

Außerdem ist mein Umgang mit Menschen ganz anders geworden. Selbst mir ist das aufgefallen.

Wenn ich lachen möchte, lache ich mitten auf der Straße; wenn ich böse bin, dann zeige ich es auch.

Niemand wird mir je wieder vorschreiben, wie ich mich angenehm zu verhalten habe.

Das liebe Charlotte, das schwöre ich. Mein Engel, bitte bleib bei mir und wache über mein weiteres Leben.

Ich spüre dich, auch wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann, denn man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut.

„Magkenzie?" rief Laure durch das ganze Haus.

Sie war gerade vom einkaufen wiedergekommen und benötigte nun Hilfe beim auspacken. Die gesamte Familie Garland war unterwegs. Ray hatte die beiden Jungs mit zu einem Nachbarn genommen und Novlene verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit Phil.

Nur Inna hatte Magkenzie Gesellschaft geleistet, obwohl der Mittagsschlaf dieses Kindes sehr angenehm ruhig war.

„Was ist?" kam es von oben und Magkenzie kam mit einer sehr verschlafenen Inna die Treppe hinunter.

„Ist sie schon wach? Dann kannst du sie auf die Decke legen. Ich brauche Hilfe beim ausladen!" sagte Laure und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus, um den Wagen auszuladen.

Als Laure dabei war die Küchenschränke einzuräumen, merkte Magkenzie, daß sie nicht nur zum Ausräumen hatte herunterkommen müssen.

Laure kam nicht gleich auf das Thema zu sprechen, welches sie bedrückte.

„Hat sich dein Onkel schon gemeldet?" fragte Laure und goß sich ein Glas Milch ein.

„Ja...ja", stammelte Magkenzie, bevor sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich war gestern zufällig beim Telegraphenamt und es war ein Telegramm für mich angekommen."

Laure sah ihre Gasttochter an.

Magkenzie wußte nicht, wohin sie sehen sollte. Laure durchschaute sie, so wie eine Mutter ein lügendes Kind durchschaute.

Unruhig stand Magkenzie auf und stellte sich an das Fenster.

„Ich war heute bei Robert Mitchell, unserem Telegraphisten. Er sagte, es wäre kein Telegramm aus Boston gekommen. Weder heute, noch die letzten Tage. Magkenzie, was ist in Boston gewesen, daß dein Onkel nicht weiß, wo du bist?" fragte Laure einfühlsam und ging zu ihr.

„Es war nichts, gar nichts!" sagte Magkenzie hart und sah steif aus dem Fenster.

Sie hatte das Thema vermeiden wollen. Am liebsten wollte sie nie wieder darüber reden, doch nun kam alles wieder an die Oberfläche.

Alles, was Magkenzie so gut zu verstecken versuchte überflutete sie nun. Die Angst entdeckt zu werden, die Scham, sich nicht anders helfen zu können und die Unsicherheit, was die Zukunft bringen würde.

„Er weiß nicht, daß du hier bist, nicht wahr?" hakte Laure nach. „Warum nicht, Magkenzie?"

„Er weiß nicht, daß ich hier bin, weil...weil er mich sonst zurück nach Boston holen würde und ich dort die Frau eines alten, reichen Geschäftspartners werden würde!"

Jetzt war heraus. Es war, als wäre eine tonnenschwere Last von Magkenzie abgefallen, doch nun fühlte sie sich so kraftlos, daß sie nicht einmal mehr die Tränen zurückhalten konnte, die sich die ganzen Wochen aufgestaut hatten.

Laure nahm Magkenzies Hand und führte sie zum Sofa. Dort nahm sie sie in die Arme und wiegte sie lange Zeit.

Magkenzie schluchzte und wollte aufhören die Bluse von Laure zu durchnässen, doch sie konnte einfach nicht.

Es wurde langsam dunkel, doch immer noch saßen die beiden Frauen auf dem Sofa.

„Du kannst solange bleiben, wie du möchtest!" sagte Laure, als sich Magkenzie ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Danke!" hauchte diese und wischte sich ihre Augen mit dem Ärmel ab.

Laure jedoch holte ein Taschentuch und tupfte vorsichtig die letzten Tränen weg.

„Wir werden dir helfen, so gut wir können", sagte Laure und sah Magkenzie an. „Wir sind deine Familie!"

Es klopfte leise an der Tür.

Magkenzie saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an das Bett gelehnt.

„Ja?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie konnte sich denken, wer derjenige an ihrer Tür war.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?" fragte Novlene und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Mum hat dir etwas zu essen gemacht."

„Das ist lieb von ihr", sagte Magkenzie und stand auf.

Sie sah, daß Novlene wußte, was vorgefallen war.

„Es tut mir Leid, daß ich es dir nicht gesagt habe."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Ich bin es, die sich entschuldigen muß. Ich hätte von Anfang an netter zu dir sein sollen."

„Du konntest nicht wissen, weshalb ich zu euch gekommen bin!"

Novlene stellte das Tablett mit dem dampfenden Essen auf den Tisch und ging zu Magkenzie.

„Ich bin so froh, daß du bei uns bist!" sagte sie und nahm Magkenzie in den Arm.

„Ich auch!" erwiderte Magkenzie und gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf das Bett.

„Wie war dein verlobter denn so?" fragte Novlene nach einiger Zeit.

„Au jeden fall nicht so nett und lieb, wie deiner. Ich hätte ihn sofort geheiratet, wenn er so wie Phil gewesen wäre, doch Mr. Rubenstone war ein Geschäftspartner meines Onkels. Ich glaube, mein Onkel hatte Schulden bei ihm und wollte sich so freikaufen. Dieser Mr. Rubenstone hat jedoch schon drei Frauen gehabt und dementsprechend viele Kinder, von denen manche älter sind als ich."

„Hast du sie kennen gelernt?"

„Ja, wir waren auf einer Feier, doch der einzige, mit dem man sich unterhalten konnte, war ein Sohn von Mr. Rubenstone. Dieser war jedoch sehr abhängig von seinem Vater, daß auch auf ihn nicht zu zählen war."

„Das muß schrecklich gewesen sein", meinte Novlene mitfühlend.

„Deshalb habe ich mit einem Freund diesen Plan gefaßt."

„Du hast einen Freund?" rief Novlene aufgeregt und wollte sofort alles über Alexandre wissen.

„Ich hoffe er wird mich besuchen kommen", beendete Magkenzie schließlich ihre Erzählungen.

„Das wird er sicher. Vor allem, weil ihr euch geküßt habt", sagte Novlene mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Aber ich denke ich werde nicht wieder nach Boston gehen. Nie wieder!" sagte Magkenzie bestimmt.

„Nein, weil du hier einen Mann kennen lernen wirst und mit ihm viele kleine Kinder hast. Es gibt da auch schon jemanden, der mir ins Auge gefallen ist!" sagte Novlene und starrte Magkenzie gespannt an.

„Was? Warum ist mir das nicht aufgefallen?" fragte diese.

„Du hängst wahrscheinlich noch an Alexandre!"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Er ist nur ein Freund!"

„Wie viele männliche Freunde hat ein Mädchen in Boston wohl? Warum hat er dich denn nicht geheiratet, wenn er dir so ein guter Freund war?" fragte Novlene.

„Weil er gerade studiert hat. Manchmal muß man Kompromisse schließen."

„Kompromisse, wenn der beste Freund Probleme hat? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!"

„Doch, das glaube ich. Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!" rief Magkenzie wütend und stand auf.

„Am besten gehe ich jetzt", sagte Novlene. „Zu dieser späten Stunde kann man bei dir nichts mehr erreichen!"

Wütend verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ Magkenzie alleine zurück.

„Wird er mich holen?" fragte sich Magkenzie, als sie kurze Zeit später im Bett lag. „Oder hat er eine andere gefunden?"

Liebe ich ihn denn immer noch? fragte sich Magkenzie und fand auf diese Frage keine Antwort, obwohl sie die ganze Nacht darüber nachdachte.


	17. Chapter 17

Es war früher Morgen, als Magkenzie dick eingepackt auf der Veranda saß und Löcher der Socken stopfte. Der Wind pfiff scharf um die Häuserecken und ließ nachts das Wasser in den Regentonnen leicht gefrieren.

Magkenzie mochte den Winter noch nie, doch diesmal war es, als wäre eine eisige Stille über das Land gefallen.

Das Leben spielte sich in den Häusern ab und überall wurde man herzlich und mit viel Wärme empfangen.

In Boston blieb man zu dieser Zeit oft im Haus, doch dort war es genauso kalt wie draußen. Hier herrschte eine freudige Stimmung, die das Weihnachtsfest herbeisehnte.

Man lebt hier einfach freier dachte Magkenzie und legte die letzte Socke in den Korb. Sie wollte gerade wieder hereingehen, als Ray und Novlene auf dem Wagen angefahren kamen.

„Magkenzie, komm schnell!" rief Novlene schon von Weiten und sprang vom Wagen, ehe er richtig gehalten hatte.

„Es ist jemand angekommen!"

Sofort wich alle Farbe aus Magkenzies Gesicht. Sollte sie ihr Onkel doch gefunden haben?

„Wer ist es denn?" fragte sie vorsichtig, doch Novlene nahm sie an die Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf die Ladefläche, doch aus Novlene war nichts herauszubekommen.

„Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was los ist?" fragte Magkenzie ungehalten.

„Nein!" gab Novlene zurück und wickelte sich den Schal enger um den Hals. Der Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen, doch Novlene war so erhitzt, daß ihre Wangen rot glühten.

Ihre Augen strahlten, wie bei einem kleinen Kind, das vor dem geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum stand.

Ray hielt vor dem einzigen Restaurant der Stadt und half den beiden Mädchen absteigen.

Novlene ging mit Magkenzie vor. Sie öffnete die Tür und schob ihre Freundin herein. Es war wenig los, die meisten Gäste kamen erst zum Mittagessen, doch an einem Tisch saßen eine junge Frau und ein feiner Herr.

Obwohl der Mann Magkenzie den Rücken zugedreht hatte, erkannte sie ihn sofort.

„Alexandre!" rief sie überrascht.

Dieser stand auf und strahlte sie an. Magkenzie lief ihm sofort entgegen und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Wieso?...Warum bist du?...Wie hast du?" stammelte Magkenzie während sie ihren Freund genauer betrachtete.

Er hatte sich nicht allzu sehr verändert, nur der neue Anzug verwirrte sie.

„Du hast die Prüfung bestanden?" fragte sie schließlich als sie sich an dem Tisch niederließen.

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber jetzt reden wir nicht von meiner Prüfung. Wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

„Gut, sieht man das nicht?"

„Natürlich, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Aber du bist erwachsener geworden."

Magkenzie mußte über dieses Lob lächeln. Es bedeutete ihr sehr viel, daß das ihr Freund gesagt hatte.

„Magkenzie, darf ich dir Victorien vorstellen?" sagte er schließlich und wies auf seine Begleiterin.

Magkenzie und Victorien gaben sich die Hände.

„Es ist schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen", sagte Victorien. „Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört."

„Ich kann leider nicht das gleiche behaupten", erwiderte Magkenzie und sah ihren Freund fragend an.

„Victorien ist die Tochter eines Geschäftspartners meines Vaters. Wir haben uns kurz nach deiner Abreise kennen gelernt", erklärte Alexandre doch Magkenzie stand ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen auf.

„Du bist hierher gekommen um mir zu sagen, daß du, sofort als ich weggefahren bin, eine neue gefunden hast? Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!" rief Magkenzie und stürmte an Novlene vorbei, heraus auf die Strasse.

Sie hörte, wie Alexandre hinter ihr herlief und ihren Namen rief, doch erst am Ende der Straße hatte er sie eingeholt.

„Ich wollte es wirklich nicht, Magkenzie!" sagte er und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Für mich sieht es so aus, als wäre ich dir überhaupt nicht wichtig!"

„Aber du bist mir wichtig, wirklich. Es ist nur so, ich liebe Victorien."

„Ach und mich magst du nicht mehr? Was war damals in Boston, als du bei mir die Nacht verbracht hast?"

„Aber Magkenzie", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wie hätte ich ahnen können, daß deine Gefühle so für mich aussehen?"

Magkenzie biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie spürte, wie die Tränen hinter ihren Augen standen, doch sie wollte nicht weinen.

„Wir haben uns geküßt, auf dem Bahnhof..." sagte sie leise und sah weg.

Alexandre zog seine Freundin an seine Brust und sagte behutsam: „Zwischen uns wird immer etwas Besonderes sein. Dafür haben wir zuviel erlebt. Aber ich habe mich in Victorien verliebt. Sie kann nichts dafür, also gib nicht ihr, sondern mir die Schuld."

„Ich gebe keinem von euch die Schuld. Ich war es, die dir nicht ehrlich gegenüber war und nun muß ich die Konsequenzen tragen."

„Du wirst auch noch jemanden kennen lernen", sagte Alexandre und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Restaurant, wo Victorien sich angeregt mit Novlene unterhielt.

„"Wo? Hier in diesem Dorf?" fragte Magkenzie und konnte fast schon ein bißchen über ihren Scherz lachen.

15. November 1883

Alexandre und Victorien scheinen sich wirklich sehr zu mögen. Außerdem ist sie so wunderbar und nett, daß ich ihr keine Vorwürfe machen kann. Ich habe Alexandre nie richtig gesagt, daß ich ihn liebe und jetzt, wo ich sehe, wie glücklich er mit ihr ist, denke ich, daß er mit mir nie so glücklich werden könnte.

Ich freue mich für sie und das schreibe ich hier ohne bösen Hintergedanken.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte soviel Glück einen netten Verlobten zu bekommen, doch das Glück ist nicht auf meiner Seite.

Novlene hat ihren Phil und Alexandre hat seine Victorien. Und wen habe ich?

Es gibt hier in Ava schon einige junge Männer, die mir gefallen könnten, doch dann sind sie zu sehr in den alten Traditionen eingespannt oder sie sind aufdringlich.

Alexandre hatte mir erzählt, wie mein Onkel Charles mit der Polizei bei Alexandre aufgetaucht war und ihm vorwarf, mich entführt zu haben. Da jedoch nichts gegen Alexandre gefunden wurde, wurde die Verhaftung nicht aufrechterhalten, doch seitdem war Onkel Charles sehr mißtrauisch gegenüber Alexandre. Dieser erzählte, daß mein Onkel mehrmals bei ihnen im Garten spioniert hätte, jedoch unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzog.

In der letzten Zeit ist eine Menge passiert.

Ich brauche nun nicht mehr das dunkle Geheimnis mit mir herumzutragen. Mit meiner Zustimmung hat Laure es ihrer Familie gesagt und jetzt werde ich wie eine gläserne Figur behandelt.

Laure hatte vorgeschlagen, daß ich wenigstens noch solange bleibe, bis Phil und Novlene verheiratet sind. Die Hochzeit soll im Mai stattfinden und Novlene möchte, daß ich ihre Brautjungfer werde.

Ich fühle mich geehrt und habe gerne zugesagt.

So hab ich noch ein wenig Zeit, mir einen Beruf zu suchen und endlich mein eigenes Leben zu beginnen.

Alexandre und Victorien sind nach vier Tagen wieder abgereist. Sie wohnten in einem kleinen Zimmer, das die Besitzer des Restaurants vermieteten.

Ich habe Victorien viel besser kennen gelernt und sie nimmt jedem mit ihrer herrlichen und offenen Art für sich ein.

Man kann ihr gar nicht böse sein und als die beiden wieder abfuhren war es mir, als hätte ich nicht Alexandre, sondern auch einer guten Freundin lebe wohl gesagt.

Sie hat versprochen mir jede Woche zu schreiben und vor kurzem ist ein Brief von ihr angekommen.

Sie schrieb:

_Liebe Magkenzie!_

_Zuerst fürchtete ich mich, dich zu treffen. Ich habe Angst gehabt, daß du mir nicht verzeihen könntest, daß ich Alexandre liebe._

_Du weist selbst, wie schwer es ist in unserer Stellung jemanden aus Liebe zu heiraten. Ich habe das große Glück jemanden gefunden zu haben, der mich respektiert und der mich ohne Einschränkung liebt._

_Das Einzige was unsere vollkommene Verbindung getrübt hatte, warst du. Ich bin froh, dich kennen gelernt zu haben._

_Ich verstehe, weshalb Alexandre dich mag. Manchmal denke ich noch, daß ich nicht mit dir mithalten kann. Du bist aus den Traditionen ausgebrochen und eine selbstbewußte Frau geworden. Ich wünschte mir manchmal, ich könnte mit dir tauschen._

_Ich habe wenige Freundinnen und nun habe ich dich getroffen. Du hast mir gezeigt, daß man nicht alles hinnehmen muß, wie es kommt._

_Man kann sagen, du bist ein Vorbild für mich._

_Ich würde dich gerne wieder sehen und hoffe, die Verbindung, mag sie auch noch so weit sein, reißt bei uns nicht ab._

_Ich danke dir, daß du mich akzeptierst und du kannst dir gewiss sein, daß du immer ein Teil in unserem Leben sein wirst._

_Deine Freundin Victorien_

Jetzt, wo wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist, bin ich froh Novlene zu haben. Wir unternehmen viel zusammen und ich denke, mit ihr kann ich über alles reden.

Oft gehen wir mit Haydée, Gemma und Inna durch den Wald.

Wir sind eingeschworene Freundinnen, die nichts und niemand trennen kann.

Ich bin froh, mich damals für die Reise entschieden zu haben.


	18. Chapter 18

Achtung: dieses Kapitel ist gewaltätig.

„Da ist sie wieder!" zischte Rose O'Donnel, die Besitzerin des Ladens. Alle einkaufenden Kunden drehten sich zu einer zierlichen Frau um, die an der Eingangstür von ihrem Mann, einem gewalttätig aussehenden Schläger, stehen gelassen wurde.

„Ich warte draußen. Und mach nicht so lange!" raunte er und ließ sie los.

Magkenzie und Novlene hatten einige Besorgungen zu machen und sahen sich gerade neue Stoffmuster an.

„Kennst du sie?" fragte Magkenzie Novlene leise.

„Sie ist erst seit ein paar Tagen hier, aber was ich gehört habe, soll ihr Mann sie schlagen!" meinte diese aufgeregt.

„Dagegen muß man doch etwas tun", wisperte Magkenzie zurück, doch sofort verstummte sie, weil die Frau langsam auf sie zukam.

„Das ist aber schöner Stoff", sagte diese leise, als wäre jedes laute Wort zuviel.

„Ja, wir wollten gerade etwas nehmen!" sagte Novlene und zog Magkenzie mit sich zum Tresen, an dem sie den Stoff bezahlte.

Auf der Straße sah sich Magkenzie den Mann, der an eine Wand gelehnt vor dem Laden stand, genauer an.

So hatte sie sich Boxer vorgestellt, nur daß dieser Mann noch brutaler aussah. Seine Frau mußte seine Faust oft zu spüren bekommen haben, so wie sie sich bewegte.

„Wie heißen die beiden?" fragte Magkenzie Novlene, die jeden Klatsch im Dorf kannte.

„Mr. Und Mrs. Bone. Sie kommen aus Kansas City, doch was sie hier wollen weiß niemand so genau. Einige meinen, ihr Mann wäre ein Spieler und müßte sich vor Schuldnern verstecken. Doch ich denke, daß er in der Stadt seine Frau nicht mehr schlagen durfte."

„Und hier?"

„Was und hier?"

„Wird er sie hier auch schlagen?" fragte Magkenzie vorsichtig.

„Natürlich!" antwortete Novlene erstaunt. „Er wird sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, bevor er tot ist. Sicher wünscht sie ihm auch den Tod. Ich habe sie einmal reden hören und da deutete sie so etwas an."

„Wenn sie etwas angedeutet hat, dann möchte sie vielleicht Hilfe bekommen. Sicher kann sie sich nicht alleine von ihm trennen."

Magkenzie dachte darüber nach, als die beiden nach Hause gingen. Sie faßte den Entschluß Mrs. Bone am nächsten Tag einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Mrs. Bone!" rief Magkenzie und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„Hier ist Magkenzie Ema Thomson! Wir haben uns gestern im Laden getroffen!"

Magkenzie hatte Schritte in der kleinen Hütte gehört, die ihr verrieten, daß Mrs. Bone anwesend war.

Als Magkenzie sich gerade entschlossen hatte wieder zu gehen, wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

„Sind Sie allein?" fragte jemand, der nach Mrs. Bone klang.

„Ja, ich bin alleine. Ich habe Kuchen mitgebracht und würde gerne mit ihnen reden!" sagte Magkenzie, doch als Mrs. Bone die Tür weiter öffnete, wußte sie, daß dies zur Zeit nicht möglich war.

Ein blaues Auge, eine heftig blutende Nase, Schrammen an Händen und Armen und verweinte Augen zeigten ihr, daß Mr. Bone seine Frau wieder geschlagen haben mußte.

„Mrs. Bone, Sie müssen sofort zu einem Arzt!" sagte Magkenzie und griff nach ihrem Arm, als Mrs. Bone drauf und dran war zu stürzen.

Vorsichtig legte Magkenzie ihr den Arm um die Hüften und gemeinsam gingen sie langsam die 500 Meter zum Dorf.

Dort brachte Magkenzie Mrs. Bone zu Phil.

„Sie hat einige Prellungen, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und einen Nasenbeinbruch. Aber sonst geht es ihr entsprechend gut. Sie möchte dich sehen!" sagte Phil, nachdem er seine Patientin untersucht hatte.

„Danke", sagte Magkenzie, ging dann an ihm vorbei zu Mrs. Bone. Diese lag in einem der hinteren Zimmer.

Ihre Schrammen hatte Phil verbunden, doch das blaue Auge zeugten noch von der rohen Gewalt, gegen die sie sich nicht hatte wehren können.

„Ema, nicht wahr?" fragte Mrs. Bone und sah sie müde an.

„Ja, eigentlich ist das mein zweiter Name, aber..."

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich sie gerne so nennen."

„Natürlich nicht. Mrs. Bone, ich weiß, daß es mich nichts angeht, in welchen Verhältnissen sie mit ihrem Mann leben, doch ich muß ihnen sagen, daß sie sich das nicht gefallen lassen müssen."

„Ema, Sie wissen von meiner Ehe sehr wenig. Ich habe Michail damals, bei unserer Hochzeit, das Versprechen gegeben, daß uns nur der Tod scheiden könnte. Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen!"

„Aber Mrs. Bone..."

„Sagen sie doch Fjodora zu mir."

„Gern, Fjodora. Ich weiß, daß ihr Ehegelöbnis sie in dieser Ehe hält, doch haben sie sich nicht auch gegenseitig geschworen, dem anderen kein Leid zuzufügen? Was tut ihr Mann nun?" fragte Magkenzie.

„Nur der Tod kann uns trennen!" sagte Fjodora Bone leise und schloß die Augen. „Ich möchte schlafen, wenn Sie gehen könnten?"

„Natürlich, ich wünsche ihnen gute Besserung!" sagte Magkenzie und verließ leise das Zimmer.

Phil saß vorne in seinem Arbeitszimmer und sah Akten durch. Magkenzie setzte sich ihm erschöpft gegenüber.

„Sie bleibt bei ihrem Mann?" fragte er und Magkenzie nickte nur träge.

„Sie sagt, sie hatte ihm das Versprechen gegeben, immer bei ihm zu bleiben."

Magkenzie schwieg kurz, ehe ihre Miene sich aufhellte.

„Kuchen?" fragte sie und hielt Phil den Korb mit dem Kuchen hin.

„Kommt schnell! Im Wald ist etwas Furchtbares passiert!"

Sofort machten sich alle Dorfbewohner auf den Weg in den Wald. Novlene und Magkenzie, die heute zu einer älteren Frau, die etwas außerhalb wohnte, fahren sollten, machten sich sofort mit auf den Weg.

Unterwegs gabelten sie Nathan auf, der ihnen knapp erzählte, was der Wanderhirte im Wald gefunden hatte.

„Du meinst jemand hatte Mr. Bone umgebracht?" fragte Novlene, als er seine Ausführungen beendet hatte.

„Ja, es wird kein schöner Anblick sein!" sagte Nathan.

Novlene stoppte den Wagen.

Bisher hatten sie noch nichts sehen können, weil dichte Bäume und eine große Menschenmenge davor standen, doch nachdem die drei abgestiegen waren, drängten sie sich bis nach vorne.

Novlene und Magkenzie mußten sich immer wieder gegen einige Arme wehren, die sie festhalten wollten, doch sie waren zu neugierig, um sich aufhalten zu lassen.

Nathan hatte recht gehabt.

Es war kein schöner Anblick.

Mr. Bone war regelrecht gekreuzigt worden. Seine Handflächen waren mit Nägeln an zwei Bäume geschlagen worden und seine nackten Füße hatte der Mörder mit Gewichten gefestigt, so daß diese den Körper noch weiter dem Boden entgegen zogen.

Das Blut, das aus den Wunden an Händen und Füßen geflossen war, war nun schon getrocknet und ließ darauf schließen, das er schon eine Weile dort hing. Seine Hände sahen mit ihrer blau- schwarzen Farbe abgestorben aus und unter den Fingernägeln waren Spuren von Holzsplittern zu erkennen, die darauf schließen ließen, daß er sich noch eine ganze Weile gewehrt hatte, bis er vom vielen Blutverlust ohnmächtig wurde.

An einigen Stellen war die Rinde der Bäume abgerissen und zeigte nun das verwundbare Innere des Baumes, als wäre das ein Vergleich mit dem, was Mr. Bone durchgemacht haben mußte.

Sein weißes Hemd war blutdurchtränkt und an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Erst bei näherer Betrachtung fiel auf, daß sein Oberkörper voller tiefer Einstiche war. Unaufhörlich floß das Blut langsam zur Erde, wo es schon den Waldboden rot gefärbt hatte.

Seine Augen standen weit offen und sein Mund war zu einem schmerzvollen Schrei verzerrt, als wäre er mitten in seiner Qual gestorben. Die Nase war ein einziger Brei aus Blut, Knochen und Hautfetzen.

Haarbüschel waren ihn aufgerissen worden und lagen überall auf der erde herum.

Seine Arme waren schmerzhaft verdreht und sein volles Gewicht hing an diesen, so daß man darauf schließen konnte, daß seine Arme ausgekugelt waren.

Einige Organe waren aus seinem geschundenen Körper gerissen worden, als hätten wilde Tiere ihn angefallen und Ameisen hatten sich schon an ihn herangemacht und bedeckten nun weite Teile seines Körpers.

Magkenzie hatte noch nie einen Toten gesehen, doch sie hielt sich trotz des scheußlichen Anblicks wacker.

Anders als Novlene, die beim ersten Anblick des übel zugerichteten Mr. Bone ins nächste Gebüsch lief und sich lauthals übergab.

Magkenzie ging langsam zu ihr und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte sie leise und Novlene nickte, soweit ihr Brechreiz es zu ließ.

Magkenzie schob einen Arm um Novlene und mit der Hilfe von Nathan brachte sie ihre Freundin zum Wagen. Novlene setzte sich auf die Ladefläche. Ihr Gesicht war grau und Schweißperlen liefen ihr an den Schläfen herab.

„Ich bringe sie zur Klinik und komme dann wieder!" rief Magkenzie Nathan zu, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie werden ihn sowieso gleich herunterholen und in die Stadt bringen. Es wird nichts bringen, wenn du wiederkommen würdest. Sicher wollen sie eine Autopsie durchführen und dazu werden sie ihn zu Phil bringen", erwiderte er.

„Okay, dann treffen wir uns dort. Vielleicht fahre ich vorher noch bei Mrs. Bone vorbei!" rief Magkenzie und setzte mit einem leichten Schnalzen ihrer Zunge die Pferde in Gang.

Magkenzie hatte Novlene gerade in einem der Zimmer von Phils Praxis zurückgelassen, als lautes Geschrei auf der Straße ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Als sie die Tür zur Klinik öffnete, sah sie sofort, was der Grund dafür war.

Mrs. Bone stand zwischen all den Bewohnern des Dorfes, die wütend auf sie einredeten.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Magkenzie und kämpfte sich bis ganz nach vorne durch. Dort wurde Mrs. Bone von dem Schmied, Carlos Duanez, grob am Arm gepackt.

„Sie hat ihn umgebracht!" rief er und die übrigen Bewohner des Dorfes stimmten ihm zu. „Das liegt klar auf der Hand und auf Mord steht in diesem Land die Todesstrafe!"

„Aber in diesem Land gilt auch noch das Gesetz, daß jemand solange unschuldig ist, bis seine Schuld bewiesen ist!" sagte Magkenzie und sofort wurde es still.

„Trotzdem müssen wir sie einsperren!" rief plötzlich jemand aus einer hinteren Reihe.

„Aber..", fing Magkenzie an zu protestieren, doch unter lauten Gebrüll wurde Mrs. Bone unsanft zum kleinen Gefängnis der Stadt geführt.

„Ich werde sofort nach dem Richter aus St. Louis schicken lassen!" rief Robert Mitchell, der Mann, der mit seinem Telegrafenamt die einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt hatte.

Magkenzie war die Einzige, die auf er Straße zurückblieb. Sie ging mehrere Schritte auf und ab und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden. Dann lief sie zum Laden, kaufte dort Papier und Stift und lief weiter zum Gefängnis.

Den eleganten Mann, der zur gleichen Zeit die Straße herunterkam, hatte sie nicht bemerkt.

„Carlos Duanez! Lassen Sie mich sofort mit Mrs. Bone reden!" Magkenzie war außer sich vor Wut. Der Schmied hatte sich ihr in den Weg gestellt und ließ sie nicht durch.

„Aber Miss Thomson, was wollen sie denn bei dieser Mörderin!" sagte er und schaute verächtlich zu Mrs. Bone.

Diese saß zusammengesunken auf der Pritsche und regte sich nicht. Bisher hatte sie nichts gesagt, doch ihr Gesicht verriet einiges.

„Mr. Duanez! Es ist meine Sache, was ich mit ihr besprechen möchte, doch auch wenn sie mich hindern wollen, reden werde ich so oder so mit ihr!" sagte Magkenzie bestimmt und zwängte sich an ihm vorbei.

Der Schmied war zu überrumpelt, als daß er sie hätte aufhalten können, so ging er und setzte sich nach draußen, um auch jedes Wort des Gesprächs zu erhaschen.

„Fjodora, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Magkenzie, als sie sich mit einem Stuhl vor die eisernen Gitter setzte.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?" fragte diese müde und Magkenzie erkannte, daß ihre Frage dumm gewählt war.

„Mrs. Bone, ich würde gerne wissen, was genau passiert ist?"

„Was passiert ist...?" Mrs. Bone schien zu überlegen, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich habe mich mit Michail gestritten. Es ging wieder um seine Spielschulden. Dann wurde ich von hinten mit etwas hartem geschlagen und als ich wieder aufwachte war er schon tot und die Leute standen vor unserer Hütte."

„Fjodora, haben Sie eine Vermutung, wer ihren Mann ermordet haben könnte?"

„Nein, ... na ja, vielleicht die Leute, mit denen er gespielt hatte. Ich weiß aber nicht, wer sie waren. Michail ist abends oft weggegangen und kam erst am nächsten Morgen wieder."

„Mrs. Bone, ich glaube Ihnen, daß Sie Ihren Mann nicht umgebracht haben, doch die meisten Menschen dieser Stadt glauben das nicht. es liegt nun an uns, daß wir sie von der Wahrheit überzeugen!" Magkenzie stand auf. Sie hatte eine genaue Vorstellung von dem, was sie nun machen mußte.

Sie trat an das Gitter und drückte Mrs. Bones Hände.

„Wir werden es schaffen!" sagte sie zuversichtlich und verließ das Gefängnis.

Den ganzen weg, bis zum Haus der Bones, sah sich Magkenzie die Aufzeichnungen an, die sie eben gemacht hatte.

Mrs. Bone hatte gesagt sie wurde niedergeschlagen, dann müßte im Haus doch etwas zu finden sein, mit dem sich niedergeschlagen werden konnte, oder? überlegte Magkenzie.

Sie stieß vorsichtig die Tür zur kleinen Hütte auf und sah sich um.

Es war, trotz der Enge und der wenigen Habseligkeiten, nett eingerichtet und aufgeräumt.

Magkenzie ging hinein und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Schepperndes.

Sie bückte sich und hob den flachen Topf aus Gußeisen hoch. An einer Seite klebten etwas Blut und einige Haare. Damit hatte sie das erste Beweisstück für die Unschuld gefunden.

Doch wer hatte sie niedergeschlagen? fragte Magkenzie sie sich, doch nichts in der Hütte gab ihr eine Antwort.

Sie gab das Suchen auf und ging zurück in die Stadt. Vor der Praxis blieb sie stehen. Vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal nach Novlene sehen?

Sie ging hinein und überraschte Phil und einige Vertreter des Stadtrats, die ihm gerade bei der Autopsie zusahen.

„Magkenzie!" rief Phil überrascht und zog die Hände aus dem toten Körper zurück. Sie waren über und über mit Blut bedeckt und Magkenzie beeilte sich, um zu ihrer Freundin ins Hinterzimmer zu kommen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Magkenzie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?" fragte Novlene zurück. „Haben sie schon den Mörder gefunden?"

„Viele meinen, es wäre Mrs. Bone gewesen, doch ich bin da anderer Meinung. Sie hatte mir erzählt, daß sie niedergeschlagen wurde und sieh mal, was ich in ihrem Haus gefunden habe!" sagte Magkenzie und hielt den Topf hoch.

„Na, ein Topf, ist doch nichts Außergewöhnliches."

„Nein, aber wenn Blut und Haare daran kleben schon!"

„Du avancierst wohl zu ihrem Anwalt?" fragte Novlene und lächelte sie spitzbübisch an.

„Nein, ich möchte ihr nur helfen. Ich bin doch kein Anwalt!"

„Nein, du hilfst ihr nur von einer Mordanklage freizukommen!"

23. November 1883

Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, daß Mrs. Bone vollkommen unschuldig ist. Der Prozeß hat gestern begonnen und Mrs. Bone hat mich als ihren Anwalt engagiert, obwohl ich nicht die geringste Erfahrung habe. Ich glaube es liegt daran, daß ihr keiner glaubt und selbst der Pflichtverteidiger aus St. Louis von ihrer Schuld überzeugt ist.

Ich habe die Anklage mit einigen Beweisen, wie zum Beispiel des Topfes und in dem Gespräch mit Phil, der mir versicherte, das es einen ausgewachsenen Mann benötigte, um Mr. Bone so an den Baum zu schlagen, und Mrs. Bone, die durch die Schläge ihres Mannes sehr geschwächt war, es absolut nicht schaffen konnte.

Dennoch läßt sich die Anklage nicht darauf ein, sie unschuldig zu nennen.

Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, denn solange ich nicht den waren Mörder finde, wird Mrs. Bone schuldig sein.

Ich habe schon Verdächtige, wie zum Beispiel die beiden Spieler, denen Mr. Bone fünftausend Dollar schuldete, doch obwohl diese beiden Halunken ein Motiv hatten, haben sie beide ein wasserdichtes Alibi. Sie waren in Mountain Grove und wurde dort auch von mehreren Zeugen gesehen.

Der zweite Hauptverdächtige, den ich jedoch noch nicht öffentlich genannt habe, ist Mr. Peter A. Lewis, ein Viehhändler aus Wisconsin.

Dieser Mensch war mir schon von Anfang an unsympathisch. Er gibt sich so höflich und vornehm, doch wenn man mit ihm alleine ist, muß man sich in Acht nehmen, denn dieser Mann schreckt vor nichts zurück, eine Frau berühren zu können.

Als er wagte, mir über den Po zu streichen, hat er eine saftige Ohrfeige bekommen und ich hoffe, er wird es nie wieder versuchen.

Außerdem hatte er sich, was seine Anreise betrifft, in Versprechern verstrickt.

Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß Mrs. Bone ihn außerdem kennt. Im Gerichtssaal, der eigentlich die Kirche ist, sieht sie ihn immer sehr ängstlich an, fast so, als würde er sie bedrohen.

Ich werde noch einmal mit ihr reden müssen, um vielleicht dann die Wahrheit herauszubekommen.

„Fjodora!" rief Magkenzie fröhlich, als sie ihre Mandantin im Gefängnis begrüßte.

„Guten Morgen, Ema."

„Ich habe Ihnen Frühstück mitgebracht."

„Danke, ich möchte aber nichts essen!" sagte diese.

„Sie werden bald wieder ein freier Mensch sein!" sagte Magkenzie, doch Mrs. Bone schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Fjodora, ich habe mir lange Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Sie Mr. Lewis vielleicht kennen und..."

„Nein", Mrs. Bone schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Das ist aber merkwürdig, denn wenn Sie das so vehement abstreiten, kommt es mir so vor, als würden Sie ihn doch kennen. Außerdem habe ich im Gerichtssaal seine Blicke gesehen. Was hat er Ihnen getan?" fragte Magkenzie einfühlsam und plötzlich fiel die ganze Last von den Schultern ihrer Mandantin.

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte.

Dabei schluchzte sie immer wieder.

„Er hatte mit ihm ausgemacht, er würde Geld bekommen, wenn er mit mir...schläft. davon könnte er seine Schulden bezahlen."

„Fjodora, ihr Mann hat Geld von Mr. Lewis bekommen, um seine Spielschulden zu bezahlen?"

„Ja, aber als Michail dann gegangen war und... und er mich berührte, da wollte ich nicht mehr. Er war einfach nur widerlich. Und das hatte er nicht verstanden...und dann hat er mich geschlagen...und ich habe geschrieen und plötzlich war Michail wieder da und hat ihn herausgeworfen. Am Abend haben wir dann gegessen und plötzlich starrte Michail hinter mich und dann schlug mir jemand auf den Kopf."

Sie begann erneut zu weinen, doch Magkenzie nahm durch das Gitter ihre Hände und hielt sie lange.

„Das wird ihm das Genick brechen!" sagte Magkenzie, als sie aufstand und sofort zum Richter gehen wollte.

Morgen sollte das Urteil gefällt werden, doch einen Tag mußte die Beweisaufnahme noch verlängert werden.

Der Richter, den Magkenzie beim Frühstücken antraf, war nicht besonders erfreut darüber, daß sie eine Verlängerung des Falles beantragte, doch als Magkenzie ihm von wichtigen Neuigkeiten erzählte, willigte er ein.

Auch Mr. Lewis saß gerade beim Frühstück und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der Magkenzie kalt den Rücken herunterief. Sie war wie versteinert und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Dieser eiskalte Blick, der ihr unter die Haut ging, sagte viel mehr als tausend Worte. Magkenzie schüttelte es, doch er betrachtete sie immer weiter.

Sie konnte verstehen, was Mrs. Bone an ihm ekelte, doch gleichzeitig hielt er sie in seinem Bann. Er zog sie förmlich mit den Augen aus und Magkenzie wünschte sich ein tiefes, dunkles Loch, als er grinste und sich über seine weißen Zähne leckte, doch plötzlich wurde Magkenzie gepackt. Ein starker Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und zog sie aus dem Restaurant.

„Du solltest dich nicht so anstarren lassen", sagte Nathan, als beide auf der Straße standen und Magkenzie sich wieder aus ihrer Starre gelöst hatte.

„Ich danke dir. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich seine willenlose Sklavin geworden!" erwiderte sie und Nathan zog bei dem Wort willenlose Sklavin die Augenbraue hoch.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend?" fragte Magkenzie, obwohl sie wußte, daß Nathan zum Essen eingeladen worden war.

„Natürlich!" sagte Nathan und lächelte sie noch einmal an, ehe er die Straße hinunterging und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

„Ich rufe den Zeugen Mr. Lewis auf!" sagte Magkenzie mit fester Stimme.

Diesem gefror das Lächeln, doch er stand auf, wurde vereidigt und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

„Mr. Lewis, ist es wahr, daß sie eine große Rinderherde verloren haben und dadurch die Ehe mit ihrer Frau in die Brüche gegangen ist?"

„Einspruch!" rief der Staatsanwalt, doch als Magkenzie dem Richter kurz erklärte, worauf sie hinauswollte, ließ er den Einspruch unbeachtet.

„Ja, ich habe viel Geld verloren und meine Frau verließ mich", antwortete Mr. Lewis.

„Wann genau kamen Sie nach Ava?" fragte Magkenzie weiter.

„Am 20. November. So gegen halb acht."

„Und wie sind sie angereist?"

„Mit der Postkutsche!"

Es ging ein leises Raunen durch die Kirche.

„Mr. Lewis! Sie wollen am 20. November mit der Postkutsche angereist sein, habe ich das richtig verstanden?" fragte Magkenzie noch einmal nach.

„Ja, das ist korrekt."

„Mr. Lewis, sie hätten sich in St. Louis besser über die Fahrten der Postkutschen informieren sollen. Die Fahrt am 20. November wurde wegen schlechten Wetters abgesagt. Sie können also nicht mit der Kutsche gekommen sein!" Magkenzie lächelte böse, denn sie wußte, daß er sich nicht mehr herausreden konnte.

„Sie haben das mißverstanden!" sagte Mr. Lewis. „Ich bin nicht mit einer Postkutsche, sondern mit einer gemieteten gekommen, aus Mountain Grove. Ich war erst am Abend des 20. Novembers angekommen und da der Mord schon in der Nacht von 19. auf den 20. passiert ist, kann ich nicht der Mörder gewesen sein."

„Mr. Lewis, wollen Sie uns jetzt zum Narren halten?" fragte Magkenzie gelangweilt und holte einen Zettel, den sie dem Richter gab.

„Dies ist das Telegramm, daß ich nach Mountain Grove geschickt habe. Dort wurde mir gesagt, daß niemand, ich wiederhole, niemand, am 20. November eine Kutsche gemietet oder gekauft hatte. Außerdem wurde ich auf die schlechten Straßenverhältnisse hingewiesen. Zwischen dem Silver Creek und der Long Foggy Road war ein Berg eingestürzt und begrub die einzige Straße, die nach Mountain Grove führte unter sich."

Magkenzie gab den Zeugen an den Staatsanwalt weiter und setzte sich. Mr. Lewis war inzwischen ganz blaß geworden und sah sie verzweifelt an.

Doch Magkenzie jubelte innerlich schon. Diesem miesen Kerl hatte sie es gezeigt.


	19. Chapter 19

Als nächsten Zeugen rief Magkenzie Mrs. Bone auf. Ein leises Gemurmel ging durch den Raum.

Obwohl Magkenzie wußte, daß ihre Fragen sehr detailliert waren und von Mrs. Bone sehr viel verlangt wurde, daß sie das vor der ganzen Stadt erzählte, wußte sie auch, daß nur so die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde.

Als Mrs. Bone gerade erzählte, wie Mr. Lewis versucht hatte sie zu vergewaltigen und ihr Mann, Mr. Bone zurückgekommen war, um ihn aufzuhalten, sprang Mr. Lewis auf.

„Du kleine Schlampe! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was dir entgangen ist! Ich bring dich um, genauso, wie ich deinen Mann umgebracht habe! Ich werde dich verfolgen und dir das einzige nehmen, was dir noch geblieben ist!" schrie er aus sich heraus, doch bevor er noch weiterreden konnte, beendete Magkenzie ihre Fragen und auch der Staatsanwalt hatte keine mehr.

Nach einer kurzen Pause kam der Richter wieder herein, um das Urteil zu verkünden.

„Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgendes Urteil: Mrs. Fjodora Bone wird des Mordes an ihrem Mann, Mr. Michail Bone freigesprochen. Desweiteren wird Mr. Peter A. Lewis im Mord an Mr. Bone schuldig gesprochen und zu einer Strafe von zwanzig Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen!"

Magkenzie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte geholfen Mrs. Bone nicht ins Gefängnis zu schicken. Die Glückwünsche und Umarmungen von Mrs. Bone, Novlene, Laure und Haidée empfand sie wie in Zeitlupe.

Sie wußte jetzt genau, was sie später einmal machen wollte.

Sie wollte Mädchen und Frauen helfen, die das gleiche Schicksal ereilt hat, wie sie. Sie wollte Frauen, wie Mrs. Bone helfen. Sie wollte Anwältin werden.

„Das war ihr erster Fall?" fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr.

„Ja, ich muß zugeben, daß ich sehr unerfahren auf diesem Gebiet bin!" antwortete Magkenzie dem Staatsanwalt.

„Darf ich sie zu einem Kaffee einladen?" fragte er, doch obwohl Magkenzie gerne zugesagt hätte, wollte sie ihren Erfolg mit ihrer Familie und ihrer Freundin Fjodora feiern.

Magkenzie saß dick eingepackt auf der Veranda. Drinnen war es ruhig geworden. Mrs. Bone war gegangen und die Kinder schliefen schon. Nur Laure und Ray waren noch auf, doch Laure fielen, als sie im Sessel saß, immer wieder die Augen zu und sie schlief für eine Weile ein, bis sie wieder hochschreckte und Ray jedesmal sagte, sie solle doch ins Bett gehen, wenn sie müde wäre, doch das wies sie jedesmal zurück.

Magkenzie fühlte sich unglaublich erlöst.

Es war nicht nur der Erfolg bei ihrem ersten Fall, sondern auch, daß sie ihr erstes eigenes Geld verdient hatte. Mrs. Bone wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, von dem Geld, daß sie über all die Jahre vor ihrem Mann versteckt hatte, sie zu bezahlen. Für eine Fahrt nach New Orleans, wo die Schwester von Mrs. Bone lebte, reichte es alle mal noch.

Weiße Wolken entstanden, wenn Magkenzie ausatmete, doch obwohl es bitterkalt war, empfand sie die Luft als rein und frisch. Sie liebte es draußen zu sitzen und ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Sie schloß die Augen, obwohl sie nicht müde war.

Nach einiger Zeit merkte sie, daß sie nicht mehr alleine auf der Veranda war. Jemand kam leise auf sie zu.

Sie hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen, bis sie plötzlich einen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sie wollte diesen Augenblick nicht zerstören und hielt die Augen geschlossen, bis sie plötzlich sanft auf die Lippen geküßt wurde.

Die fremden Lippen verschwanden wieder und neugierig öffnete sie die Augen.

Nathans Gesicht war direkt vor ihrem, als sie wisperte: „Ich wußte, daß du es bist!"

Sie löste ihre Hände aus der Decke und zog seinen Kopf näher zu ihrem.

Behutsam berührte sie mit ihren Lippen seine. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder zurückziehen, als Nathan sie festhielt und seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen hindurch schob.

Magkenzie war überrascht, doch als seine Zunge ihren Mund erkundete und langsam und zärtlich über ihre Zunge fuhr, blieb sie wo sie war und ließ es mit sich geschehen.

„Hmm, das war mal was anderes", schnurrte sie, als sie sich voneinander lösten und Nathan sich neben sie auf die Bank setzte.

Liebevoll legte er den Arm um sie und gemeinsam saßen sie einfach still nebeneinander und ließen den Augenblick ewig dauern.


	20. Chapter 20

14. Dezember 1883

_Lieber Alexandre!_

_Zuallererst wünsche ich dir und Victorien ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest. Die Tage werden immer kürzer und der beste Platz im ganzen Haus ist vor dem wärmenden Kamin, doch auf einer Farm ist zuviel zu tun, als daß man sich immer dort aufhalten könnte. Ich habe die Aufgabe bekommen die Hühner zu füttern und Eiern einzusammeln, außerdem helfe ich Novlene beim Melken und tränke die Pferde._

_Man fällt abends todmüde ins Bett, doch hätte ich mir keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen können._

_Es ist bitterkalt geworden, so daß wir auf dem kleinen See, der etwas außerhalb des Dorfes liegt, Schlittschuhlaufen, jedenfalls die, die Schlittschuhe haben. Ich habe mir einmal die von Novlene ausgeborgt, doch nachdem ich mich zum Gespött der Kinder gemacht habe, habe ich sie wieder ausgezogen._

_Man muß auch nicht alles können, um hier ein schönes Leben führen zu können._

_Doch als es vor zwei Tagen anfing zu schneien war ich auf einmal mitten in der Weihnachtsstimmung. Wir holten die Schlitten heraus und sind früh am Morgen losgezogen. Der ganze Berg, er war eher ein Hügel, war schon voller Kinder und auch die Eltern und älteren Geschwister ließen sich von ihrer guten Laune anstecken und rodelten ihn herunter. Am Abend waren wir vollkommen erschöpft, doch unglaublich glücklich._

_Ich werde noch bis Mai bleiben, denn Novlene hat mich zu ihrer Brautjungfer bestimmt. Sie ist furchtbar aufgeregt und hofft, daß der Stoff für ihr Hochzeitskleid früh genug aus St. Louis kommt, denn sonst würde die Hochzeit nach hinten verschoben werden._

_Der Grund, weshalb ich dir schreibe, ist nicht nur, daß bald Weihnachten ist._

_Ich habe endlich meinen Berufswunsch gefunden; ich möchte, so wie du, Anwältin werden._

_Meinen ersten Fall hatte ich auch schon hier in Ava. Eine Frau war angeklagt worden ihren Mann umgebracht zu haben, doch ich habe den wahren Mörder gefunden._

_Es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Ich weiß aber auch, wie schwierig es für mich ist, diesen Beruf zu ergreifen. Lieber Alexandre, könntest du mir einige Bücher aus Boston schicken? _

_Ich kenne mich zwar oberflächlich damit aus, doch zitieren kann ich aus den Strafgesetzbüchern noch nicht._

_Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden._

_Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und grüße deine gesamte Familie von mir, _

_Deine Magkenzie Ema_

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!" rief Magkenzie glücklich den anderen zu, als sie Treppe herunterkam und an den reich gedeckten Tisch setzte.

„Wir sind eine wirklich große Familie geworden!" sagte Laure, als sie den großen Braten aus der Küche hereintrug und ihn auf den Tisch stellte. Alle waren gekommen.

Leon und Haidée mit Gémma, obwohl diese mehr an den Geschenken interessiert war, die schon unter dem duftenden Tannenbaum lagen, als am Essen; Novlene hatte Phil eingeladen mit ihnen zu essen und Leon konnte seine Mutter noch überreden Nathan einzuladen, obwohl dieser nicht zur Familie gehörte.

„Wir wollen ein Gebet sprechen, bevor wir uns den Bauch vollschlagen", sagte Ray und stand am Kopf des Tisches auf. Die anderen falteten ebenso ihre Hände und beugten die Köpfe demütig über den Tisch.

„Lieber Gott, wir wollen dir für diese vielen Gaben danken, doch das allein macht Weihnachten nicht aus. Wir sind glücklich, diesen Tag gemeinsam mit der Familie feiern zu können und ihn in Wohlstand und Frieden begehen können. Wir sind dankbar, für jeden Tag, den wir auf deiner wunderbaren Erde sein dürfen und dankbar, daß wir von dir angenommen sind. Wir bitten dich, laß uns noch öfters dieses Fest gemeinsam feiern und bring dein Licht auch zu denen, die nicht soviel Glück, wie wir gehabt haben. Amen!"

„Amen!" hallte es wie ein Echo wieder und danach war die Familie Garland nicht mehr zu halten. Die Teller wurden herumgereicht, mit leckeren Speisen bedeckt und dampfend wieder an den Ausgangspunkt zurückgegeben.

Nur Magkenzie saß etwas still zwischen all diesen fröhlichen Menschen.

Sie dachte an das, was in diesem Jahr alles passiert war; die Ausweglosigkeit wegen der Verlobung und dann der Aufbruch nach Ava.

Magkneize sah kurz auf, als sie ihr Blicke trafen.

Nathan sah sie an und sie sah in seinen Augen diese Zuneigung, die sie selbst bei Alexandre nicht gesehen hatte.

Ihr wurde heiß und beschämt sah sie schnell zur Seite. Sie hoffte, niemand hatte etwas gemerkt, das die Gespräche um sie herum gingen weiter wie bisher, bis Laure sie schließlich aus ihren Tagträumen holte und ihren Teller füllte.

„Es fängt an zu schneien!" rief Elia und rannte zur Tür. Laure hielt ihn jedoch vorher fest und zwang ihn seinen Mantel anzuziehen.

Die Kinder waren, trotz der späten Stunde, hellwach und begannen schon mit der Schneeballschlacht.

Novlene und Phil zogen sich auch ihre Mäntel an und verschwanden zu einem romantischen Winterspaziergang.

Nur Magkenzie lag mher auf dem Sessel, als das sie saß.

„Kommst du nicht mit?" fragte Laure und blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Nein, geht ihr nur! Ich habe soviel gegessen, daß ich mich nie mehr bewegen kann!" sagte Magkenzie und wollte sich gerade wieder gemütlich in den Sessel kuscheln, als ein Schneeball mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit durch die offene Haustür geschossen kam und sie mitten ins Gesicht traf.

Magkenzie sprang vor Schreck aus dem Sessel und hatte schnell die Übeltäter gestellt.

Elia und Damian standen abwartetend am Fuß der Treppe und sahen ihrem Geschoß nach.

„Na wartet!" rief Magkenzie scherzhaft und warf sich schnell ihren Mantel über. Mit zwei großen Schritten hatte sie die Treppe erreicht, war an Laure und Ray vorbeigestürmt und mit einem kräftigen Sprung im weichen Schnee vor dem Haus gelandet.

Elia war zu schnell weg, doch Damian, der nicht so schnell, wie sein Bruder gemerkt hatte, was gerade passierte, wurde zu einem leichten Opfer von Magkenzie. Sie nahm die Hände voller Schnee und rieb es ihm ins Gesicht, doch erst nachdem eine beträchliche Ladung in seinem Kragen verschwunden war, ließ sie von ihm ab und half ihm sogar sich vom Schnee zu befreien.

Das sah jedoch sein größerer Bruder nicht gerne und attakierte Magkenzie mit einige Schneebällen, doch auf eine bewegliches Ziel konnte er nicht so gut werfen, wie auf eine sitzende Person.

Schnell hatten sich zwei Parteien gebildet, die sich, unter den wachsamen Augen von Laure, eine wilde Schneeballschlacht lieferten.

„Ich geb auf!" rief Elia als Erster. Nathan und Leon hatten ihn fast vollkommen mit Schnee bedeckt, so daß nur noch sein Kopf und die Füße herausguckten. Haidée half Damian gegen Novlene und wurde von ihrer kleinen Tochter kräftig angefeuert.

Irgendwann, als niemand mehr wußte, zu welcher Gruppe er gehörte und als die Anziehsachen schon langsam naß wurden, gaben sie das Spiel auf.

Magkenzie war sich sicher, die Letzte zu sein, die wieder ins warme Haus ging, doch als sie an der alten Eiche vorbeikam, wurde sie plötzlich am Arm festgehalten und zurückgezogen.

Zwei fordernde Lippen preßten sich sofort auf ihre, doch nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde legte sie vorsichtig ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte seinen Liebesbeweis.

„Ich liebe dich!" hauchte Nathan in die sternklare Nacht, so daß sein Atem weiße Wölkchen bildete.

Magkenzie war trotz des vielen Schnees mit einem Mal heiß geworden, daß sie dachte, um sie herum müßte der Schnee schmelzen.

„Ich merke es", sagte sie lächelnd und zog ihn näher an sich. Noch einmal suchten sich ihre Lippen und erneut entflammte ihre Liebe zueinander.

„Wir sollten hineingehen!" sagte Magkenzie und löste sich von Nathan. Sie ging voraus, doch kurz bevor sie die Treppe auf die Veranda hochsteigen konnte, kam er ihr nach, faßte ihre Hand und hauchte einen warmen, liebevollen Kuß auf diese.

Dann entzog sich Magkenzie ihm und ging mit hochroten Wangen in das Wohnzimmer. Nathan folgte ihr, doch niemand schien ihre gemeinsame Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben.


	21. Chapter 21

01.Januar 1884

Nun haben wir gestern das neue Jahr eingeleitet. Ganz ohne viel Prunk und trara hat die ganze Stadt in dem kleinen Restaurant gefeiert. Wir haben viel getanzt und mir wurden ganz neue, eher ländliche Tänze beigebracht. Außerdem musste ich immer wieder Walzer tanzen, da ich von vielen jungen Männern aufgefordert wurde und am Ende keine Puste mehr.

Für diesen Anlaß haben Novlene und ich uns extra neue Kleider geschneidert. Novlene trug ein rotes mit Spitzen besetztes Kleid, das sehr weit ausgeschnitten war und passend dazu hatte sie sich rote Federn ins Haar gesteckt.

Novlene mußte mich überreden mir auch eins zu nähen, zum einen, weil ich noch nie ein Kleid genäht habe und zum zweiten, weil ich es mir nicht leisten wollte. Mein erstes selbstverdientes Geld wollte ich nicht für den teuren Stoff aus dem Laden ausgeben.

Novlene meinte jedoch, daß mir ein dunkelblaues Kleid stehen würde und besorgte Stoff. Sie half mir auch die Muster auszuschneiden und es zusammen zunähen.

Am Silvesterabend stand ich nun, in meinem blauen Kleid mit der kleinen, hellblauen Stola, die ich mir um die Schultern schlang, sie mich doch nicht vor der eisigen Kälte bewahrte.

Ich hatte mir gewünscht, daß Nathan mich um einen Tanz bitten würde, doch wie ich feststellen mußte, schien er sich nicht für mich zu interessieren. Als wir ankamen, sah er kurz auf und wieder sah ich dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen, doch er begrüßte uns und ging dann mit Leon und Ray ein Bier trinken. Den ganzen Abend wartete ich ungeduldig auf seine Aufforderung, doch immer, wenn ein dunkler Schatten vor mir auftauchte und ich dachte, es wäre Nathan, war es ein anderer junger Mann, der Mut gefunden hatte, mich aufzufordern.

Ich wußte nicht, was ich davon halten sollte.

Nathan hatte mir seine Liebe gestanden und mich geküßt, doch in aller Öffentlichkeit tat er immer so, als wäre zwischen uns nichts gewesen.

Als die Uhr zwölf schlug, liefen alle nach draußen in die eisige Kälte und prosteten sich zu.

Novlene und Phil lagen ich in den Armen und überall um mich herum küßten sich die Paare, nur ich stand zwischen Gémma und Damian. Selbst Elia küßte seine heimliche Freundin Florence.

Nach einem kleinen, bunten Feuerwerk, das natürlich nicht mit denen aus Boston zu vergleichen war, verlief sich das Dorf. Einige gingen nach Hause, doch andere, vor allem die Jüngeren wärmten sich im Restaurant wieder auf und feierten noch die ganze Nacht durch.

Ray und Laure waren mit Inna, die in einem Nebenzimmer geschlafen hatte, und Damian nach Hause gefahren. Eigentlich wollte ich später mit Phil und Novlene fahren, doch die beiden hatten nicht die Absicht in früherer Zeit zu fahren. Ich wurde immer müder. Mir taten die Füße vom vielen Tanzen weh und der Alkohol war mir zu Kopf gestiegen.

Ich fragte Novlene, ob sie nach hause fahren wollten, doch sie lachte mir nur überglücklich ins Gesicht und rief, diese Nacht würde ewig dauern.

Darauf blieben mir nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, ich würde warten, bis Novlene und Phil vom Feiern genug hatten oder ich müßte den Weg alleine gehen.

Nach einer Stunde warten, in der ich immer wieder tanzen mußte, hatte ich mich entschieden alleine nach Hause zu gehen. Ich kannte nun den Weg in und auswendig und würde nicht mehr so lange brauchen, wie am ersten Abend.

Es war bitterkalt, doch ich zog die Stola enger um mich und machte mich auf den Weg.

Immer wieder rutschte ich mit meinen Schuhen auf der glatten Schneedecke aus, doch ich ging schnell weiter. Der Wind pfiff mir um die Ohren und ich mußte nach der Hälfte der strecke eingestehen, daß ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Ich überlegte gerade, ob der Weg zurück in die Stadt genauso lang wäre, wie der zum Haus, als ich einen Schlitten kommen hörte.

Ich drehte mich um, um zu fragen, ob man mich mitnehmen könnte, doch da hielt er auch schon neben mir.

„Du holst dir noch den Tod!" sagte Nathan und sprang vom Schlitten. Es hätte von mir aus jeder andere Mensch sein können, doch Nathan wollte ich heute abend nicht mehr sehen. Dennoch war mir kalt und mein Zähneklappern ließ mich einsteigen. Er wickelte mich in die dicke Pelzdecke ein und setzte sich neben mich. Schweigsam fuhren wir los.

Kurz bevor wir das Gatter der Farm durchfuhren, hielt Nathan die Pferde an.

„Ich habe dir noch kein frohes Neues Jahr gewünscht", sagte er und nahm meine eiskalte Hand.

Er wollte sie küssen, doch ich entzog sie ihm. Fragend sah er mich an und ich, obwohl ich nicht wußte, woher ich den Mut nahm, sagte ihm meine Meinung.

Darüber, daß ich enttäuscht war, daß er nicht mit mir tanzte, daß er unsere Beziehung, soweit man das so nennen konnte, leugnete und das er, nur wenn wir alleine waren, seine Gefühle zeigte.

„Magkenzie, ich kann nicht tanzen!" sagte er nur und mir blieben meine Worte im Hals stecken.

Er rutschte näher und streichelte vorsichtig über meine Wange. Dann erklärte er mir die Situation.

„Ich war schon einmal verlobt. Jeanne war die Tochter von Max Herm, dem Besitzer des Restaurants. Wir haben uns geliebt, doch als wir diese Liebe öffentlich gemacht haben, mußten wir spüren, daß einige Menschen nicht mit unserem Glück einverstanden waren. Vor allem hielt Jeannes Vater nicht viel von mir. Als ihr Vater dann eine Hochzeit für sie arrangierte, sah sie nur einen Ausweg: sie beging Selbstmord. Ich habe es mir nie verziehen, daß ich sie gedrängt habe, unsere Liebe öffentlich zu machen. Sie hat gewußt, was passieren kann und noch heute macht mich ihr Vater für ihren Tod verantwortlich."

Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte, doch Nathan nahm meine Hände und umschloß sie fest. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und gemeinsam ließen wir den Abend ausklingen.

„Laß uns noch etwas warten", sagte er und küßte mich.

Ich ging die Stufen zum Haus hinauf und in mein Zimmer. Es ist jetzt, nachdem ich mir alles von der Seele geschrieben habe, unwahrscheinlich ruhig im Haus. Novlene und Phil sind bisher noch nicht gekommen, deshalb denke ich, daß sie in der Stadt übernachten werden. In Boston würde das zu einem unwahrscheinlichen Gerücht führen, doch hier, in dieser kleinen Stadt ist man, trotz weniger Fortschritts der Technik, manchmal mit Ideen und Ansichten viel fortschrittlicher, als in Boston.

Ich hoffe, Alexandre und Victorien hatten auch eine schöne Feier gehabt und auch Onkel Charles wünsche ich alles gute für das Neue Jahr. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte ihm schreiben und alles erklären. Ihn so im Ungewissen zu lassen, ist furchtbar und gerne würde ich ihn noch einmal sehen. Charlotte, warum muß das Leben so viele schlimme Ereignisse in sich haben?

Hätten wir nicht eine glückliche Familie, wie die Garlands werden können? Sicher nicht, denn so hätte ich nie Alexandre oder Novlene und schon gar nicht Nathan kennengelernt. Ich denke, so wie es ist, ist es schon ganz gut, denn ich bin verliebt und das ist das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief die Familie lange. nur Inna, die die gesamte Feier verschlafen hatte, hatte schon um sieben Uhr morgens wieder Hunger und machte das Haus wach.

So schleppten sich alle, mehr oder weniger wach zum Frühstückstisch. Novlene und Phil kamen gegen acht vorbei, doch Magkenzie und Elia hatten sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und weitergeschlafen.

Fast gleichzeitig standen die beiden jedoch nach einiger Zeit doch auf und gingen zum Frühstücken.

„Guten morgen!" rief Laure fröhlich und schenkte beiden frischen Kaffee ein. Magkenzie sah aus, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Obwohl sie um drei Uhr nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie noch Tagebuch geschrieben und somit war sie viel später als sie eigentlich wollte, ins Bett gekommen.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus!" sagte Magkenzie und sah ihre Freundin an. Diese nickte nur kurz und wärmte sich ihre Finger an der heißen Tasse.

„Nein, ich meine es ernst", sagte Magkenzie erneut und sah Laure an, damit diese auch etwas sagte.

Laure ging um den Tisch herum und legte Novlene die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Novlene, du glühst ja richtig!" sagte sie erschrocken und schickte ihre Tochter sofort ins Bett.


	22. Chapter 22

Novlene hatte nichts dagegen. Ihr war furchtbar kalt und die Aussicht, wieder in ihr eigenes, schönes, weiches Bett zu kommen, ließ sie aufhorchen.

Sie schlurfte langsam die Treppe hinauf, während Laure in der Küche schon am Wasser kochen war.

Oben angekommen zog sie sich schnell das lange, baumwollene Nachthemd an und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

Sie konnte kaum die Augen offen halten, denn der sonnige Morgen, brannte in ihnen. Sie hörte, wie vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet wurde und Laure hineinkam.

„Ich habe dir eine Bettpfanne gemacht!" sagte sie und legte sie zu Novlenes Füßen. Obwohl diese mit kochendem Wasser gefüllt war, fror sie und klapperte mit den Zähnen.

Laure zog die Vorhänge zu und sofort wurde es dunkler im Raum.

Es klopfte.

„Komm herein Phil. Wie es aussieht, als hättest du deinen ersten Patienten in deiner eigenen Familie!" sagte Laure und stellte sich neben Novlene ans Bett.

Mit halb geöffneten Augen verfolgte Novlene, was ihr Verlobter mit ihr machte.

Nachdem er sie untersucht hatte, kam er zu einem logischen Schlußpunkt.

„Du hast dich wahrscheinlich gestern abend erkältet. Am besten bleibst du im Bett und kurierst dich aus", sagte er und packte seine Instrumente ein.

Laure und Phil verließen das Zimmer und ließen Novlene alleine.

Sie konnte gerade noch hören, wie Laure ihn nach einer Lungenentzündung fragte, doch die Antwort hörte sie nicht mehr.

„Schafft doch das Wasser aus dem Zimmer!" rief Novlene immer wieder, während sie neben ihrem Bett stand und hin und her lief.

So schnell sie konnte lief Laure die Treppe hinauf. Magkenzie folgte ihr und gemeinsam versuchten sie Novlene wieder ins Bett zu legen.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Magkenzie schockiert, mit Blick auf Novlene, die wild gestikulierend im Bett saß und wirres Zeug redete.

„Sie hat Fieberträume!" sagte Laure nur und deckte Novlene zu.

„Hol mir Handtücher und eine Schüssel mit Wasser. Wir müssen ihr Wadenwickel machen. Und laß Ray zu Phil fahren. Das Fieber ist sicher gestiegen!" wies Laure Magkenzie an und sah dann, als diese das Zimmer verlassen hatte, Novlene liebevoll an. Laure setzte sich auf das Bett und zog ihre Tochter in ihre Arme.

Novlene wurde wieder ruhiger und schloß ihre Augen.

Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn, doch sie zitterte, als wäre ihr kalt.

Im nächsten Moment war es so, als wäre ihr warm und sie versuchte mit fahrigen Bewegungen ihr Nachthemd von ihrem Körper zu ziehen. Das Baumwollnachthemd war schon naß geschwitzt, so ging Laure zum Schrank und zog Novlene ein Neues an.

„Hier, ich habe alles!" rief Magkenzie und stellte alles auf dem Nachttisch ab.

Doch auch die Wadenwickel ließen das Fieber nicht senken.

Phil kam erst spät am Nachmittag, da er bei einer Patientin war, die weiter außerhalb wohnte.

Novlenes Zustand hatte sich nicht verbessert. Sie lag leicht röchelnd auf dem Bett und versuchte immer wieder sich von der dicken Daunendecke zu befreien. Laure saß die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite.

Ab und zu schlug Novlene die Augen auf und Laure gab ihr etwas zu trinken.

Immer wieder tupfte sie der jungen Frau die schweißnasse Stirn ab und hielt ihre Hand, damit sie wußte, daß jemand an ihrer Seite war.

Laure schreckte hoch. Sie hatte nur kurze Zeit geschlafen, denn die Sorge um Novlene ließ sie nicht los.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Magkenzie, die gerade den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt hatte.

„Nicht besser!" sagte Laure leise und stand auf.

Magkenzie kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen", sagte sie. „Ich werde bei ihr bleiben und wenn etwas ist, dann wecke ich dich. Es ist schon spät und du kannst nichts tun, wenn du nicht geschlafen hast."

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Wenn ich so übermüdet bin, kann ich ihr auch nicht helfen."

Magkenzie drückte Laure noch einmal, ehe diese das Zimmer verließ und Magkenzie mit Novlene allein ließ.

„Was machst du bloß?" fragte Magkenzie ihre Freundin und setzte sich an ihr Bett. Der Mond schien durch den winzigen Spalt in den Vorhängen in das Zimmer und ließ Novlenes schweißnasses Gesicht gespenstisch wirken.

Die Öllampe flackerte kurz auf, als ein kalter Windhauch durch das Zimmer zog.

Magkenzie fröstelte.

„Ich warne dich!" sagte sie scharf. „Wenn du jetzt stirbst, werde ich dir das nie verzeihen. Endlich habe ich eine Freundin gefunden, eine Freundin wie dich, die immer zu mir hält und mit der ich noch viele gemeinsame Stunden verbringen möchte. Ich möchte dir noch so viele Geheimnisse anvertrauen. Ich möchte dir sagen, daß ich mich in Nathan verliebt habe und nicht weißt, was ich machen soll. Du sollst mir Ratschläge geben und ich will dich heiraten sehen. Ich möchte deine Brautjungfer sein und dir an deinen schönsten Tag im Leben zur Seite stehen."

Sie nahm den Lappen und wischte Novlene über die Stirn.

Als wäre diese liebevolle Berührung für ihren Körper, stöhnte sie auf und drehte den Kopf weg, doch ihre Augen blieben geschlossen und der Atem ging stoßweise.

Vorsichtig nahm Magkenzie Novlenes Hand.

„Wir werden Freundinnen fürs Leben bleiben, das verspreche ich dir!" sagte sie.


	23. Chapter 23

21. Januar 1884

Endlich ist Novlene wieder gesund, obwohl ihr Zustand wirklich dramatisch war. Ich selbst habe von meinem nächtlichen Ausflug nur eine leichte Erkältung bekommen, mußte jedoch nicht einmal das Bett hüten.

Ich werde nie wieder leicht bekleidet im Winter aus dem Haus gehen, denn ich habe gesehen, wie leicht man dem Tod so nahe sein kann, wie Novlene es war.

Es war ein Glück, daß Phillip hier war. Vor ein paar Monaten, als Phillip noch auf der Universität war und der alte Arzt schon gestorben war, hätte es für Novlene den sicheren Tod bedeutet.

Man merkt, wie wenig Zvilisation man hier in Ava hat, doch ich möchte nicht mit dem Leben in Boston tauschen.

„Magkenzie!" rief Leon aufgeregt, als er mit einem schweren Paket ins Haus kam. Seine Stiefel hinterließen kleine Wasserflecken und sofort trieb seine Mutter ihn zurück auf den Lappen, der neben der Tür lag.

„Wie soll ich das Haus in Ordnung halten, wenn jeder hier herein und durch alle Zimmer marschiert, ohne sich die Schuhe zutrocknen!" schimpfte Laure, doch nachdem ihr ältester Sohn ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange gegeben hatte und versprach es nicht wieder zu tun, ging sie zurück in die Küche, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Magkenzie kam langsam die Treppe hinunter und sah Leon fragend an.

„Es ist Post für dich angekommen. Ich sagte Robert, ich würde es vorbei bringen."

„Post aus Boston?" rief Magkenzie und nahm es ihm sofort aus den Händen. Das schwere Paket stellte sie sofort auf den Tisch und suchte nach einem Messer, um die Paketschnur zu öffnen.

„Hast du etwas bestellt?" fragte Laure und kam hinzu. Sie wischte sich die nassen Händen an dem Küchentuch ab und wartete gespannt, was sich in dem Paket befinden würde.

„Ich habe Alexandre gebeten mir einige seiner alten Bücher zu schicken und..." Magkenzie stockte. Sie hatte das Paket geöffnet und fand einige Rechtsbücher, die noch sehr neu zu sein schienen.

Ein Brief von Alexandre lag auch dabei.

„Liebe Magkenzie!

Ich bin froh, daß du dir nun sicher bist, dein Leben so zu leben, wie du willst. Ich habe mich entschieden, obwohl du erst in drei Monaten Geburtstag hast, dir schon jetzt dein Geschenk zu schicken. Ich fand, meine alten Bücher wären zu kaputt und zu alt für dich, deshalb habe ich dir neusten Bücher besorgt, die es in Boston zu finden gab."

Magkenzie ließ schockiert den Brief sinken und sah sich die Bücher an. Auch Leon war nun dazu getreten und nahm ein Buch heraus.

„Die Geschichte der Rechtswissenschaft? Was soll das denn sein?" fragte er, doch ein tadelnder Blick seiner Mutter ließ ihn verstummen.

Magkenzie las weiter.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst deinen Weg finden und ich bin sicher, daß du eine gute Anwältin werden wirst. Ich hoffe, daß dich deine Fälle nicht zur Weißglut treiben werden und daß du trotz der vielen Paragraphen und Artikel nie dein Zeil vor Augen verlieren wirst. Kämpfe dich durch, dann wirst du den schönsten Beruf ergreifen, den es jedenfalls für mich in dieser Welt gibt.

Bitte grüße die Familie Garland von Victorien und mir.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen, dein Freund Alexandre."

„Er hat dir diesen Karton voller Bücher geschickt, damit du anfängst zu lernen?" fragte Laure und Magkenzie konnte nur nicken. Ihr Freund hatte ihr einen großen Gefallen bereitet und beinahe kamen ihr die Tränen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Leon und hob den kleinen Zettel auf, der aus dem Umschlag gefallen war und nun auf der Erde lag.

„Sehr geehrte Miss Thomson", las er vor, „hiermit laden wir Sie herzlich zu unserer Hochzeitsfeier am 26. April 1884, um 14.00Uhr in der Kirche zu Boston."

„Sie werden heiraten?" fragte Magkenzie lautlos und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sie mochte Victorien, aber das war nun zuviel auf einmal. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, daß zwischen Alexandre und ihr nichts sein würde, doch mit einer so nahestehenden Hochzeit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Wirst du hinfahren?" fragte Laure.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Magkenzie und sah sie an. „Es ist eine lange Reise und sie ist teuer, außerdem möchte ich meinem Onkel nicht über den weg laufen."

„Du hast ja noch Zeit, dich zu entscheiden", sagte Laure und legte Magkenzie die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber ich hoffe, du wirst dich nicht aus Haß, sondern aus Freundschaft heraus entscheiden."

Magkenzie lächelte, denn sie hatte verstanden, was Laure damit sagen wollte und in dem gleichen Moment hatte sie sich entschieden.

„Es ist kaum zu glauben wie schön es schon ist, nicht wahr, Magkenzie?" rief Novlene lachend und lief voraus.

„Warte auf mich!" Magkenzie hob ihre Röcke und lief hinter ihrer Freundin her.

„Es ist wie im Frühling", sagte Novlene, als Magkenzie sich schwer atmend neben ihr niedergelassen hatte.

Sie legten sich auf das weiche Moos und sahen durch die Bäume, deren grüner Schimmer schon den Frühling voraussagte, in den blauen Himmel.

„Du hast keine Kondition!" sagte Novlene halb ernst und pikste Magkenzie mit der Fingerspitze in den Bauch.

„Was hättest du wohl für eine Kondition nach 19 Jahren in einem engen Korsett! Außerdem warst du früher auch mal schneller", erwiderte Mgkenzie und ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Wird es eigentlich so bleiben?" fragte Magkenzie plötzlich.

„Wie, alles?" fragte Novlene und setzte sich auf.

„Nach deiner Hochzeit, meine ich. Werden wir trotzdem Freundinnen bleiben?

„Natürlich!" Novlene setzte sich ruckartig auf und sah ihre Freundin an. „Uns wird nichts und niemand trennen!"

„Dann wird es die wahre Freundschaft sein, die zwischen uns besteht."

Magkenzie rutschte näher zu Novlene und legte ihre Arme um sie.

Gemeinsam saßen sie lange auf dem Waldboden und hielten sich gegenseitig in den Armen.

Der Wind, der letzte Nachkomme des kalten Winters, zerzauste ihnen die Haare und spielte mit ihren Kleidern, doch dadurch ließen die beiden Mädchen nicht stören.

Plötzlich knackte in einiger Entfernung ein Ast und ließ die Mädchen hochfahren.

Lässig an einen Baum gelehnt stand Nathan in einiger Entfernung und sah sie an.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Novlene und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Langsam stand sie auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich euch eher fragen, was ihr hier macht", entgegnete er nur und kam langsam auf die beiden zu.

Magkenzie stand nun ebenfalls auf und klopfte sich die Blätter vom Rock.

„Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was wir hier machen!" sagte Novlene trotzig, packte Magkenzies Hand und zog sie wütend hinter sich her.

Magkenzie konnte noch einmal ihren Kopf drehen, um Nathan anzusehen.

Er führte langsam die Hand zu seinem Mund, küßte sie und pustete darüber.

Magkenzie ging wie auf Wolken. Novlene schimpfte den ganzen Weg nach Hause, daß dieser unverschämte Kerl sie belauschte und beobachtete und daß es ihn gar nichts anging, was sie machen würden, doch Magkenzie hörte nicht zu. Sie ließ sich von ihrer Freundin mitziehen und sah jedoch nur sein Gesicht vor sich.

Und in diesem Moment wußte sie, daß sie sich verliebt hatte.


	24. Chapter 24

„Wir sind am Nachmittag wieder hier!" rief Laure und schloß die Tür. Nun war Magkenzie allein mit Inna. Die ganze Familie Garland fuhr zu einer Trauerfeier nach Mountain Grove und da Inna die lange Reise nicht mitkommen sollte, hatte sie sich angeboten, auf sie aufzupassen.

Es war schön mal wieder ganz allein zu sein. Sie hatte heute keine Verpflichtungen und konnte sich mal wieder ganz bewußt ihrem Tagebuch widmen, doch zuvor mußte sie sich um Inna kümmern.

Diese hatte sie im Griff. Zuerst wollte sie spielen, dann etwas essen, dann wollte sie etwas vorgelesen bekommen, dann etwas trinken, dann hatte sie in die Windel gemacht und zu guter letzt konnte Magkenzie sie auf ihre Decke setzen und ihr beim Spielen mit den Bauklötzen zusehen.

28. Februar 1884

Endlich habe ich Zeit, mich einfach nur hinzusetzen und zu schreiben.

Mein Herz ist so aufgewühlt und ich weiß nicht, was ich wirklich möchte. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit sehr viel gelernt und bin mir sicher, daß ich anderen Menschen helfen möchte. Ich möchte Frauen helfen, die die gleichen Probleme wie ich haben. Ich möchte etwas Gutes tun und gleichzeitig bin ich so verwirrt.

Wenn ich Nathan nur ansehe, kribbelt alles in mir und ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Doch ist die wahre Liebe wirklich so? Mum und Dad haben sich zu Beginn geschätzt, aber nicht geliebt, daß weiß ich, weil Mum es mir einmal erzählt hat.

Kann eine gute Ehe nur dann halten, wenn gegenseitige Wertschätzung und Achtung im Vordergrund stehen?

Muß sich die Liebe erst über Jahre hinweg entwickeln?

Ich glaube, auf diese Fragen kann es keine Antwort geben, doch wenn Nathan mich fragen würde, ob ich heiraten will, dann brauche ich nicht lange zu überlegen!

Ich würde sofort ja sagen und selbst meine Passion als Anwältin aufgeben ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Ich glaube...

Weiter kam Magkenzie nicht mehr.

Es wurde hart an die Tür geschlagen und sie wußte nicht, ob sie sich darüber ärgern sollte, daß sie gestört wurde oder daß sie nicht mehr wußte, was sie genau schreiben wollte.

Sie sah kurz zu Inna, die friedlich auf ihrer Decke spielte und ging dann zur Tür.

Sie öffnete die Tür und traute ihren Augen kaum.

„Onkel Charles!" sagte sie tonlos und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Schlampe!" schrie er und schlug ihr mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz betäubte Magkenzie, sie fiel nach hinten und landete unsanft auf dem Holzboden.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah sie ihren Onkel ungläubig an.

Sie wollte ihm nicht den Gefallen machen, schwächlich und betäubt auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben, so stand sie schwankend wieder auf.

Mit großen Schritten kam ihr Onkel ins Haus und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

„Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich herausgefunden habe, wo du bist. Ich muß sagen, das war recht clever von dir!" sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. Magkenzie schien es, als wäre ihr Onkel leicht angetrunken, doch sie sagte nichts dazu.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie ihn leise, aber bestimmt.

„Was ich hier will? Ich will mein Leben zurück! Du wirst mitkommen und Mr. Rubenstone heiraten, ist das klar!"

„Nein!" sagte Magkenzie nur, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Was heißt nein, du miese Ratte. Ich habe dich aufgenommen, als deine miesen Eltern gestorben sind und ich habe versucht dich gut zu verheiraten! Du solltest mir nur einen Gefallen tun! Einen Gefallen, du solltest ihn nur heiraten, damit ich...", er brach ab.

„Damit du keine Schulden mehr hast, war es nicht so? Ich bin doch keine Ware, die du mit Schulden ausgleichen kannst! Hast du dich jemals meine Gefühle gekümmert?" rief Magkenzie außer sich, doch der Anblick ihres Onkels ließ sie verstummen.

Zusammengesunken saß er wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einem der Stühle und sah auf einmal alt aus. Er war dünn geworden, seine Wangenknochen standen aus seinem Gesicht hervor und die Kleidung war viel zu groß.

Magkenzie wußte nicht, daß es so schlecht um ihren Onkel stand und bekam Mitleid.

„Onkel Charles, ich habe versucht mit dir darüber zu reden, aber..."

„Aber dieser Junge, wie hieß er noch? Alexandre, er war an allem Schuld. Er hat dir die Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt und dich dazu getrieben mich zu verlassen! Und jetzt? Was wird jetzt aus dir? Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Du bist eine verdammte Bauernschlampe geworden!"

„Nein, so war es nicht, Onkel, hör mir bitte zu..."

„Nein!" Magkenzies Onkel war aufgesprungen und hatte sie am Arm gepackt. Er schüttelte sie durch, bis ihr schwindelig und übel wurde, doch er beruhigte sich nicht.

„Es hätte anders kommen müssen, du Biest!" schrie er ihr ins Gesicht, doch in einer unachtsamen Sekunde, trat Magkenzie ihrem Onkel vors Schienbein, worauf er sie losließ und sie von ihm wich.

„Du kleine Mistratte! Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt Respekt zu haben!" schrie er sie wütend an, doch Magkenzie brachte immer mehr Abstand zwischen sich und ihren Onkel.

Sie war nun bei Inna angekommen, die das Schauspiel still mit angesehen hatte.

Ihr Onkel starrte sie bewegungslos an und in diesem Augenblick sah Magkenzie ihre Chance zu entkommen.

Sie packte Inna, nahm sie auf den Arm und lief in Richtung Tür. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie langsam Leben in ihren Onkel kam und er hinter ihr herkam.

Sie lief zur Tür, riß diese auf und sprang die Treppe herunter.

Sie strauchelte, fang sich jedoch wieder und lief weiter.

Inna hatte angefangen zu weinen, doch darauf konnte Magkenzie keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Sie hatte Angst, daß ihr Onkel ihr und ihrem Schützling etwas antun könnte. Sein Haß auf sie hatte ihm in den Augen gestanden und Magkenzie wußte nicht, was er mit ihr vorhatte.

Sie hörte, wie ihr Onkel ihr hinterherkam.

Magkenzie hatte das Gatter fast erreicht, als sich ein Schuß löste. Wie in Zeitlupe blieb sie stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

Inna war verstummt und sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Ihr Onkel stand etwa zwanzig Meter hinter ihr und hielt ein Gewehr auf sie gerichtet.

„Bleib stehen, du undankbares Kind!" schrie er außer sich und sein Kopf verfärbte sich rot.

Er hatte in die Luft geschossen, doch in seinen Augen war eine Entschlossenheit, die Magkenzie Angst machte.

Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie kam an dem großen Apfelbaum vorbei, der jeden begrüßte, der auf den Hof kam.

Ganz langsam ging sie an ihm vorbei, setzte Inna an seinen Fuß und wickelte sie noch einmal in ihre Tuch ein.

Dann ging sie weiter auf ihren Onkel zu.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie ihn leise und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich will dich! Du wirst ihn heiraten und dann habe ich mein Leben wieder. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wo ich überall sparen muß, Ema!" sagte er fast liebevoll, doch Magkenzies Augen verengten sich zu zwei Schlitzen, als sie sagte: „Nenn mich nie... nie wieder Ema!"

Sie wußte nicht, woher sie soviel Kraft nahm, doch das machte ihren Onkel noch aggressiver.

Wütend packte er ihren Arm und schubste sie vor sich her, immer weiter vom Haus entfernt, immer weiter in den Wald.

Grob stieß er sie vor sich her, die Waffe immer im Anschlag, bereit zu schießen, wenn sie fliehen würde.

Magkenzie stolperte, wurde jedoch brutal weitergetrieben, ohne Pause.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Magkenzie, ohne, daß sie sich umsah, wo ihr Onkel war.

„Nach Hause!" sagte er nur und stieß sie weiter.

Magkenzie nahm alle ihre Kraft und ihren Mut zusammen und drehte sich abrupt um, daß ihr Onkel vor Erstaunen selbst stehen blieb.

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe hier ein neues Leben angefangen und ich werde es nicht aufgeben."

Langsam, wenige Millimeter, wich sie zurück.

„Ich habe hier Freunde gefunden und eine Familie, die ich mir schon so lange gewünscht habe."

Magkenzie ging weiter, langsam, damit ihr Onkel nichts davon bemerkte, brachte sie Raum zwischen sich.

„Ich werde dich gehen lassen, Onkel Charles", sagte sie leise, doch ihr Onkel bemerkte, an einer schnellen Bewegung von ihr, was sie vorhatte.

„Ich werde dich jedoch nicht gehen lassen! Ich werde dich töten, wenn du nicht mit mir nach Boston kommst!" schrie er und hob das Gewehr.

„Ich werde dich eigenhändig mit dem Gewehr deiner ach so tollen, neuen Familie umbringen!"

Er war außer sich und Magkenzie wußte nicht, was sie machen sollte.

„Onkel Charles, ich bitte dich, mach dich nicht zum Mörder!"

„Das bin ich schon!" sagte er bitter und seine Augen bekamen einen glasigen Ausdruck. „Ich habe meine Geliebte getötet."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Sie wollte mich verlassen, da hat sie den Morgen nicht mehr lebend gesehen!"

Magkenzie gefror das Blut in den Adern. Ihr Onkel war zwar durcheinander, aber sicher konnte er Wahrheit und Lüge noch auseinanderhalten.

„Lebe wohl, Magkenzie!" sagte er und ein ohrenbetäubender Schuß zerriß die Stille des Waldes.


	25. Chapter 25

ONKEL:

Ich sah sie an. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe wurde ihr Gesicht weiß. Ein großer roter Fleck breitete sich auf ihrem Kleid dort aus, wo ich sie getroffen hatte.

Sie öffnete den Mund, schnappte noch einmal nach Luft, ehe sie auf die Knie sank und umfiel.

Der Wind spielte mit dem Saum ihres Kleides und ließ sie wie einen Engel aussehen.

Erst jetzt spürte ich das Gewicht in meiner Hand.

Ich sah mir herunter und entdeckte das Gewehr. Wie einen Fremdkörper warf ich es angewidert von mir.

„Ema", ich lief zu ihr und warf mich vor sie. „Ich wollte es doch nicht!" rief ich, doch als ich sie in meine Arme nahm, blieb sie bewegungslos und schlaff.

Du hast sie getötet! schrie es in meinem Kopf. Ich hatte diese Stimme schon einmal gehört, damals, als Marta ihre letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich wollte es nicht! Ich wollte es doch wirklich nicht!" rief ich in den stillen Wald, doch niemand schien mich zu hören.

Ich hatte das Einzige zerstört, was mir im Leben ein wenig Freude bereitet hatte.

Ich wich einige Schritte zurück, bis ich gegen einen Baum stieß, an dem ich langsam heruntersank.

Es gab kein Leben für mich!

Ich holte langsam den Revolver aus meiner Tasche. Ich hatte ihn aus Boston mitgenommen, in der Hoffnung, er würde meine geliebte Großnichte überzeugen, was das Beste für sie wäre.

Jetzt würde er mir dienen!

Langsam hob er den Revolver gegen seine Schläfe, schloß die Augen und drückte ab.

Blut und Gehirnmasse spritzen auf den Waldboden, ehe er zur Seite umfiel und dort liegen blieb.

MAGKENZIE:

Ich erwachte wie aus einem schrecklichen Alptraum. Ich öffnete die Augen und wie durch einen Schleier offenbarte sich mir nicht mein Zimmer, sondern der Wald.

Ich blieb kurz liegen, schloß die Augen erneut, doch das Bild änderte sich nicht. Ich spürte den leichten Frühlingswind auf meiner Haut und bemerkte meine Gänsehaut.

Unter Schmerzen stemmte ich mich hoch und setzte mich auf.

Mir wurde schwindelig und übel, doch ich wußte nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen war.

Mein Bauch schmerzte, als hätte ich zuviel gegessen, doch dieser Schmerz zog sich weiter, durch meinen ganzen Körper.

Ich sah nach unten und entdeckte den großen roten Fleck an meiner linken Seite.

Ungläubig faßte ich es an und erschrak, als das rote, warme Blut meine Hand berührte. Mein Blick wanderte weiter, suchte die Lichtung ab, auf der ich mich befand und sah ihn.

Unfähig mich zu bewegen, starrte ich ihn an. Ich sah in seine leeren Augen, sah das Blut an seinem Kopf und daß nicht mehr viel davon übrig war. Ich entdeckte den Revolver neben ihn und Übelkeit stieg in mir auf, als mir klar wurde, was ich getan hatte.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und übergab mich.

Kraftlos wischte ich mir den Mund. Mir wurde schwarz vor den Augen und ich viel nach hinten und hoffte nie wieder aufzuwachen.

BAUER:

Ich horchte auf. Der Wind stand günstig, ich hatte eindeutig einen Schuß gehört. Aber zur Zeit war keine Jagdsaison.

Ich fuhr langsam mit meinem Wagen weiter. Es machte mich stutzig, daß zu dieser Zeit geschossen wurde, vor allem, weil Sonntag war.

Ich hing jedoch weiter meinen Gedanken nach, bis ein weiterer Schuß die einsame Stille zerstörte.

Ich fuhr weiter, in die Richtung, aus der ich meinte wäre der Schuß gekommen.

Ich kam auf eine Lichtung und sah sie schon von weitem.

Ein junges Mädchen, in einem schönen, weißen Kleid, auf dem sich ein unnatürlicher roter Fleck ausbreitete und an einen Baum gelehnt ein älterer Mann mit einer Kopfwunde.

Ich sah sofort, daß der Mann tot war, sein halber Kopf war nicht mehr da, doch als ich auf das Mädchen zukam, sah ich, wie ihr Bauch sich langsam, kaum merklich noch hob und senkte.

Sofort hob ich sie hoch und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Wagen.

Als wir in die Stadt fuhren, stöhnte sie bei jeder Bodenwelle auf und ich freute mich innerlich, da ich hörte, daß sie noch lebte.

Den Mann hatte ich liegengelassen. Man könnte ihn später holen, doch jetzt zählte nur das Leben des Mädchens.


	26. Chapter 26

„Novlene! Hilf mir!" rief Phillip und kam mit der bewußtlosen Magkenzie auf dem Arm in die Praxis.

„Oh, mein Gott. Magkenzie!" rief Novlene, wurde jedoch durch einen Blick von ihrem Verlobten zur Ruhe gebracht.

„Ich habe gewußt, daß etwas Schlimmes passiert ist, als wir Inna weinend vor dem Haus gefunden haben", sagte sie, doch Phillip hörte ihr nicht zu.

Er war gerade dabei Magkenzies Kleid aufzuschneiden und legte eine große Wunde frei.

„Er hat sie mit einem Schrotgewehr angeschossen!" sagte Phillip voller Bitterkeit und holte sein Besteck.

„Novlene, hol etwas Chloroform und betäube sie damit. Ich muß ihr die Kugeln entfernen und dann die Blutung stillen."

Phillip begann vorsichtig die Wunde mit einem sauberen Tuch abzuwischen, um zu sehen, wo die Einschußlöcher vorhanden waren.

Magkenzies Gesicht war kreidebleich und ihr Atem ging stoßweise.

Novlene wischte ihr vorsichtig mit einem feuchten Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Phillip begann in mühevoller Kleinarbeit jede einzelne Schrotkugel aus Magkenzie zu entfernenund ließ sie mit einem leichten, klirrenden Geräusch in die Schüssel fallen. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er schließlich aufatmete.

„Wird sie es schaffen?" fragte Novlene ihren Verlobten.

„Sie ist zäh, du kennst sie doch. Aber es wird lange dauern, bis sie wieder auf die Beine kommt", sagte er und begann die Wunden zu vernähen.

„Verdammt!" rief Phillip und preßte ein Tuch auf eine erneut stark blutende Wunde.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Novlene panisch.

„Sie muß mehr abbekommen haben, als ich angenommen hatte!" zischte Phillip und öffnete die Wunde weiter.

„Er hat eine Niere getroffen!" sagte Phillip und suchte mit seiner Pinzette nach der Kugel.

„Phil, sie atmet kaum noch!" rief Novlene, als sie bemerkte, daß ihre Freundin von ihnen ging.

„Ich habe...sie gleich...muß nur noch..." preßte Phil mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Novlene entsetzt, als Phil drauf und dran war sein Skalpell noch einmal zur Hand zu nehmen.

„Die Niere ist zu stark verletzt. Ich werde sie entfernen müssen, um ihr auch nur einen Hauch einer Chance zu lassen!"

Novlene sah angespannt zu, wie ihr Verlobter ihre Freundin aufschnitt.

Das völlig zerstörte Organ, das er nach kurzer Zeit in eine bereitgestellte Schüssel legte, schien die letzte Hürde zu sein.

„Wird sie ohne Niere leben können?" fragte Novlene, als Phil die Wunden zunähte und vorsichtig mit Verband bedeckte.

Er prüfte Magkenzies Atem, doch dieser hatte sich normalisiert und nun schien es, als wäre fast ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht gekommen.

„Wird werden froh sein, wenn sie überhaupt noch einmal aufwacht. Novlene, du mußt damit rechnen, daß sie stirbt ", sagte er und nahm seine Geliebte in den Arm.

Es war ihnen egal, ob ihre Hände noch blutig waren, sie mußten sich einfach gegenseitig Kraft geben.

„Ich werde zu Nathan gehen und ihn fragen, ob er Mum holen kann!" sagte Novlene und ihr Gesicht bekam einen ganz neuen Ausdruck. Sie wirkte stark und entschlossen, denn sie wollte ihre einzige Freundin nicht sterben lassen.


	27. Chapter 27

Vielen, vielen Dank an NACHTIGALL, die mir so viele Reviews geschrieben hat.

Ich hoffe, du magst die Fortsetzung und liest weiter.

Vorsichtig klopfte es an der Tür.

Magkenzie richtete sich langsam etwas auf und bat denjenigen hereinzukommen.

Sie hatte gedöst, doch da sie den ganzen Tag im Bett lag, war sie nur noch selten müde.

„Nathan!" rief sie erfreut, als hinter einem großen Blumenstrauß sein Gesicht auftauchte.

„Ich hoffe, dir geht es besser?" fragte er und stellte die Blumen in die Vase auf den Nachttisch.

„Ein bißchen. Immerhin ist es jetzt schon drei Wochen her", erwiderte sie und bat ihn sich zu setzen.

Vorsichtig, als würde er die Stimmung zerstören, setzte sich Nathan auf die Bettkante.

„Es ist so langweilig hier!" sagte Magkenzie und nahm seine Hand. „Es ist schön, daß du mich besuchst."

„Draußen ist es Frühling geworden. Die Blumen blühen und es duftete überall nach Frische. Ich soll dir von allen liebe Grüße ausrichten!"

„Von wem?"

„Na, von allen. Jedenfalls von allen, die ich heute getroffen habe und die mich gefragt haben, für wen die Blumen sind."

Eine Pause entstand.

Magkenzie wußte nicht, ob sie seine Hand noch weiter halten sollte, oder nicht. Nathan unterbrach schließlich das peinliche Schweigen.

„Dein Onkel ist auf dem Friedhof beerdigt worden."

„Ich weiß", sagte Magkenzie leise. „Novlene hatte es mir gesagt."

„Du verzeihst ihm?" fragte Nathan ungläubig.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Immerhin hatte er Gründe. Er war verzweifelt. Verzweifelte Menschen tun viele komische Dinge. Sieh mich an. Ich bin durch den halben Westen gefahren, um aus Boston wegzukommen!"

„Weißt du schon, was du nun machst? Ich meine, jetzt wo dein Onkel tot ist, könntest du wieder nach Boston gehen!"

„Nein, ich denke, ich werde hier bleiben!" Bei diesem Satz erhellte sich Nathans Gesicht.

„Ich werde ab und zu nach St. Louis fahren, weil ich meinen Wunsch Anwältin zu werden, noch nicht aufgegeben habe."

„Das ist wunderbar!" sagte Nathan und kam ihr immer näher. Vorsichtig, als würde er sie verletzen, berührte er ihre Lippen.

Nathan schob seinen Arm langsam hinter Magkenzies Rücken und zog sie näher zu sich, bis es plötzlich klopfte und gleich darauf die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Oh, ich wußte nicht...", stotterte Phillip sichtlich verlegen und sah die beiden an.

Magkenzie trennte sich lächelnd von ihrem Geliebten und sah den Arzt an.

„Komm doch herein, Phil."

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören, aber ich war gerade in der Gegend und wollte nach Magkenzie sehen", versuchte er sich herauszureden.

Nathan stand langsam auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich darf dich wieder besuchen?" fragte er, doch es war mehr eine Aussage, als daß er auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Dann machen wir weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben", sagte Magkenzie.

Nachdem Nathan gegangen war, schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und ließ Phillip ihre Wunden ansehen.

„Wehe du erzählst es irgend jemandem!" sagte Magkenzie, doch Phillip versicherte ihr mehrmals, er werde es niemandem, selbst Novlene nicht erzählen.

„Na dann ist ja gut", erwiderte Magkenzie und setzte sich zurück in ihre Kissen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Phillip und horchte sie ab.

„Wie jemand, dem man eine Niere entfernt hat. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich ein riesengroßes Loch im Bauch. Ich kann kaum sitzen, so schlapp bin ich und essen kann ich nichts, weil mir furchtbar übel dabei wird."

„Na dann ist ja gut. Mit jedem Tag wird es dir besser gehen. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, daß du dir keine Infektion holst. Denn das wäre dein sicherer Tod. Ich schlage vor, du bleibst noch zwei Wochen im Bett und fängst dann wieder langsam an."

„Na, wenn es sonst nichts ist!" erwiderte Magkenzie und erstarrte bei Phillips Reaktion.

„Sarkasmus! So etwas kenne ich bei dir gar nicht!" sagte er.

„Das ist etwas Neues, was ich mir in den letzten Wochen angeeignet habe."

Die nächsten Wochen waren lang und ohne viel Aufregung. Magkenzie sagte Alexandre ab, daß sie nicht zu seiner Hochzeit kommen würde und war sichtlich enttäuscht, daß sie ihre neu- gewonnene Freundin Victorien nicht an ihrem aufregendsten Tag im Leben begleiten durfte.

Magkenzie begann langsam wieder am richtigen Leben teilzunehmen.

Nachdem Phillip ihr es erlaubt hatte, stand sie seit Wochen wieder aus ihrem Bett auf. Jeder Schritt, jede kleine Bewegung taten zwar weh und erschöpften sie schnell, doch allein der Gedanke wieder allein in ihrem Zimmer zu sein, ließen sie weitermachen.

Sie half Novlene beim Aussuchen der Stoffe für die Kleider, besprach mit Laure das Essen, das es zur Hochzeit geben sollte und saß oft im Garten, um den Frühling zu genießen.

Ab und zu kam Nathan vorbei, doch ihre Beziehung war immer noch ein Geheimnis.

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Farbe ich wählen soll!" rief Novlene aufgeregt und kam nach draußen gelaufen.

Magkenzie saß vor dem Haus, schälte Äpfel und beaufsichtigte Inna, die mit ihrem Holzpferd auf dem Hof spielte.

„Sag mir, soll ich limettengrün nehmen oder etwas dezentes wie veilchenlila?"

„Für die Kleider der Brautjungfern?" fragte Magkenzie und überlegte.

„Ich würde das Lilane nehmen", entschied sich Magkenzie, doch damit war Novlene nicht zufrieden.

„Wieso lila? Jeder hat lila!" rief sie, nahm ihre Stoffmuster und verschwand ins Haus.

Inna erstarrte kurz in ihrem Spiel und sah ihrer Schwester nach, doch nachdem Magkenzie nur mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte, brabbelte sie weiter darauf los und lief wackelnd mit dem Holzstock über die Wiese.

Magkenzie legte, nachdem sie alle Äpfel geschält hatte, die Schalen und die Schüssel weg und streckte sich.

Unbewußt zuckte sie zusammen und strich sich über die Wunde.

„Ich dachte, es würde dir wieder gut gehen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme ganz nah an ihrem Ohr und küßte sie vorsichtig auf die Wange.

Magkenzie drehte sich ihrem Verehrer zu und blickte direkt in einen riesigen Strauß Blumen.

„Nathan!" rief sie fröhlich und schlang beide Arme um ihn, als er endlich neben ihr auf der Bank saß.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte er und sah sie von der seite an.

„Natürlich! Du hast dich ganze fünf Tage nicht mehr blicken lassen!" sagte sie gespielt böse.

„Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da!" erwiderte er und legte den Arm um sie.

Inna, die etwas weiter abseits gespielt hatte, entdeckte Nathan jetzt erst und lief aufgeregt auf ihn zu.

Die traute Zweisamkeit war damit gestört.

Nathan sprang auf, nahm die heranlaufende Inna in die Arme und wirbelte sie durch die Luft.

Durch das kindliche Geschrei wurden auch die anderen Mitglieder des Hauses angelockt und Laure, die gerade dabei war einen Apfelkuchen zu backen, lud Nathan sofort ein mit ihnen zu essen.

Den verschwörerischen Blick, den Novlene Magkenzie in Hinblick auf die Blumen zuwarf, bemerkte er nicht.


	28. Chapter 28

„Novlene!" fragte Magkenzie verschlafen, als plötzlich ein Licht neben ihr auftauchte und ihre Freundin mitten in der Nacht neben ihr stand.

„Weißt du wie spät es ist?" fragte Magkenzie mürrisch und legte sich zurück in ihre Kissen, doch Novlene blieb.

„Es ist halb vier und ich bin nur noch sechs Stunden unverheiratet!"

Magkenzie stöhnte kurz auf, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, doch nach einer kurzen Weile schlug sie diese zurück und sofort schlüpfte Novlene darunter.

„Ich bin hundemüde und du solltest auch schlafen", sagte Magkenzie, doch Novlene erwiderte nur: „Ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich kann nicht schlafen!"

„Wieso bist du aufgeregt? Du liebst Phil und er liebt dich. Ihr habt keine finanziellen Probleme, er hat einen guten Beruf, er behandelt dich nicht wie ein Hausmütterchen und du bleibst in der Nähe von deiner Familie. Was macht dir also Sorgen? Wahrscheinlich wird sich nicht sehr viel ändern."

„Nein, Magkenzie. Es ist etwas anderes. Ich freue mich darauf endlich seine Frau zu werden. Ich habe solange darauf gewartet. Seit meinem 15ten Lebensjahr liebe ich ihn schon. Erst sollten wir warten, bis ich 16 bin, Mum und Dad wollten es so. Dann ist er nach St. Louis zum studieren gegangen und endlich ist er wieder da und ich bin so aufgeregt, naja, wegen dieser Sache... am Abend!" druckste Novlene herum, doch Magkenzie war zu verschlafen, um zu merken, auf was sie herauswollte.

„Was soll am Abend schon sein? Wahrscheinlich werden wir alle so viel getrunken haben, daß wir im Stehen einschlafen, so wie ich jetzt!"

Magkenzie schloß die Augen und kuschelte sich mehr in ihre Kissen, doch Novlene rüttelte sie wieder wach.

„Nein, hör mir zu. Es ist doch nur so, daß du... naja, du kanntest Alexandre schon in Boston und ich dachte mir, daß ihr..."

Plötzlich ging Magkenzie ein Licht auf.

„Meinst du etwa, daß ich was mit Alexandre gehabt habe...jedenfalls, du denkst daß wir, ich meine, ich und er?" Magkenzie sah ihre Freundin an mußte laut loslachen.

„Ich dachte, du wüßtest, woher die Babys kommen!"

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber es ist nur so, daß ich die Details nicht so kenne. Kannst du mir da nicht helfen?"

„Helfen? Ich denke, du wirst es alleine herausfinden müssen!" erwiderte Magkenzie nur kurz.

„Bitte!" flehte Novlene und nahm Magkenzies Hand. „Ich bin aufgeregt, ich habe Angst und als beste Freundin ist es deine Aufgabe sie mir zu nehmen."

Magkenzie überlegte kurz, machte ein wichtiges Gesicht und setzte sich auf.

„Also, alles was ich darüber weiß..." sie machte eine Pause, nur um Novlene auf die Folter zu spannen. Diese hing ihr an den Lippen und verfolgte jede Geste ihrer Freundin.

„Also, alles was ich darüber weiß ist die Theorie. Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso du auf so dumme Gedanken kommst, ich hätte mit Alexandre...ich mag gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich habe noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen. Und soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich bin froh, wenn mir diese Erkenntnis lange erspart bleibt. Und jetzt geh in dein Bett und schlaf weiter!" sagte Magkenzie, legte sich wieder hin, nachdem sie die Öllampe ausgeblasen hatte.

Novlene saß immer noch neben ihr. Sie blieb dort, obwohl Magkenzie sie schlafend stellte.

„Was ist denn Novlene?" fragte Magkenzie.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich will. Ich meine, das, was morgen abend passiert. Rose O'Donnal meinte, es würde weh tun und ich könnte danach drei Tage nicht gehen! Sie sagte auch, daß es eine Pflicht einer Ehefrau sei, es aber furchtbar wäre, in der ersten Zeit der Ehe!" Novlenes Stimme überschlug sich panisch.

„Die blöde Rose hat dir das gesagt? Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Du liebst einen der besten Menschen der Welt und du hast das Privileg ihn morgen heiraten zu dürfen. Rose O'Donnal hatte, und das kann ich nach einigen Klatschtantentreffen bestätigen, den brutalsten Schläger als Mann. Phil liebt dich und er würde nie etwas tun, was dir schaden könnte. Dafür liebt er dich mehr, als sein eigenes Leben. Glaub mir."

Magkenzie gähnte unverfroren und legte sich wieder hin.

„Kann ich bei dir bleiben?" fragte Novlene vorsichtig.

Magkenzie schien sie nicht richtig gehört zu haben, murmelte nur noch etwas und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Novlene schlang den Arm um Magkenzie und gemeinsam schliefen sie weiter, bis Laure sie am Morgen weckte.


	29. Chapter 29

„...Und hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau!"

Magkenzie bekam diese Worte nur wie durch einen Schleier mit und sie war nicht einmal diejenige, die vor der ganzen Gemeinde stand und ihre langjährige Liebe heiratete.

Am Morgen hatte Novlene kein Wort über das nächtliche Gespräch verloren und Magkenzie drängte ihre Gedanken daran auch schnell in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gehirns.

Wie in Trance umarmte sie Novlene und ihren frisch gebackenen Ehemann. Die ganze Gemeinde drängte nach draußen, wo bei wunderschönen Maiwetter eine lange Tafel aufgebaut worden war.

Erst begann, nachdem alle das Brautpaar beglückwünscht hatten, Phillip eine Rede zu halten, dann kam Ray als Vater der Braut an die Reihe. Ihm folgten Nathan als Trauzeuge und Robert Mitchell als Bürgermeister von Ava.

Magkenzie knurrte der Magen, hatte sie doch wenig zum Frühstück gegessen und beim Anblick der duftenden Schüsseln lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Nachdem jemand zum fünften Mal die Gläser auf das Brautpaar erhoben hatte, konnte endlich jemand seinen knurrenden Bauch nicht mehr zurückhalten und es wurde serviert.

Magkenzie fühlte sich, obwohl sie in dieser Nacht durch Novlene wenig geschlafen hatte, frisch und ausgeruht. Der Champagner floß ihr nur so die Kehle hinunter und machte sie leicht und lustig.

„...die Saison ist zwar vorbei, aber Wintermais ist der Renner..."

„Darf ich Miss Thomson kurz entführen?" fragte Nathan Magkenzies Gesprächspartner und führte sie zur Tanzfläche.

„Es war auch höchste Zeit!" meinte Magkenzie, als Nathan begann sie mit sich zu ziehen und sich mit ihr langsam zu dem Walzer zu bewegen.

„Es war einfach nur grausam ihm zuzuhören", erklärte Magkenzie, doch Nathan schien sie nicht zu hören.

Seine Augen glänzten, ein verträumtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er hatte sie enger, als üblich an sich herangezogen.

„Es ist einfach wunderbar, nicht?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Wie?" fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen, doch Nathan ließ sie nicht aus dem Takt kommen.

„Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen. Das Essen war einfach köstlich und niemand ist auffallend geworden. Und jetzt haben sie noch Lampions aufgehängt!" sagte er und deutete mit seinem Kinn auf die kleinen Papierlämpchen, die überall auf der Wiese aufgestellt worden waren.

„Es ist romantisch!" säuselte Magkenzie. Sie mußte schon eine Menge getrunken haben, doch sie fühlte sich nicht viel anders als sonst.

„Ich liebe dich, Nathan!" sagte Magkenzie plötzlich und schlug sofort die Hand vor den Mund, doch die Worte waren schon gesagt worden.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Nathan selbstsicher und nahm erneut ihre Hand.

Die Musik hatte aufgehört. Einige Leute waren schon nach Hause gegangen aber vor allem die Jüngeren tanzten noch fleißig weiter.

Trotz der späten Stunde, wurde eine RFFFFFF begonnen. Die Paare stellten sich auf und der wilde Tanz begann

„Ich kann nicht mehr!" rief Magkenzie außer Atem, doch Nathan war unbarmherzig. Wieder und wieder drehten sie Runde um Runde, bis Magkenzie einfach die Beine wegknickten und Nathan sich mit ihr an die Seite setzte.

Eine fröhliche Novlene kam an ihnen vorbei, strahlte ihnen nur ins Gesicht und torkelte weiter.

„Ich bin müde, ich werde nach Hause gehen!" sagte Magkenzie und stand schwankend auf.

Kichernd sagte sie: „Ich glaube das letzte Glas Wein hätte ich nicht mehr trinken sollen!"

Sie setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie nach zwei Schritten wieder stehen blieb. Nathan, der ihr langsam gefolgt war, sah sie ratlos an.

Sie hielt sich an seinem Arm fest, hob das Bein und zog sich ihre Schuhe aus.

„Viel besser!" entwich es ihr, doch das breite Grinsen konnte sie nicht mehr verbergen.

Nathan legte die Arme um sie, zog sie in aller Öffentlichkeit zu heran und küßte sie.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Laure und Ray waren schon vor einer Weile gegangen und da Novlene nirgends zu sehen war, ging sie mit Nathan mit.

„Ich könnte tanzen und fliegen! Ich will bis zum Mond fliegen!" rief Magkenzie ausgelassen, als sie durch die nächtliche Stadt gingen. Sie tanzte vor Nathan auf und ab, drehte sich, daß ihr Kleid flog und ließ sich von ihm wieder auffangen.

„Mir ist schwindelig!" sagte sie plötzlich. Nachdem sie sich zum dritten Mal gedreht hatte, war ihr nicht mehr so gut.

„Oh Gott!" stöhnte Magkenzie und hielt sich den Bauch.

„War die Sahnetorte doch zuviel?" fragte Nathan, doch er bekam keine Antwort mehr.

Magkenzie stürzte zum nächsten Gebüsch und übergab sich.

Nachdem all das leckere Essen wieder an der Luft war, drehte sie sich um.

Es schien ihr, als wäre sie nüchterner geworden.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte Nathan besorgt und gab ihr ein Taschentuch.

Magkenzie nickte nur, wischte sich den Mund ab und hakte sich wieder bei ihm ein.

„Weißt du was mir aufgefallen ist?" fragte sie ihn plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Ich weiß nicht einmal wo du wohnst!" sagte Magkenzie und sah ihn an.

„Du warst doch schon einmal mit, als Ray Holz geholt hat."

„Ja, aber ich habe das Haus nur von außen gesehen!"

„Es ist nicht groß..."

„Aber es ist auch nicht weit von hier. Laß uns gehen, ich könnte sowieso nicht schlafen!" sagte Magkenzie und zog Nathan hinter sich her.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her.

Nathan nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand, legte dann den Arm um sie, zog sie näher zu sich heran und küßte sie bei jeden dritten, dann bei jedem zwei und schließlich bei jedem Schritt.

Bis sie plötzlich stehenblieb und sein Gesicht vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern berührte.

Im Mondlicht, ein kleines Stück vor seinem Haus, küßten sie sich.

Für Magkenzie, die Schuhe in der Hand, und Nathan schien die Zeit stehenzubleiben.

„Ich liebe dich, Magkenzie", sagte er leise und wollte sie noch einmal küssen, doch sich wand sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Und ich liebe dich, Nathan!" rief sie und kam langsam wieder auf ihn zu.

Sie strich langsam über seine Wangen und durch sein dichtes Haar, ehe sie ihn vorsichtig, fast zögernd auf seine Lippen küßte, jedoch sofort wieder unnahbar schien, als sie sich von ihm löste.

Er wollte sie in den Armen halten, doch sie machte ein ernstes Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schmeckte sie noch auf seinen Lippen, doch mit jeder Sekunde verließ ihn das Gefühl ihrer samtig weichen Lippen wieder.

Sie kam langsam wieder auf ihn zu und fast fordernd drängte sie sich an ihn heran. Sofort griff er zu, als könne sie ihm wieder entfliehen, doch diesmal blieb sie aus freien Stücken.

Der Kuß wurde immer fordernder und alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen.

Magkenzie konnte kaum genug von ihm bekommen und küßte ihn immer leidenschaftlicher.

Gemeinsam machten sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis Magkenzie gegen die Haustür stieß, doch Nathan gab nicht nach.

Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und je mehr Magkenzie von sich aufgab, umso mehr bekam sie von Nathan zurück.

Ihr Hände glitten über sein makelloses Gesicht bis zu seinen Haaren und gruben sich tief in diese.

Sie merkte, wie erregt er war, doch so einfach wollte sie sich nicht gehen lassen. Sie löste ihre Hand aus seinem dichten Haar und suchte hinter sich nach dem Türknauf.

Ihre Hand fand ihn und überraschenderweise sprang die Tür auf.

Magkenzie verlor das Gleichgewicht, hielt sich an Nathan fest doch dieser hatte sich gegen Magkenzie gelehnt und mit einem lauten Krachen fielen beiden in das Haus.

Dadurch wurde der leidenschaftliche Kuß unterbrochen und Magkenzie kam langsam wieder zu sich.

Die harten Dielen scheuerten ihr am Rücken und Nathan lag schwer auf ihr. Sein Gesicht war direkt über ihrem und er war nicht bereit einfach aufzustehen.

Er kam ihrem Mund immer näher, doch als sie sich reckte, um ihn erneut in ihrem Mund zu spüren, wich er zurück.

Enttäuscht legte Magkenzie ihren Kopf auf den Boden, jedoch nur, um zu merken, wie Nathan begann, vorsichtig ihren Hals zu erkunden.

Durch diese liebevolle Geste erweckt, stöhnte sie lustvoll auf und wollte ihm zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn begehrte, doch er ließ es nicht zu und hielt sie weiterhin am Boden.

Langsam wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper. Sie fanden, was sie suchten.

Nathan hob ihre Arme über den Kopf und hielt sie mit einer Hand am Boden fest. Magkenzie hatte keine Chance sich zu rühren. Nathan begann langsam, mit seinem Mund an ihrem Hals entlang zu wandern.

Es machte sie fast verrückt vor Begierde nichts machen zu können, doch in einem unachtsamen Moment gewährte Nathan ihren Armen ein wenig Freiraum und sofort nutze sie ihn aus.

Sie zog sich unter ihrem Freund hervor und stand langsam auf. Der Wein war ihr zu Kopf gestiegen und verursachte ein leichtes benommenes Gefühl bei ihr.

Sie wußte, daß sie beide getrunken hatten, doch noch nie war sie sich ihrer Sache so sicher gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Nathan lag immer noch am Boden und sah sie draufgängerisch an.

Sie ging langsam rückwärts, als er auf sie zukam, doch sie hatte keine Möglichkeit ihm zu entkommen. Wieder stieß sie gegen eine Wand und Nathan kam erneut ihrem Gesicht sehr nahe.

Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich verdoppelt und sie japste nach Luft.

„Wir sind betrunken", sagte er und stemmte eine Hand neben ihren Kopf.

„Ich weiß", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und merkte, wie ihn das erregte. Sie begann langsam an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und zu saugen, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und sie hochhob und in das Schlafzimmer trug, welches direkt daneben lag.

Magkenzie hatte die Beine um seinen Rücken geschlungen und ließ ihn nicht mehr frei.

Langsam und vorsichtig legte er seine Geliebte auf das Bett. Mit einem Blick, der alles von ihm verlangte, sah sie ihn an. Nathan begann liebevoll ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen und küßte jeden Zentimeter Haut, der freigelegt wurde.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er nach jedem Kuß, bis endlich alle Knöpfe offen waren. Langsam löste Magkenzie ihre Beine von ihm und ließ Nathan den nächsten Schritt gewähren.

Mit einem fragenden Blick sah er sie an, doch sie lächelte ihn nur träge an. Sie war bereit für alles, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Sie sehnte sich nach jeder kleinen Berührung von ihm.

Er zog ihr langsam das Kleid aus und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Sie streckte ihm die Arme entgegen, um ihn willkommen zu heißen.

In einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß vereinigten sie sich wieder, ehe Magkenzie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Sie rollte sich mit ihm über das Bett, bis sich rittlings auf ihm zu sitzen kam. Sie berührte vorsichtig die kostbare Haut unter sich. Sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich im Takt seines Atems.

Magkenzie starrte gebannt darauf, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah und seine Haut küßte. Sie wanderte immer tiefer, bis ihre Zunge schließlich seinen Bauchnabel erkundete.

Sie hatte nie gewußt, wieviel so eine kleine Berührung ausmachen konnte, doch sie hörte, wie Nathan lustvoll aufstöhnte und sie wieder zu sich hochzog.

Er drehte sich mit ihr, damit er sie nun weiter ausziehen konnte.

Das lästige Hemd und der Unterrock verschwanden aus seinem Blickfeld und gaben ihren bebenden Körper frei.

Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, wie schön ihre Brüste in Wirklichkeit waren. Er beugte sich vor und liebkoste erst die andere und dann die andere, während sich Magkenzie unter ihm verführerisch räkelte.

Er bedeckte ihren heißen Körper mit seinen Küssen, bis er schließlich an ihrer großen Narbe angekommen war. Er küßte die verwundbare Stelle und unter dieser liebevollen Berührung zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Er sah auf, doch ihre halb geschlossenen Augenlider verrieten ihm, daß sie ihm vollkommen vertraute.

Er küßte die Narbe auf jedem Zentimeter und zog genußvoll Magkenzies Geruch ein.

Langsam wanderte sein vorwitziger Mund weiter zu ihrem Bauchnabel und gab ihr das Gleiche zurück, was sie ihm eben gegeben hatte.

Mit einer Hand streichelte er über ihren flachen Bauch, mit der anderen zog er ihr das letzte Kleidungsstück, ihre Hemdhose, aus.

Es stockte ihm der Atem, sie so verwundbar vor sich liegen zu sehen, doch eine fordernde Hand zog ihn wieder nach unten, wo er von einem heißen Mund empfangen wurde.

Magkenzie strich ihm langsam über den nackten Rücken, während ihre vorwitzige Zunge in seinem heißen Mund wütete.

Ihre Hand sanft über seinen muskulösen Bauch, immer weiter nach unten, bis sie endlich bei seiner Hose angekommen war.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft seinen Gürtel zu lösen, doch mit einer Hand schaffte sie es nicht.

Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm trennen, doch er kam ihr zu Hilfe und gemeinsam zogen sie ihm seine Hose aus.

Sie konnte es kaum mehr erwarten.

Die Ungeduld steckte in ihrem Knochen und fuhr kribbelnd durch ihren Körper.

Sie wollte ihn auf ihrer Haut spüren, sein Herzschlag sollte gleichzeitig mit ihrem schlagen und sie wollte eins mit ihm werden.

Er jedoch zögerte kurz.

Sie hielt mit ihren Küssen inne und sah ihn fragend an.

„Magkenzie, ich liebe dich und wenn du nicht möchtest..." begann er, ehe er abrupt verstummte.

Sie lächelte ihn träge an und keine Worte der Welt hätten ihre Gefühle für ihn beschreiben können.

„Ich will alles mit dir machen!" sagte sie außer Atem und zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter.

Er stütze sich mit seinen Unterarmen neben ihr ab, um sie nicht vollkommen unter sich zu begraben und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem fordernden Kuß.

Magkenzie öffnete sich Nathan und langsam und behutsam drang er in sie ein.

Er spürte, wie eng sie war und ihr unschuldiger Blick raubte ihm fast die Sinne.

Er wußte, daß er ihr wehtun würde, doch ein langer und beschützender Kuß unterdrückte den kleinen Schrei von ihr.

Er sah ihr in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen und sie wußte, daß es nun nur noch schön werden würde.

Langsam schaukelte er sich in seiner Begierde hoch und nahm sie mit auf das aufregendste Erlebnis ihres Lebens.

Lustvoll fiel sie in sein Stöhnen ein und begann sich ganz wie von selbst mit ihm und in ihm zu bewegen.

Sie spürte die Ekstase durch ihn und vergaß jedes Zeit und Raumgefühl. Sie öffnete sich ihm vollkommen, bis sie gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Sie hatten lange in einer innigen Umarmung gelegen, bis Nathan sich rührte und seine Geliebte ansah.

Sie lächelte ihn erschöpft und mit fiebrigen Augen an. Er rollte sich langsam auf die Seite und legte beschützend seine Arme um sie.

Langsam streichelte Magkenzie über seinen schwitzigen Körper und hauchte hier und dort einen Kuß auf seine bebende Brust.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm.

Er strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte zufrieden, als er an ihrem regelmäßigen Atem hörte, daß sie eingeschlafen war.


	30. Chapter 30

Verschlafen öffnete Magkenzie die Augen. Sie wußte, daß sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Ein weicher und gleichzeitig muskulöser Bauch lag neben ihr und versperrte ihr die Sicht in das Zimmer. Sie wollte sich auf die andere Seite rollen, doch ein starker Arm hielt sie fest.

„Guten Morgen!" hauchte Nathan zwischen zwei Küssen in ihr Ohr und sofort war es, als würde sie wieder unter Spannung stehen.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie und begann ihn vorsichtig zu küssen.

„Gut geschlafen?" fragte er und ließ ihr ein wenig Freiraum.

„Dein Arm lag beschützend um mich herum; selbst ein Orkan hätte mir nichts anhaben können", antwortete sie und begann ihm liebevoll einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„An was denkst du?" fragte Magkenzie, als Nathan abwesend wirkte.

„Ich denke nur daran, daß es doch schön wäre im Juni zu heiraten."

„Wieso heiraten?" fragte Magkenzie und sah ihn verstört an.

„Ich dachte, jetzt, wo wir..., na wo wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden haben, müssen wir doch heiraten."

„Auf keinen Fall!" Magkenzie setzte sich abrupt auf und sah ihn an.

Nathan sah ihr jedoch nicht ins Gesicht, sondern auf ihre Brüste, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht weg befanden.

Wütend zog sie an der dünnen Bettdecke und bedeckte sich bis zum Hals.

„Wieso willst du mich nicht heiraten?"

„Ich liebe dich wirklich, aber ich habe andere Pläne. Ich will Anwältin werden."

„Wieso willst du Anwältin werden, wenn wir heiraten könnten?"

„Nathan, ich will dich noch nicht heiraten!" rief Magkenzie und sprang aus dem Bett.

Sie suchte sich ihre Unterwäsche, zog sie so schnell es ging über und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach ihrem Kleid.

„Aber wir haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht! Magkenzie!" rief Nathan ihr hinterher, als sie das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Er sprang hinterher, zog sich schnell seine Hose über und folgte ihr aus dem Haus.

Barfuß und mit wirren Haaren ging Magkenzie mit schnellen Schritten den Weg zurück, den sie gemeinsam gestern genommen hatten.

Nathan lief hinter ihr her, und hielt sie am Kleid fest.

„Sag mir, was wird, wenn du...ich meine, wenn wir ein Kind bekommen? Soll das ohne eine richtige Familie aufwachsen? Was werden da die Leute sagen?" fragte Nathan sie.

„Ich habe dir gesagt Nathan, daß ich dich liebe und das ist ein Gefühl, das aus meinem tiefsten Herzen kommt. Aber ich bin erst 20, im nächsten Monat werde ich 21. Ich habe noch nicht einmal die Hälfte meines Lebens um. Ich möchte etwas Sinnvolles machen, verstehst du das?" fragte sie ihn und obwohl Traurigkeit in seinem Blick lag, nickte er.

„Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause!" sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Wagen.

„Aber wir dürfen es den anderen sagen?" fragte er, als sie kurz vor der Farm der Garlands waren.

„Was? Das ich bei dir war? Das hat sicher die ganze Stadt schon mitbekommen, aber das wir uns lieben, das ist nichts, wofür wir uns schämen müßten! Außerdem warst du derjenige, der es geheimhalten wollte!" sagte Magkenzie und zog die Augenbraue hoch. Sie sprang, kurz nachdem Nathan gehalten hatte, ab.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinauf und klopften.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Magkenzie und küßte ihren Geliebten.

- 2 -


End file.
